Notice Me Senpai
by Fangirl031415
Summary: A class trip to America. A night at the strip club. A new friend. Rin's quirk is Linguistics. She meets Izuku and the gang on there trip to America. Later that night All Might offers her a potential job that she later takes that will have her working along side our heroes. Together they will face a Misfit Circus Crew ready to perform a resurrection. Rated M because lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first fanfiction. All English talk will be **_**Italic.**_

**Chapter 1**

Lynn heard them before she saw them. It was always easy to pick up foreigners with her quirk. They were Japanese and knew just enough English to get into the club. I don't think the bouncer wanted to accept them in due to their age.

Although they were old enough to enter the strip club they weren't old enough to drink. Which meant the club itself would lose money from these visitors.

Being the nosy linguistic quirk nerd she was she started to bust the table next to where they chose to sit.

* * *

Midoriya had already felt uncomfortable enough for being in this area after being told not to. The trip to America was supposed to be an educational trip to teach us the differences of the laws and regulations in other countries.

That's how Aizawa explained it. The way All Might translated it was that we were going to go to Disney World and the beaches. Present Mic didn't help Aizawa's case when he excitedly agreed to be a chaperone.

He had busted into class wearing a pair of Mickey Shaped headphone claiming he needed to join because he was the designated English teacher.

It's our last night here and of course the class wanted to explore the local area. The girls had chosen a dance club across the street while Mineta, Denki, and Kirishima had cunningly dragged Katsuki and I into a building with a flashing woman on it. No pun intended.

Mineta had chosen the table in the very front to sit at. Midoriya has hoped to sit in the back and blend in with the wallpaper. Although he had come out of his fumbling mumbling shell a lot since his first year at Yuuei he still felt out of his element.

"We're in a strip club in America. We need a photo." Mineta takes out his phone to document the moment only to be stopped.

A woman dressed in a plaid mini skirt and white tank stopped him. "_No pictures please_."

She pointed to a sign on the door that clearly had a camera ex'd out.

Midoriya being the apologetic already embarrassed individual was the first to speak up.

"_We are sorry. We do not want to be rude._"

* * *

She tried to not giggle as he bowed through his apology. "_It's okay. Just no pictures or video in the main building. Only in the VIP rooms._"

"_What's VIP room?_" Mineta asked with stars in his eyes. He wanted to fully experience the strip club. In Japan they had to be at least 20 years of age to enter a strip club. Mostly due to the alcohol and them being students.

Out of all the guys Mineta and Denki were the ones who had this on the top of their to do list. Kirishima thought that it would be pretty manly. Bakugou really just didn't want to be left behind. And Midoriya… Well, Midoriya has been trying really hard to loosen up during his last few months at Yuuei before graduating on to be a pro hero.

"_The VIP room is where the customers can get exclusive shows_." Lynn pulled out her notepad and the small 4x6 limited menu. "_Would you guys like to order any food or drinks tonight?_"

She handed the menu to Bakugou who was the closest to her. He silently glanced at the menu to realize that the whole thing was in English and passed it boringly over to Kirishima. For Kirishima he could only read that they had water and coke.

Midoriya noticed the struggles his classmates were having with the language barrier. "_May I take a picture for translation_?" He asked Lynn so that he wouldn't get into trouble with having his phone out.

Lynn didn't often have the chance to use her quirk for many reasons. The first being that she never encountered foreigners very often. Why she didn't use it the first chance she had was simply to test the waters. She often found that when foreigners knew English they tried to speak it as much as they could for practice. She didn't need practice speaking a language that she just absorbed.

"How about I just translate the menu for you? Do you mind?" With her hand held out for the menu and thin lips trying to suppress her smirk.

The guys were a bit taken back by the sudden Japanese. Since their time in America they have heard only English and Spanish. Only one of the 2 languages they knew only the basics about.

"Can you speak Japanese? We would really appreciate the help." Midoriya was pleased to hear that they could avoid another awkward encounter because of the communication gap. After this trip he will be sure to really focus in Yamada's English class.

"My quirk is linguistics and I watch a lot of anime. I really don't mind helping out." She climbed onto the table top and sat in front of the guys. From left to right sat Mineta, Denki, Kirishima, Bakugou, and Midoriya. Her sitting arrangement had her directly between Kirishima and Bakugou.

With the menu now in her hands she pointed, translated and wrote the translations on her notepad for us. After they ordered, Lynn asked if they had any other questions that she could answer for them.

Mineta was the one who excitedly took up the offer. "How old are you? Are you going to strip? And could I possibly have a pair of your underwear?"

Lynn wanted to cringe but it was in her job not to. Bakugou was the one to slap his inappropriateness. "I am 18 years old. I only waitress and VIP. And if you want a pair you gotta pay the price." She winked at him.

"Aahhh. I didn't get rejected! You must be my own personal Angel."

"I'm anyone's Angel if they have the money for me."

Perhaps if was the flirty way she responded or the fact that she was sitting legs crossed in a mini skirt with her ass sticking out, or maybe it was the fact that you could see the curvature of her breasts through her tight white tank. Either way the guys were drown in to the woman in front of them.

"I will send your orders. And if you honestly do have any questions just ask for Lynn." She slid off the table and made her way to the back of the house.

Midoriya gulped, closed his eyes and took a moment to get his hormones in check as he saw the first stripper walk onto the stage. He had never been to a gentlemen's club before. What was he supposed to do. Any other time he had looked at a girl with this little clothing it was for his own personal pleasures in the seclusion of his dorm room.

Watching the woman on stage I came to understand why they would sometimes call themselves performers. Between the outfit, dance, music and stripping there was a sense of art to it all. You could tell that real thought went into her performance. Midoriya also felt that if he saw it more in this nature it would be easier to refrain from getting a hard on.

When she interacted with the men on the opposite of the stage he get nervous. He didn't account for the women to get close to them. In their personal space.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After turning in the orders for the foreigners Lynn was called to the office. This hardly ever happened and when I did it normally wasn't good.

"_We need you and Tori up on VIP next._" Her boss spoke quick. She had barely opened the door and he hardly looked up from his paperwork.

"_I thought Crystal was doing it with Tori tonight_?"

"_I thought so too but we found her on something in the break room and we can't have that seen by the people._" He sighed and made eye contact with Lynn, "_It's extra cash. I saw you talking to those Asian guys out there. Convince one of them to do VIP with you and you may not even need to do any extra business."_

"_Okay. I'll change for the MCs introduction." _She huffed out of the room. Lynn liked to think that she had two sets of personalities. Her slutty I have hormones one and her I just wanna nerd all day. It didn't make complete sense but as that same time it did.

I watched anime but with anime came the smutty hentai. I read books but that never didn't have mature content in them. She liked pastel kitty cats and bows at the same time that she wanted to wear black with a leather spiked collar.

One of the first animes that she had watched was called Nana and both lead females had the name Nana and they were complete opposites. Lynn felt like she was both.

The problem with that is that sometimes she'd be feeling one personality when she should be feeling the other. Currently she needed seductive Lynn but one nerd Lynn wanted to be out. She wanted to continue to talk to the Japanese guys. Learn about Japan and what they were doing here. What's impressed them so far.

The opposite sometimes happened though. Sometime while nerding out hormonal Lynn would get distracted with the thought of sexing a fictional character.

For the most part the later never interfered the same way the first would.

Embarrassment spread even further up her cheeks as she looked at her VIP Invite Costume. She normally wore a school girl outfit. The American men loved it but I don't think they completely understood the 'Notice Me Senpai' written on my tight white underwear. Our current visitors in the building totally would though.

* * *

It didn't go unnoticed when a man brought the group back their order. Mineta complained and Kirishima told him that he scared her off after asking for her underwear.

"How you doing Izuku?" The question took him off guard for 2 reasons. His classmates and himself had just recently started using first names for one another. The second reason was because he just over all didn't expect to be asked that in this type on environment.

Looking over at Eijiro with a sheepish smile he nodded. "I'm doing good. Just watching the show."

"You make it sound like we're watching a fucking sitcom Deku. Are you even attracted to women?" Katsuki harassed Midoriya but when they mad eye contact there was a knowing look.

Unknown to the rest of the guys Katsuki and Izuku had tested the waters in their friendship a few months ago. In all honesty it's probably what made their frenemy relationship more into a friendship with more respect for one another.

Midoriya's admiration and Bakugou's anger faded after the night they shared a heated make out session in the name of 'practice'. Izuku wanted to have his first intimate moment with someone he was close to. For Katsuki he had honestly just wanted to stain the innocence of his childhood friend. In the end they both realized that it was probably best to never speak of it again.

"I-I am. I also think that you can't always control who you're attracted to." His face reddens.

"That's really manly for you to admit. One day I hope to come home to someone making me a homemade batch of gyoza. Man or woman as long as they love me." Kirishima's day dream through them all into a loop.

"Not really sure this it the place to be speaking about happily ever afters." Denki pointed out.

"I think this is EXACTLY the place to be thinking of happily ever afters." Mineta signed looking around the room.

"Women who work at strip clubs are often quirkless and seen at the bottom of society. They're selling the last remains of who they are to get by." Katsuki crosses his arms and kept his eyes to the front of the stage. "Of course it's nice that we get to have the pleasures of it. But would you really want to have a happily ever after with a person who has been used again and again."

The serious turn of topics has silenced the boys. Izuku was actually surprised to hear his first speak so lowly of a group of people. He had thought that his friend had been past all of that. It appeared that he still felt the same way about quirkless people that he always had.

"_Gentlemen, we are about to do our bidding for the opportunity to have a VIP room with one of our fine ladies_." The MC of the establishment announced.

"What did he say about VIP rooms?" Mineta straightened up.

"Sometimes about bidding for it." Eijiro mumbled looking up to the stage as the lights changed colors with a spotlight.

"Your ladies tonight are Torching Tori and Naughty Rin." The music's beat changed to a soft electric bass and the lights dimmed and the only light was a spotlight on the stages entrance.

Lynn and Tori started to walk out together holding hands. Their fingers were interlocked and were almost joined at the hips. Lynn was wearing her school costume while Tori wore a black tight spandex firefighter costume. Lynn's costume was definitely more revealing and skimpy.

The two girls did their entering stage routine which involved Lynn crawling on her knees to center stage while Tori walked behind her as if she were walking a dog.

Midoriya and the boys had their mouths open and weren't lounging in their chairs anymore. On the edges of their seats at the new type of show. Izuku was surprised to see the sweet waitress not so sweet on the stage. He knew he was staring at her as she rolled onto her back looking up at the other female. The one named Torching Tori stepped between Lynn's legs and did a slow thrust into Lynn's pelvis.

Izuku found himself adjusting his jeans as they started to feel tight. The mystery waitress now had her wrists pinned with one hand above her head. Tori slowly moved her hand up Lynn's side. The whole thing was seductive. For a moment Midoriya wanted to imagine himself as the Torching Tori. He wanted to be hovering over the linguistic feeling her body under his.

When Lynn rolled back on all fours the 'Notice Me Senpai' words on her ass smacked all of the boys in the face.

"Yess." Midoriya heard one of the guys say. He knew that it had to be Mineta but he didn't make a point to look over at him. He was too enthralled with the woman in front of him. He wasn't sure if he was technically her Senpai but he had definitely noticed her.

"_The first of our ladies up for bid tonight if Naughty Rin. She's been a bad student and needs to time out in detention. The bidding will start at $40 for the hour_."

It was in this moment that Izuku was suddenly aware of his pocket of money. And started to calculate just how much he had and how much he could spend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Flattery and embarrassment both filled Lynn as she saw 3 of the 5 Japanese speaking guys raise their hands in the air. She would have only been okay with 2 of them. The one named Mineta was a creep and I did not foresee myself even remotely enjoying myself in the VIP room. My mother always told me to never judge a book by its cover. But if I had to stereotype the 3 guys in a book format it was easy. Mineta was Captain Underpants, Midoriya Harry Potter, and Bakugou was Fifty Shades of Gray. I didn't know them well enough to know how right I was. My gut never lied though.

My gut DID NOT want to have to go to the VIP room with Captain Underpants.

Izuku knew that when he raised his hand for the VIP he was sure to be up against Mineta but he didn't expect Katsuki. It made him feel on edge to be bidding against him for some time with a woman he had just met.

Still, he stood his ground. He already knew he had a financial limit of $130. He didn't want the bidding to go passed that.

"$50" Izuku heard Mineta.

"$60" Katsuki.

"$75" Mineta. Midoriya didn't want to panic but his guts were getting knotted up. He felt frozen and like he couldn't talk.

"$100" Bakugou smirked. He had already known that Mineta only had $80 in his pocket. He was complaining about it earlier in the night.

"$100. Any other bids?" The MC spoke. Ikuzu was twitching with nerves. Turning to the stage he saw Lynn standing in the spotlight. She was definitely attractive but he over all just really wanted to talk to her. Learn about her quirk and ask her about America. What her plans were. If she planned on doing a form of hero work one day. Maybe a kiss would be nice but he would have been fine without.

"Okay. Going once…

Going twice…"

"$130." Midoriya stood from his seat.

"$140." Katsuki also got to his feet. "You can't beat that." He growled in Izuku's ear.

"$200" Izuku looked straight into his friends eyes. "My emergency money is worth this. And last I checked you left the hotel with only $160."

"_Once….. Twice. And Finished. Congratulation. Naughty Rin will escort you to the VIP room._"

Bakugou narrowed his eyes and learned into Midoriya ear. "You're too useless to know what to do in there, Stupid Deku."

The realization hit Ikuzu that quick with Kacchan's words. He was at a strip club where women got paid to be naked and I was about to go behind a closed door with one. His face became red.

He wanted to agree with his childhood friend. He suddenly wanted to turn and go in the other direction.

When the waitress came next to him and put a hand on his shoulder is when he realized it was too late.

The VIP room wasn't anything special. It was really only the size of a walk-in closet. There was a couch with a stool on its left side and a side table drawer on the right. The music playing in the room was the same music in the main club area.

The lights were so dim that Midoriya thought it might as well have been dark. Lynn's hand moved from his forearm to his hand as she let him to sit in the couch with her. When she sat down she sat criss crossed hiking up her skirt with a clear view of her underwears mounded section.

Izuku blushed at the sight and decided to start conversation. Distraction is what he needed at the moment.

"So, your quirk is linguistics? I think that an incredible quirk to have. How does it work? You could work for a few different hero agencies with that ability." Lynn wasn't surprised to see that the green haired guy went straight to talking. It did disappoint her a bit. Although earlier she hadn't wanted to sleeze herself, the energy from the bid was still sticking to her skin. Every VIP experience was different. She did have men who only ever wanted to talk. She had men who didn't want her to talk at all. Some wanted me to just strip down to full nudity. Then there were the ones where it got physical.

She tried not to show her disappointment and instead show her gratitude for his interest in her quirk. "Thank you for that. Some people think my quirk is boring. It also only works if I hear the language at least once. If I hear it spoken once I know how to speak, listen, and write the language. I can't speak Russian because I've never really heard a conversation in Russian."

"Does it have to be a whole conversation for your quirk to absorb it?" Izuku wished that he had his notebook with him to take notes. He also thought that something like that might weird her out.

"As of right now yes. It's just like any other quirk that needs practice and improvement. My fluent languages are English, Spanish, Japanese, Korean, and French. They were the easiest to get with my environment. Well, the Japanese and Korean were from Anime and Movies. The French was from a week trip to Canada. Spanish may as well be a requirement for how often it's heard and used." She turned to him and saw that he was truly enjoying and absorbing every word she said. "Tell me about you? What's your quirk? What brings you to America?"

Midoriya did notice that when she asked about him she moved a bit closer and their knees were touching. The little bit of physical contact made him smile. "Well, Basically I'm just really strong when I need to be. My class is taking a trip to learn the laws and regulations on being a Hero in the states. We leave tomorrow and Mineta and Denki still wanted to check off one last thing on there list. Maybe you should travel so that you can pick up other languages. I'm sure there would be other positive out comes from traveling around the world as well. I feel like I've learned a lot since our short visit here." He stopped talking when he felt the hand fall on his inner thigh.

"You talk a lot, Izuku. I'd like to have a clear picture on what you want out of your VIP experience. You did spend $200 to have me all to yourself.", She strategically maneuvered herself to be straddling him. "It even looked like you were about to gamble a friendship over me."

She placed both hands on his chest firmly pushing him into the back cushion, "Did you really spend that money and risk a friendship just to TALK with me?"

Izuku fumbled with his words. He did the thing again. His mumbling. Just because he has gotten better didn't mean it didn't happen. The lack of great lighting in the room along with the start of a new almost dark electric keyboard started to play.

Lynn couldn't help but feel the vibrations of the song and lack of light course through her. She slowly rolled her body against his. Her hands slid down her sides tracing her curves and moving Midoriya's to her high thigh.

He was surprised by the sudden softness of her skin on his hands. Her body moving in time with the music. She seemed to be taken away by the music. It was a bit intoxicating for him. He felt like he was invading her personal space though he knew he wasn't if she put his hands on her.

"Relax." She hummed. Izuku took the bait and felt all the tension in his shoulders disappear. Not really knowing what to do he started to lightly cherish her outer thighs. He enjoyed feeling her skin under his fingertips.

They caught each others eyes and Lynn wanted to take things a step further for the seemingly innocent boy. So she made her way to undo the tie of her costume and slowly start to undo every button.

Izuku's eyes never left hers as fear to stare too hard somewhere else. His hands acted on their own when they slipped to her bottom and pulled her closed to him on her lap. He felt his fingers digging into her bottom and he decided that he liked holding her ass in his hands. The underwear just barely covering her curves. The thought of the Notice Me Senpai flashed into his thoughts and made him smirk with a small laugh escaped his lips.

Of course Lynn heard the snicker and became amused at to what it was for. Curiosity always got the best of her. "What's so funny?" She finished with the buttons.

The light she saw in her eyes made her blush. Had SHE done something wrong? "I was just 'noticing' you is all." His hands that cradled her butt squeezed as he said the words.

Lynn groaned and flopped onto the couch. She didn't realize how she was laying there completely exposed to Midoriya's eyes.

His hands felt empty as she relocated. He decided to follow by laying next to her propping himself up on one elbow. "I think it's actually cute." He tried to reassure her.

"The moment I was told to do VIP I was so embarrassed to go out knowing you all would understand it." She covered her face to hide.

Izuku thought it was an interesting turn of events that she was the one seemingly innocent now. He did a scan of her body since her eyes were covered.

She was barefoot with purple nail polish on them. His eyes slid up her calf, thighs and landed on her hips. The skirt she was wearing could hardly be called a piece of clothing with how little it covered. Then again maybe that was the point.

Her flat stomach was exposed now as the school shirt fell to the sides of her body.

Her skin was pale and looked like it never saw the sun. His thoughts went back to her performance on the stage and how he longed to be the other woman hovering over her. That longing was coming back.

Kacchan had said that he wouldn't know what to do in a VIP room. What his childhood friend failed to understand was that even if he never had personally experienced intimacy with another person didn't mean he did not know what to do.

He did have to explore the internet a few times to help relieve himself a few times. His analytical brain could not help but store information for when the day came that he himself was also in one of those situations.

* * *

Lynn could feel the relaxed silence in the room. She could also feel the eyes that moved up her body. He was observing her but it didn't feel creepy or uncomfortable. It almost made her want to snuggle up close to him. To nuzzle her face into his chest.

That wasn't going to happen though as she felt the shift of weight on the couch move from beside her.

"Can I - can I touch you?" She heard him ask.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Izuku had never felt so scared in his life as he watched the woman uncover her face and tell him yes. We tried to tune out the words in his brain because he knew that if he listened to them he would wimp out.

He closed his eyes and pulling in the performance from the stage earlier. His reference for how he was about to spend the last bit of his time in the VIP room.

Lynn felt his hands part her knees and she almost flinched. She hadn't expected that. When she gave him permission to touch her she half expected him to be sloppy and grab a breast or give her a kiss. With his hands parting her legs she suddenly felt vulnerable and completely off guard. She new her face had turned to 50 Shades of Crimson at the naughty thoughts of what he was going to do with her legs open.

Often times in the VIP room she was the one doing all of the work and the men who took control would have already done so a while ago.

Midoriya could not help but smirk at the blush on her face as he parted her legs. It was enticing to know that he was the one that made it happen. He was now on his knees between her legs with his hands bending her legs giving himself something to hold.

Looking straight into her glossy eyes he did a slow thrust into her pelvis. The motion was flawless and it was a surprise how natural it felt to his hips. Noticing how the Naughty Rin was now biting her lip made his hips do another thrust before pinning both of her hands above her head.

With his hand pinning her wrists down Lynn felt his body hover over hers. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body and could sense that he was toned under the shirt he was wearing. If her hands were not pinned she'd have to confirm her suspicions. Izuku slowly moved his free hand up her bare side. His touch was a well mix between soft and firm as he went over the curves of her hip. Then over her stomach and between her breast. His fingers playful laced and tugged at the centerpiece of the black bra.

He bit the inside of his lip to make sure he didn't go passed any boundaries. The skin on her body began to form goosebumps as they worked there way up her collar bone, behind her neck and into her hair.

Lynn's mind was in a daze as she felt his fingers start to grip her hair. She saw the hunger in his eyes as they watched her. Her eyes kept flickering from his eyes to his mouth. She wanted more of him. She closed her eyes and imagined his lips cherishing her neck. The thought had her arch into Midoriya's torso.

This had him groan in frustration as he felt her full on him. His jeans got tight and to hide the embarrassing erection he swiftly and careful flipped her so that she was on all fours.

The change in positions stunned the waitress and she tried to make a move to be upright but the strength in the he had on her shoulder blades kept her in place.

"I-I'm sorry." She relaxed as she truly did hear how sincere he was.

Midoriya felt guilty for startling her. When he felt the tension in her shoulders fade he moved his hands down her back and to her hips. His face was heated at his thoughts. He knew what he wanted to do next. He felt that he shouldn't turn back now.

Lynn didn't know what he was planning or wanting to do but she felt the hesitation. She was feeling needy as she waited to see what would happen. To encourage him she pushed back into his pelvis. She hasn't expected to feel a bulge through his jeans. A smirk grew on her face and she decided to move her ass up and down jeans in a teasing manner.

Of course Izuku had not accounted for this and suddenly had the feeling of shamefulness for how far this had gone. He pulled away from the woman and sat on the far side of the couch.

"I'm sorry this has gone to far." He was trying to cover his boner with his hands in his lap.

Lynn had never felt so rejected from anyone in the VIP room. Guess there really was a first for everything.

"No. No. Don't be sorry. I am sorry if I overstepped." She sat down next to him and started to button up her shirt. "Your time is almost up though. If you'd like I can help with your problem before you head out to your friends." Lynn had genuinely thought she was being a good VIP hostess with her offer. That didn't appear to be the case though when his face became beet red.

"That's not necessary." He looked around the room to change the topic, "So why do you go by Rin and not Lynn?"

She couldn't help but giggle because when his Japanese the 2 names sounded the same. She didn't want to be rude and tell him that THAT was the reason for the joke behind the name though. "I just really liked it. You can call me Rin from here on out. I heard you being called by 3 different names. Which do you go by?"

Izuku had to think for a moment about what she meant. "I'm not completely sure what you mean but you can call me Izuku. We leave tomorrow anyways."

He noticed her lips turn down some. "Did I say something wrong?"

She couldn't help but sign, "I'm sorry that your last night in America didn't end with a bang. I'm happy to have gotten to spend this time with you though. I haven't had a guy treat me the way you did in here before. Not really."

Izuku grabbed her hand. He could see that her words were true. She really felt like she didn't give him a good time. "I promise that you gave me a good time. I'll never forget this trip. Plus the guys might never let me live it down. Not that there is anything to really mention. We didn't do anything. We really only just touched a little bit. I've never met a person with your quirk either. Just talking with you about it will be something I'll never forget."

Lynn smiled as the boy rambled on about how he had a good time. The clock on the all indicated that their time was up. She thought the boy was cute and could have spent more time with him. Sometimes it was hard to remember that this was just work.

She leaned into Izuku and kissed his lips. It was a soft kiss. When she didn't feel him respond either positive or negative she placed both hands on his cheeks and deeped it just a little bit before pulling away.

"Thank you."

* * *

After the boys left the strip club they met up with the girls in front of the night club they were at.

Izuku couldn't help but keep thinking about that last sweet kiss that he had shared with Rin. He wasn't lying when he said that he'd never forget her. He hopes that she'd never forget him.

Maybe their paths will cross again one day.

All the boys of course harassed him with questions about what happened in the VIP room. When they realized that he was definitely not going to talk they eventually let it go.

It turned out that after he won his bid Denki won the next one. Only he didn't make it the whole hour. He short circuited during his personal lap dance and Tori had to try translating to the guys for help.

On their way back to the hotel they all had their own little pods. They knew they had to sneak in through the back of the hotel which they had managed to successfully achieve.

They all agreed that they had a great time and that if they did get in trouble it would have been worth it. It was always nicer to not get into trouble though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

What the Yuuei students didn't know was that their teacher did know they were out past their curfew.

They were were waiting for them to come back so that they themselves could go out. Aizawa wanted to be the buzz kill to their fun but Yagi and Yamada convinced him that they were kids that definitely knew how to take care of themselves.

When they realized that the students were out they stayed in because they could have everyone out at once. At least now they they were back at the hotel they were in a controlled environment. It would have been bad if the teachers were out and their students tried to call for help and they weren't at the hotel.

Yamada was taking the lead and was head straight for a building with a flashing woman on it. The heroes hadn't been to a gentleman's establishment in a long time. Between teaching and pro hero work they hardly had time for these types of lesures.

They sat in the center back of the open room. Not at the front of the stage and not to far away to not enjoy the show.

"I forget that the aging is different here. I feel a bit uncomfortable watching a young girl who could be my student." All Might admitted to his fellow teachers.

"I agree. But they're not all that young." Yamada said pointing out a more mature woman as she walked by.

Aizawa didn't speak his thoughts. He wasn't particularly bothered by the age of women. I learned a long time ago that some things you just needed to mentally separate from one another.

When Lynn heard the Japanese she was temporarily excited till she realized that is wasn't who she thought it was. Her heart skipped a beat thinking that Izuku had come back to ask for her number or email or pen pal. OR SOMETHING! Sure he said he would remember her but she wasn't the type of person to want to live off of memories. She wanted to hang out with him outside of this dirty establishment.

She was finishing up a mans order for his 4th strawberry daiquiri. Turning to wait on the next table she felt her ass get slapped. Any other night she wouldn't have cared. It happened all the time. Tonight had starting off differently though and she shouldn't have expected the men to continue to be as nice as Izuku was.

Turning her frown upside down she turned to the man and winked. As she walked her way over to the table with foreigners she was saw that one of them had been watching her. He didn't appear to be watching her in a creepy sort of way.

Perhaps he was just waiting for her to make it to their table.

"_Hello, is there anything I can get for you guys this evening_?" She asked while sitting on the edge of their table. She never took off her school girl uniform from earlier. The teachers all noticed the writing on her ass when she took her seat.

Aizawa found it amusing but kept his mouth shut and face natural. Yamada was the one to laugh out loud to the writing.

"_I WILL HAVE ANY OF YOUR LOCAL WHISKEY_!" He was loud by nature and the humor of the underwear never left him.

"_I will have the same_." Aizawa.

"_A water for myself young lady.", _All Might was the last to order.

"_Alright then. And is that all or is there anything else that you may need or translated?_" She had a warm smile. A smile that when All Might looked around the room felt like it didn't belong.

"_Translated? I would like you to know that I am proficient in the English language. I am an English teacher after all._" Yamada will admit that he flirted a bit with the young waitress. Why the hell not. It was his idea to go to the club.

Lynn grinned at the long haired blond. She twisted her body so that she was sitting on the table fully now. She faced the flirting man but couldn't help but eye the dark mystery man next to him too.

"Your English is really good Sensei. Maybe you can give me a one on one oral lesson." She spoke in Japanese and finally won a snicker from tall, dark, and handsome.

"Nope. Can't do it. You're the same age and speak the same language as my students." Yamada sat back and lost all amusement in the female.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I don't get to use my quirk very often and you gave me the perfect chance." Lynn suddenly shut her legs so that her underwear wasn't seen by the men.

"Your quirk is linguistics?" The question came from the hot hobo.

"Yep. Not a very cool quirk. Not like the boys that were in here earlier this evening. The one boy short circuited during Tori's lap dance." She laughed thinking back to when Tori was telling her the story about how she thought he had had a heart attack.

The men all looked amongst each other amused. "Oh, Don't worry. He was okay in the end. I was informed afterwards. The staff had a hard time telling his friends that they needed help. I wish that they could have asked me for help but I was too busy in the VIP room with one of the other guys."

Yamada started laughing so hard his sides started to hurt. "Were you stuck with Grape Juice?"

Lynn started to blush and felt the red cover her face and ears. It had never occurred to her that these Japanese men would know the ones that were here earlier.

Aizawa saw the young girls face taint with the realization that we were all connected.

Amused he thought to push this a bit before heading back to the hotel to reprimand them.

"I'm sorry if my student wasn't up to standards. If you'd like I could redeem your experience with an Asian man. Make sure it's an experience to remember." Shota Aizawa knew that he probably should have taken the advancement that he did but the glassy heated look in her eyes was worth it.

The way the man spoke to her made her lady parts want to tremble. And then she thought about his words.

"That won't be necessary. My experience was definitely one to remember." Lynn found herself thinking about Izuku, "We talked and he seemed to really admire my quirk. He did ramble off a few time which I was okay with."

The teachers all listened to her and realized that she was definitely not talking about Mineta. He would not have spent his VIP time talking.

"He was sweet. He tried to make the best of his experience after I told him that is wasn't worth the $200 to just talk." Her voice traveled off.

"_$200 American Dollars!_" All Might might exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've never had someone bid that much on me before. He was up against his friend who seemed pretty explosive when he got out bidded."

All the teachers had the same thought. 'Bakugou.'

"Anyways Sensei, It's not necessary to try an redeem anything. Izuku really impressed me." As she got up off the table to leave she remembered something from her experience with Izuku.

She turned to the men, "And what they say about Asians being small is definitely not true."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

One Year and 7 Months Later

She's was beginning to realize by now that she wasn't making the smartest choices in life. Since her graduation she hasn't gotten into a good college and she really couldn't afford anything better. She could hardly even pay for her loans now.

The decision to move out of her parents house was a poor one. One that she couldn't take back because about a month after her father transferred jobs. So her parents ended up downgrading and moving out of state.

She started going by the name Rin full time at the club and has even started to introduce herself to new people as Rin.

The fact that her fun summer stripper job is now her full time job didn't exactly make her happy. She made the best of it though. The VIP and waitressing alone weren't enough for her though. So she took to the stage.

It had just been another long night and she was exhausted.

When she made it to her apartment she said hello to the cat that she didn't own. There was a time when she wanted to adopt a cat because she was feeling a bit lonely. But she knew she wouldn't have been able to take care of it.

Instead she sometimes just likes to pretend that she had a cat anyways. She'd discovered that it was no different then the people that she knew who DID have cats. Every time she would go to Tori's apartment she'd claim there was a cat living there but I had never seen it.

Her best friend sometimes got mad at her for comparing their pets. After she'd tell a funny story about her cat, Rin would simply reply about how she found it funny when her cat did the same thing.

It was dry humor that had adapted over the time being alone.

There was mail on the floor at the entrance of the apartment. It was a strange place to have mail because she didn't have a slot on her door. She had a PO Box. That meant someone had personally slipped this under her door for her.

Rin was not a waiter for anything anymore. It's been a habit she's gained since living on her own. If she wanted something now she wanted it now.

The envelope did not have a return address on the front so she didn't have to worry about ripping the thing open. In the past she'd ripped open a letter and later needed to tape it to see the return address.

Always learning things the hard way.

Her apartment was basically a studio. In the sense that her bed was also her couch in her living room. Flopping down, opening the letter and slipping off her shoes Rin wanted an award for multitasking.

The envelopes contents dropped on her face.

"_Didn't think that one through pussy cat_." She sat up and spoke to her imaginary cat.

The first thing she picked up was the letter portion.

"_Dear Ms. Lynn Marie Samson,_

_I'm writing on behalf of your interest in working in the resources department at our company. We're sorry to inform you that we're not in need of a linguistics operator right now._

_We would like to offer you a position at our other office location. _

_We thank you for your interest._

_Sincerely, Might Hero Agency"_

Turning to the other paper in the letter she saw that it was a handwritten letter.

"Dear Ms. Samson,

I had received your email about a linguistics position at our American location.

I was happy to see you take up my job offer even if it was almost a year after. Unfortunately we do not have an opening at that location.

That's why I have taken the liberty to place a plane ticket in here for you. You have been hired to work at our Japan office here in Roppongi City in Tokyo, Japan."

Rin stared at the letter for a moment. There is no way that she read that right. Looking through the rest of the fallen envelope contents she saw that there was indeed a plane ticket dated for 3 days from now. She also scanned over what seemed my movers paperwork.

"We will be providing you with an apartment that is in a suitable location for your work. First and last month's rent has been taken care of by a charitable donor.

Your itinerary for the next week has been included with this.

I am excited to have you working at my office.

\- All Might"

The Japanese was neatly written throughout the letter and at the bottom as a giant sloppy ALL MIGHT signature. Rin knew that this was a letter worth its money. Even if she didn't accept the job she could totally sell his handwriting for some cash.

She remembers when she met All Might all that time ago. She barely knew who he was. In America we had our own hero charts and when All Might had been in America it was before her little kid mind could understand the hero system.

The memory from that night was apparently life changing.

'_She had returned with the 3 mens drink orders to see them standing ready to leave. _

"_Are you going" She asked as she approached them. _

_Yamada was the one to speak, "Yeah. Sorry about that. This old man here though it having a hankering to punish." It sounded dirty but he wasn't really exaggerating. Aizawa's 1-A Class was known for getting in trouble throughout their time at Yuuei but it's been uneasily trouble free this last year. He has been waiting for something to get them for._

"_We will be paying for our drinks and your tip at the front." The dark teacher turned and started to head out Present Mic on his tail. _

_Lynn huffed she felt like they were leaving because of her. Guess she wasn't very good at communicating with people. Even if she did know their language. _

"_Excuse me." Lynn turned to see the lanky blond. "I'd like to apologize on behalf of anything our students may have done earlier on in the night."_

_The tall man was bowing. As a cultured individual Lynn understood. But all the people around her were staring at the man._

"_I-It's okay." She tugged on his shoulders to have him stand up right._

"_I'd like to give you this." He held out a card. "If you want a career change please contact me. Everyone's a hero in their own way."_

_Lynn accepted the card as the man left. _

_Glancing at the card she read the Might Hero Agency Logo. It had All Might written on it with __Toshinori Yagi in a smaller font under it.'_

It was a few months ago when decided she needed to make a change. She couldn't call the foreign number because the fees would have been too much money. So she stuck with an email.

She had been ready to move to Detroit if she got the job but not across the world.

"I GOT THE JOB!" She sent the text to Tori. The text sounded excited but she was more neutral.

"That's Exciting. Off to Detroit."

"It's at the Japan location."

Rin saw the classic '...' that signaled that her friend couldn't figure out how to respond. Which was okay because she had no clue how to feel about any of it either.

* * *

He felt like he was being sent to the principal's office. Which had hardly ever happened even at Yuuei. He wanted to cry but instead looked ahead at the receptionist desk. Bakugou had already been scolded and sent home. It was his turn and he knew that All Might wasn't going to be easy on him this time. He had given him a warning the last time that him and Katsuki did this much damage to a building.

"Mr. Yagi is ready for you now." The receptionist told me. She was a nice lady an often saw Midoriya Izuku visiting the business leader for leisure reasons. But the past 4 months the visits had increased to repremending reasons.

Izuku walked through the doors and saw All Might looking out the window.

Before the hero could defend himself his mentor stopped him.

"I had already given you both a warning the last time you caused this much damage. We had already discussed how this affects people's safety but it affects the company too. In turn it affects people's jobs. Not just hero's jobs but every person who works for the Might Hero Agency. You didn't think about that. Hundreds of people work here and at other locations. If you boys keep destroying the city the government won't help keep this company going. And all of these people will lose their jobs. I don't want to have to fire you both from hero work."

Izuku hung his head. He had always thought of the safety of the public. He hadn't thought of financial security the company provided so many other people.

"I'm sorry." Was all Izuku could think about saying he had already been unset about the building. Looking back Katsuki and himself DID have room to beat the villain without there being so much damage. He felt the disappointment rediate off of All Might.

With a heavy sigh the mentor walked over to the young hero. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Young Midoriya, I'm not saying this to upset you. I am proud of you and young Bakugou to finally be working together without fighting."

It was turn. Ever since All Might took Bakugou Katsuki off of Best Jeanist and he made the 2 of them go on a co-workers retreat they have become close friends. The down side was that both of their quirks together were destructive.

"I am taking you off of field work for a month." Izuku was shocked to hear this.

"What? But who will protect the people?" The tears dried up because he felt an anger behind them now.

"We have other heroes in the company and there are plenty of other hero companies in the city to help protect. I know that you don't like this. But you've gotten away the last few times with a slap on the wrist while young Bakugou had to file reports. The video evidence shows you this time though."

Izuku just wanted to help people but he also wanted to be the number one. He had made it into the Top 30 last month. With no field work his ranking would definitely drop.

"Okay. I can accept this." He signed and looked up at his mentor. There relationship has grown a lot and he knew that although we was being punished it was for good reasons.

The retired hero puffed into smoke and became big and buffy, "You don't have a choice but to accept it. Besides, since I've started dating Inko I can't make it look like I'm playing favorites with my girlfriends son."

Izuku rolled his eyes and smiled. 'There was that too.'

**AN: Sorry if it seems a bit longer then the other chapters. I wanted to get all of the time lap in one chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Izuku had his own desk on the 23rd floor with about a dozen other heroes' desks. It wasn't anything fancy. The whole floor was dedicated for heroes ranking from 20 - 40. He has seen the 22nd floor with hero rankings 11 - 19 and they had cubicles that some of them made their own.

All heroes with the a Top 10 ranking got their very own office. There offices were on floors 20 and 21.

But for Izuku's punishment he was given a desk on the 3rd floor in the financial and international affairs department. All Might told him that he needed to work with the people he was effecting by being reckless. Since he wasn't going to be doing hero work for the month he was going to get paid the hourly wages of any other Might Agency employee.

He had a box with all of his desks things to make the transition feel a bit more at ease. He placed it in his chair and started to unload. He didn't have many things but a few pictures and a figurine to make it feel like a little piece of home. All of the other stuff in the box were folders, stationary, and things of that nature.

Looking around the room his desk was 1 of 6. The desk across from his was bare and the person next to that desk was the only other person in the room with him.

"Hello, My name is Midoriya Izuku. It's nice to meet you." I bowed to the woman.

She stood up shuffling and bowing back a few times. "Hello, name is Amy Kelly. Kelly Amy. Call me Amy." The woman was struggling to talk. Izuku could tell that Japanese wasn't her first language.

"It's nice to meet you Amy. Could you show me around the office and where everything is?"

"Yes. Yes."

Any they started there tour. Izuku brought a notebook and took notes on everything. Where to go to find what files and in what rooms. Where the different machines where. How to use them. He had watched too many comedies on people now knowing how to use a fax machine. He asked plenty of questions and was thankful that he was a quick learner.

When he was finished the work day was over and he could head home.

The travel back home was about an hour and a half. He still lived at home with his mom and he didn't see a problem with that.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped through the door was All Mights shoes in the entryway. It wasn't uncommon for him to be over the house now. He had been dating his mother for about 2 years now.

His mom divorced his father while he was still in Yuuei. It didn't bother him much because he hardly knew the man. Izuku was happy that his mom was happy. It was a bit awkward at the beginning.

When All Might would be over for family dinners. It wasn't the dinner part as much as it was the flirting part. He would see his mother and his mentor stealing glances from one another. There was even the time they had tried to play footsies under the table and Izuku's foot was the one being played with on accident.

The worst experience was the walk in though. It was so incredibly embarrassing for him. The day he came home to his mother and All Might having sex in the kitchen. That was the day he realized how serious the relationship was. There were many mixed emotions for Izuku himself that day.

He had always looked up to All Might but it almost felt like a betrayal for him to be intimate with his mother. He had always felt protective of his mother and in that moment his mentor was defiling her.

That was unfortunately the same day his mom volunteered All Might to give her darling son Izuku the birds and the bees talk. She hadn't known that he had already basically had that talk with him when they were in America.

Thinking back on that night wasn't as embarrassing as it was in the past. He had since been intimate with another female. He was pretty confident in himself now. And situationally he feels that if you're going to be in bed with a woman you should know them well enough to not be ashamed.

On the flight home from America he explained the VIP room to his mentor. The response that he had got was he proud that he hadn't take advantage of the situation. He was almost heroic of him. All Might had also shoved his shoulder and told him how that waitress had informed them about his erection size being more than enough.

The comment made his face turn red and even till today his face turns red thinking about it. Even is it did also make him smirk and boost his ego.

"Izuku baby. Are you okay? Your looking a little flushed." His mother was looking in the doorway now.

"Nah. I'm fine Mom. Do you need help with dinner?" He took off his falling apart red shoes and stepped into the house.

"That's not necessary. Toshi and I just finished up. We have news for you." His mother headed for the kitchen table.

As he said before, his mom was happy with All Might. She had even lost some weight when they started dating. Her confidence had skyrocketed and she liked to call them her 2 favorite boys.

When Izuku sat at the table he didn't know what to expect. His mother and the lanky All Might sat in front of him holding hands.

"So what's the news?" He asked hoping that his mother wasn't pregnant. He didn't think his mother could handle that. Honestly he didn't even know if she still could get pregnant.

"Izuku," That really got his attention. All Might hardly called him that. He didn't mind the fatherly feelings he got from him. He just didn't want to mix home and work. "I have asked your mother to move in with me."

"Sooo, you're taking the next big step?" Midoriya was ignoring the elephant that apparently was invited into the room.

"Yeess." Toshinori dragged out the word. He didn't want to be to blunt with what him and Inko were getting at. But his strong and stern girlfriend wasn't about that.

"Izuku Honey, I love you and I know that the main reason you still live at home is to care for me and be here for me." Izuku found himself staring at him mom and the bomb she was dropping, "I will be moving in with Toshi in the city. We're selling the house. Th-that means you're going to have to move too."

The last part was hard even for Inko to say. She was happy to move in with Toshinori but it was a huge step in motherhood to let your child go. And selling the house that she had raised him in was going to be the finial hoorah.

"O-okay then. I save more than enough money saved from hero work. I know I can find a place." Before Izuku's brain started to do its mumbling about where he would live and pros and cons, All Might cut him off.

"I already found a place for you my boy."

"You did?"

"Yes. It's actually the same building that young Bakugou lives in. I did need to rehome him after taking him from Best Jeanist."

Izuku remembers that his friends parents moved out of country right after Katsuki graduated Yuuei. The main reason he worked for Jeanist was because they provided dorms for starting heroes.

"You really don't have to do all that for me-"

Toshinori Yagi looked into Izuku's eye, "I WANT to do this. A father wants to help his son."

And just like that both Inko and Izuku Midoriya started crying at the dinner table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rin may never go back home to America. She never in her life wants to be on another 14 hour plane trip. She made it through customs, immigration, security and she found her driver. After longs days like this she wanted 1 of three things.

To have a real pet cat to cuddle up to her, really nice time with a man or a really hot shower. More often than most she's only get the later. Clearly she'd never gotten a cat and when it came down to the man department she had a number or 2 that she would call but for the most part she could do it herself.

Since she was in a new county she didn't think she'd be getting a cat soon. She didn't know anyone to fill any of her desires. So that left the shower.

It we ever got out of this traffic.

"Do you have an estimate on how long it will be till we're there?" She asked the driver. He seemed a bit surprised that she could speak the language.

"It's unclear. Traffic is backed up due to a villian attack."

She huffed and thought to wait it out it was already well into the evening hours. Maybe she could sleep in the back seat.

As they waited in the car an explosion erupted in the distance. Rin looked between the front seats to see what was going on. Smoke was billowing into the sky and then there was another explosion that was a bit closer and then another.

"We need to evacuate the vehicle right now." The drivers car that wasn't moving went into park. He was snatching up papers from the glove compartment.

Rin was still looking out the front window as the explosions kept getting closer and closer. She had never seen any villain attacks. It's not that they didn't have them in America. She just didn't live in the city where it happened. This was the first time that she'd seen anything like this.

"Is there a hero coming?" She asked the driver but saw that he had already left.

She started to panic a bit. What was she supposed to do. Clearly evaluate but where was she supposed to go.

Rin fumbled with the car door.

Explosion.

The cool air of the evening sky hit her. And she needed to figure out where to go. At first glance she only saw more road and abandoned cars.

She'd exited the car on the wrong side.

Explosion.

Looking forward she could see the villain being chased down this way. He was pulling circular red grenades out of his hands and tossing them at cars.

Explosion.

The villain was getting way to close now and Rin was making her way around the car to the safe side of the road. Stupid opposite sides of the roads.

She was running as fast as she could to get herself out of harm's way.

The villain saw the moving target amongst the abandoned street. There was always the one bystander. The one person who took a few seconds longer than the rest.

He jumped from car top to car top headed for his prey.

A growl was getting closer to him. With a giggle, "Hop, Hop. Car Top to Car Top. When will I stop."

Rin was just reaching the sidewalk when the villain had gotten to her side. She didn't know why but her brain told her that the sidewalk was a safe zone.

"Oooo. A fine foreigner you are. The Juggler is me. Fear in your eyes is all I see."

She was petrified. The man dubbed the Juggler came right in front of her.

"I-I-I….."

"Speechless you are. Here, hold this for me. If you let go the foreigner will go to the coroner." The villain forced a red grenade into her hand.

If Rin thought she was scared before she was even more so now. She felt the tears start to roll out of her eyes.

"Ground Zero. Oh Hero. Come save the day while I make my getaway." The Juggler watched the hero getting closer and took off down the alley.

Bakugou Katsuki wasn't a fool and would not be made to look like one. But he had learned the hard way when it came to asking for backup and to let your pride go sometimes as a hero.

The Juggler had left the civilian with a bomb and booked it. What he didn't know was the Red Riot was waiting for him on the other end.

He made his way over to the woman and first inspected the situation. She was crying. Clearly because of the bomb that was placed in her hand. She was definitely not Japanese.

"_Everything going to be alright. I'm here to help." _He repeated what he was taught in his training camp all that time ago. Even after Yuuei Best Jeanist had him take not 1 but 2 additional courses to help with his people skills.

"I can speak Japanese." The girl admitted. Her eyes were closed and the tears were still rolling down her face. She wasn't an ugly crier.

"Okay. Okay. What is your name?" He was trying to calm her down so that she didn't accidently let the bomb go off.

"I-I-I I go by Rin." She felt him stepping in closer. With her eyes shut she could try and pretend that she wasn't here but she knew better then that. So she opened them and looked into the masked heroes eyes. He had red eyes that were softly and quizzingly looking into hers now.

He couldn't place where he had seen her before but he knew that he had met her before. Now was not the time to be trying to figure out though. "Rin. I'm going to take the grenade now. Let got when I tell you to okay?"

The woman just nodded her head yes. I softly and carefully worked my hand onto her wrist when my hand reached the bomb I felt that my gloves were too thick to feel the her hand pressure on the lever.

She felt his hand pull away and as she was about to panic she watched him use his teeth to pull off his long glove. The hero named Ground Zero placed his calloused hand on her wrist. Again he carefully and skillfully wrapped his larger hand around the grenade in her hand.

"Let go." She let go and a huge relief washed over her shoulder.

Ground Zero pulled his arm back and threw the bomb in the open air as high up and as far as he could.

The explosion wasn't going to hurt her but it still made her flinch. She grabbed onto the hero's utility belt for comfort. Having him near for protection. Looking up at the savior she saw him watching her.

His black mask highlighted the crimson irises. She traveled down to look over his toned abs that you could see through his fitted black top. The orange X definitely marked the spot.

Katsuki watched the woman check him out. It was flattering and we tried his best not to flex. He recognized her from somewhere. Her brunette hair was in a messy bun. Not the messy bun that he knew girls tried to achieve with fashion. This was the I just have a long ass fucking day messy bun. To be fair she did almost get blown up.

She bit her lips as she eyes her fingers on his utility belt. His pants were baggy and hung loose on his hip. Keeping the rest of his toned body to the imagination. She knew she was undressing him with her eyes.

Ground Zero could feel her undressing him with her eyes. It's happened before but at least this time it was someone around his age.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked her.

Coming out of her daze she let go of his belt and held onto her backpack straps. "I'm okay. A bit shaken up. But I'm not physically injured."

He nodded in approval and turned to head out. "That's it?" Rin couldn't help but question.

"Uh, Yeah. Unless you're injured I'm done here." About to leave again.

"But I'm lost and need help. My driver left me too. As a hero aren't you supposed to help those in need." She eyed him down with the challenge.

Bakugou wanted to curse the women. "Well, Fuck me." He growled to himself.

"I'd love to." Rin smirked to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She had told him the address to where she was moving and what a small world it was.

"I can take you. It's about a 45 minute walk." He didn't say anything more then that. She didn't need to know that was his fucking building too.

The walk was relatively quiet and Katsuki was grateful the woman wasn't trying to make small talk.

"There are A LOT of vending machines." He had spoken too soon. She couldn't last another 15 minutes?

"What?!" He was aggressive with his response. Rin didn't mind the aggression though. It actually made her step a little closer to him.

Pointed to a vending machine, "There is a vending machine on almost every corner."

"Soo?"

"So, its different then in America." Her eyes trailed over his body.

Bakugou started to ignore the woman and her eyes. Almost home.

"How old are you?" She was trying to make conversation again.

With a heavy sign, "21." He was so done with his day until her heard her next works.

"Notice Me Senpai." She giggled at the inside joke with herself. The shadows of the street lights told her that she was the only one advancing forward. Stopping to turn back he was staring at her.

Katsuki could understand why he would have forgotten. She was simply just a side character during his class trip to America. No one important to remember. He watched as she walked to his still figure.

Her hair was the same shade of brown. Her curves added up the same. He took her hand and pulled her into the side alley. It wasn't an alley as much as just a thin space between buildings. He didn't think so far ahead to how close that would be standing to each other.

"Can you say that again?" He tried not to sound demanding.

Rin's breasts could almost touch his chest with how tight the space was. Wait say what again.

"How old are you?" She looked confused.

"NO! The other part stupid." He snipped.

"Notice Me Senpai?" It was a question. Did I offend him? She was new to the culture and didn't want to mess up too bad. She was guessing for the most part based off of things she's seem.

He spread through Bakugou's body. He remembers how badly he had wanted the Naughty Rin school girl. It had been a bit of a fantasy for him. It pissed him off to no end that fucking Deku out bidded him. Later to find out that nothing happened in the VIP room.

He needed to be sure. "Say it one more time." Katsuki tried to add a bit of seduction in his request. He knew it worked when he watched the woman lax.

With a blush on her face looking into his eyes. "Notice Me Senpai."

And it was gone. Any self control that Rin had managed to have since being next to the man. Getting on to her tip toes she kissed his lips. It was strange at first because his mouth was slightly opened. But she made it work for her.

There was always that moment when you kiss someone that you realize how far you can take it. When Ground Zero pinned her body to the wall was when she realized that if she wanted to she could take in to a home run.

Katsuki was 100% positive that this was not what he should be doing. He was also 90% positive that he really wanted this. The other 10% was that his bed WAS waiting for him.

When she had kissed his lips he had felt the heat rise in him instantaneously. He couldn't remember the last time he was with a woman in any way. His last one night stand was about 5 months ago. Pre Might Hero Agency.

He wasn't sure it the tiny alley was the best or worst choice. It definitely made being close really easy. His hands didn't ask for permission. As far as he was concerned she wasn't saying no.

They were fighting for dominance with their tongues. Neither one wanted to give into the other. Her hands were running over his biceps. She was feeling, squeezing and gripping onto them. His figure was sexy and she wanted to touch all of him.

She'd never been this close to a hero before but I guess it would make sense for them to be fit with all the work that they do.

Her lips trial to his jaw. His hands slipped over her curves and into the front of her jeans. She couldn't fight the moan in her voice as his finger started to work on her.

He felt the kissing pause as she moaned into his touch. The smile on his face could not be hidden. His ego hitting a high and his finger making more bold movements.

The woman from the past worked her kisses down his neck and onto his little bit of exposed collar bone. She bit down and his had jerked through the pain. But the jerk his the perfect spot.

Katsuki has his erection and she looked hot and heated. She was certainly wet enough. He was ready but didn't want to be an asshole about it.

He thrusted his member into her denim pants and looped his thumb into the hem. "You want to do this as much as I do?"

Rin wasn't sure if it was because he saved her life, he was fucking drop dead hot, his hands, or his erection but she knew she wanted him.

"Fuck yes." She took the lead and undid his belt. Not really what Bakugou had in mind but he'll take it.

It had almost made him hornier to have her take the lead. She didn't even fully pull his pants down. She only did just enough to give exposure. For herself she had pulled down her pants but only took her left pant leg off.

Ground Zero was watching her and she loved the attention. She leaned against the wall and put her left foot on the concrete wall next to him.

Instead of waiting for any other advance he grabbed his member and aligned it with her entrance. The sound she made as he filled her made his actions uncontrollable.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He had on arm bracing the wall and the other around her waist.

"Th-that's it." She told him. She was getting close to finishing. She certainly hoped that he was as well.

And he was. Her words struck a chord. His thrusts became faster to drive her closer to her finish line. Even if its a one night stand Bakugou believed that you get your best pleasure by pleasuring your partner. Karma goes both ways.

When he finally felt the walls tighten around him he pulled out and stroked his member the last few time to release in his hand.

* * *

She had put her jeans back on she took out a notepad from her backpack. Ground Zero noticed this.

"I'm not giving you my number and I can't accept yours." The words were nice but the voice behind that were annoyed.

"No. I don't want you number."

"I don't really do autographs either."

Rin slapped the hero's arm after he finished pulling up his pants.

"I want you to write the directions to the address." Katsuki was surprised by this. The female really didn't want anything from him. She wasn't even going to try.

"Okay. One moment. I'm right handed as you can tell." She watched as he activated his quirk and his hand started glowing and the semen was burning away. Like it was never there.

"I'm sure that came in handy during your adolescent years." After she said it she started laughing at the double pun.

Ground Zero must not had noticed because she then went on to explain came - cum and handy - hand and masturbating.

"You are such a dork." Bakugou found himself telling her. It was the closest she was going to get to a compliment. Beside who nice it was that she wasn't clingy.

Looking into her eyes as her took the notebook. "I didn't relieve just how 'handy' his was till I was older though." He looked up for just a moment to see her giggle. "What's your quirk?"

He finished the directions and looked straight faced at her.

"Linguistics." 'Linguistics.' He had to confirm in his head.

He thought that is was her. "Uh, before we separate I do want to say thanks."

Huffing, "For what?"

"Saving my life. Giving me a good time. You know." She shrugged her shoulder took her bag and started to follow his directions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was the start of Midoriya's 4th day at work. He really had taken to it naturally. He hated to admit to himself that if he had stayed quirkless we wouldn't have minded an office job.

Today was a bit different though. Whenever a major villain attack happened the finance and international affairs office got really busy.

We had to make sure that we got all hero and civilian reports. We had to distinguish who and what was damaged and if they had insurance or not. Had to total costs. Had to translate everything in 3 languages to accommodate the minorities.

The financial part took the most time and we had to work quickly if the community wanted to start repairing ASAP.

For myself I mostly just did what the head of the department told me to. Currently that was to get the license plate numbers of all the cars damaged during The Juggler and Ground Zero's chase.

I received my company laptop two days ago. It allowed me to access DMV records, insurance records, and things of that sort.

Everyone was pretty busy when the door opened to All Might and a curve brunette. Midoriya tried not to pay attention and continued with his work. He wanted to prove that he was good with his punishment.

"This is where you'll be working. Quite busy today after last nights villain attack." He was smiling his signature smile. It looked a bit different on his lanky form but it still expressed the same feelings.

The world had grown accustomed to All Mights true form. He was a businessman now. He ran 70% of the hero industry in Japan. His building was chosen to hold the offices of the Top 40 heroes plus more.

He was the number one leading company in the Kanto Region to hire quirkless employees. He made sure to not have a quirk section on his applications. If they wanted to be hired to use there quirk in some way there was a different type of application process.

"The office starts to get busier around this time of year. It's because of Halloween." Mr. Yagi informed her as he escorted her to her desk.

She looked around at everyone busy with their tasks.

"I thought that was only an American holiday."

"It is but it gives people a reason to drink, dress up and celebrate. With the energy villains try to take advantage of a good time."

Rin nodded her head showing her understanding. Her desk was empty and she was honestly really lost on what exactly her job was here.

"Amy here is our other translator she will be telling you everything that you need to know." All Might motioned to Amy and she stood up and started bowing 2 or 3 times.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. Please take care of me in the office." Rin smiles and gave a slight nod. "Which country are you from?"

Amy was a little taken back. "America"

Her new boss waved as he left the room. Rin simply returned the wave and gave her full attention to her coworker.

"_Me too. Is English your first language then?" _She used her native tongue for the first time since being in Japan. It was a surprise how much she missed the sound.

Izuku heard the sudden English from the new employee and looked up from the DMV records.

She was talking to Amy who seemed to have a weight off of her shoulders. Perhaps she felt more at ease speaking English.

He watched them over the top of the laptop. She had her brunette hair down. The waves licking her neck streaming down her back.

She was wearing black corduroy bell bottoms with a simple button up white dress shirt. It was business casual. The only thing that throw it off was how you could see her striped bra through if.

Midoriya watched her and a sense of realization hit him. He knew her.

Rin was happy to be talking to Amy and Amy was just as happy to be speaking with her.

"_I'm going to get you your company laptop. Wait right here." _And like that she was left alone again.

Sitting in her chair she looked forward to see her desk neighbor peeking his head out to watch her.

Reaching forward with her hand, "Hello, I'm the new translator here. I'm really looking forward to working with you." The man in front of her lowered his computer screen for her to get a full view of his face.

His face wasn't as round but still held the same innocence from a when she last saw him. His hair was still the same green mop that matched his eyes. "IZUKU!" She raised and leaned over the desks to get a better look at his face. It was blushing from her proximity.

Midoriya would always remember her. She had topped off his trip to America. She was the lustful smile that didn't belong amongst the rest.

"Do I know you?" Rin's heart crumbled.

She felt her stomach drop.

He laughed. "I'm just kidding. I told you I would never forget you."

She slapped her hands on her desk. "That. Was. Not. Funny." Although she said it wasn't funny she knew she had a huge All Might smile on her face. "I never thought that I'd see you again."

Rubbing the back of his neck and thinking about how she was basically naked the last time he saw her. "Neither did I."

Rin sensed the nerves and put 2 and 2 together. "How about we forget about what happened before and start our friendship over?"

* * *

After they had agreed to start their friendship fresh Izuku and Amy both gave her a tour of the building. It was massive and Rin was bound to get lost within her first week. As her first day went along she figured out that her job mostly consisted of translating the hero reports on what happened during their patrols and any attacks. She translated other things as well but the reports were a majority of it.

Amy was the other translator but her language capabilities were not because of a quirk but because she just studied really hard. Rin realized that the speed and coherency that her quirk gave her was something Amy didn't have. So when it came to the job she tried her best not to show her work to Amy. She already seemed shy and didn't want to ruin any of her confidence any further.

Earlier that day when she met with Mr. Yagi he had informed her that he wanted to see her before she left for the day.

When she was in front of the receptionist desk the lady didn't speak but just told her to enter.

Rin casually just opened the door to see All Might and Izuku talking by the window.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting. The receptionist said I could come in."

"RIN! I have Midoriya here to escort you home today. Perhaps you both can discuss how barren your apartments are."

Izuku looked up at All Might. "This is the first I'm hearing of this."

The smile never left Mr. Yagi's face. "Do we live in the same apartment?" Rin wasn't upset by the situation just curious.

"That's correct. I helped move Izuku into the building after his mother chose to sell his childhood home. I own the building and you'll find that a few of your coworkers and heroes alike live there."

"You're a very generous man Mr. Yagi."

Midoriya snorted at the comment. "We're going to get going now then."

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." Rin waved as Izuku started to lead the way out.

"See you," Midoriya looked over his shoulder, "_Mr. Yagi."_

When they reached the receptionist desk Izuku stopped to ask the lady a question.

"Could you tell me who is patrolling tonight?" Rin saw the lady gave him a small smile.

"You know I'm not supposed to give out that information Midoriya."

"Please? It's just me."

Rin watched the encounter with amusement. They were clearly familiar with each other.

The lady sighed, "Why do you ask when you already know the answer?"

"Maybe one day you'll surprise me." Izuku shrugged.

'So he's asked before.'

"Ground Zero is scheduled to patrol tomorrow and through the weekend." She looked up and gave him a knowing look. "Now go on home."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Rin encountered her first one of her first challenges in Japan when she had to take the train. Izuku was helpful enough to explain the train car to her. He did over explain but she wasn't about to burst his bubble. She felt like he forgets that even though she is foreign she can still read everything around her. Just because she could read it didn't mean she understood the cultural social cues though.

For instance, she could read everything at the train station and she understood every conversation around her. What she didn't understand was the seats were all mostly priority and it was rude to take a seat if you didn't need it. It was also for the most part rude to talk on the train.

He had also went a little over the top at the convenience store too. Again. She could read all the labels and ingredients. What she didn't understand was the currency though. He had to help her out with that. Izuku had also explained that eating while walking although wasn't extremely rude it wasn't 100% socially acceptable.

She had also appreciated when she asked about why there weren't any trash cans and he explained about a terrorist villain attack a long time ago. Apparently they used the trash cans to release a gas into the air. Ever since then they have limited the trash cans. A positive side effect was that the city had less litter now.

What she didn't care for was when he started to point out the street names and the signs that told you which way to go to get to different train stations or bus stops. The frustration she was having with her new friend did come to an end when they made it to the apartment building.

He even escorted her to her door. When he saw the nameplate for her neighbor he was sure to point it out.

"Your neighbor is Bakugou!"

"Do you know him?" Rin glanced at her neighbors door.

Izuku fidgeted a bit. "Uhh. Yeah." She noticed the hesitation. With pressing eyes she swished her hands for him to continue.

"I thought that since we were starting over I shouldn't bring it up. But Bakugou was my friend that I was bidding against that night in America."

The fact that he took starting over so seriously put a smile on her face. "If he took the bidding so seriously then maybe I should pay him a visit one day." She winked at him.

Midoriya couldn't place the feeling but what she was hinting at didn't make him comfortable.

"Are you fine being intimate with just any guy?" He found the words leave his mouth. "Wait. Wait. Maybe I said that wrong. I just mean that with your past history how do you do that?"

Hearing his words Rin wanted to be angry. She wanted to so mad. Especially after how much he had already irritated her on the way back.

Izuku saw her hands fist and release. She took a deep breath. Finally she looked into his eyes. "I don't really want to have to say this but I think it needs to be said bluntly. I like being intimate. When I worked at the club I never did anything I didn't want to do. I like the flattery and confidence that it gives me. It makes me feel good."

She could see that he didn't really like or understand where she was coming from.

"What's something to like to do as a hobby?"

"Umm, I like to analyze quirks."

'Noted.'

"Okay, how do you feel when you find a new quirk? When you see or experience it for the first time?"

Izuku saw where she was going with this and he didn't want her to have her way.

"It depends on if it's a villains quirk or not. Because otherwise I don't feel so good analysing the negative potential."

Rin blinked a few times. "Really. Really Izuku?"

He nodded his head and felt like he'd just gotten a brownie point.

"Have you even had sex before?"

And she had just stolen his brownie.

His face got red. "Yes. I have."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeees." 'Where was she going with this?'

"Wouldn't it be nice to just have that every now and then when you feel like it. No connections."

Midoriya never really thought of it. But he knew that he wanted to be in a relationship with someone he got physical like that with.

"I feel like you should be in a relationship with someone to be that type of personal." It was so sweet and just what she had expected of him.

"Let's agree to have our differences. You will make a very good boyfriend Izuku."

Sighing because he knew he wasn't going to win this. "Okay. Have a good night. And don't sleep with Bakugou." He pointed to the nameplate. "He's my friend and I'm unsure with how I feel about it."

Before stepping into her apartment she called after him, "Okay, I won't violate the friend code."

Being in her apartment was strange. It was small and barely had anything to it.

Her living room was basically her bedroom. She didn't like having a bedroom. She felt no need for it. He often would fall asleep in the living room and didn't understand the point to a bedroom.

That being said her dresser was also the living room tv stand and her bed was the 'couch'. She did have one arm chair that she would snuggle in sometimes and pretend that her cat would jump up there with her.

Her favorite part of the apartment was the balcony though. Apparently her neighbor, Bakugou, sat out there often because his had a chair and a table. Nothing fancy though. The balconies were close enough that if she wanted to she could have hopped over to his.

Of course she'd never do that without permission.

She felt her stomach ache for food and thought that was the perfect opportunity to explore. First she was due for a change in clothing though.

Simple black shirt and jeans. Not that her outfit mattered though because the hoodie was large and cover a big chunk of her body.

She emptied her backpack of its trash. Since Japan appeared to not have trash cans she put it all in her bag.

An overly large glove fell out of her bag. When Ground Zero was first walking away from her to leave she had picked it up.

She thought to keep it as a souvenir of her first villain attack so she took his abandoned glove. Of course the glove was now a reminder of the hand that had pleasured her the other night.

He slipped the glove on and it went up to her armpit. It was baggy and she could smell nitroglycerin on them.

Jokingly Rin held her hand out and "Pew. Pew." She giggled at her antics.

Now time for food. She shoved the glove back into her bag. In hopes of running into him again. She was very aware of Ground Zero being on patrol. She couldn't help but tune in on that when Izuku asked.

Headphones in with music blasting in her ears she heading out of the building to find food and explore a bit.

* * *

His patrol shift ends in about an hour. He was chilling on the roof of a building scanning the area. He knew these streets better now that he lived close by.

He greatly disliked doing patrol duty but he had to accept the mundane that came with being a hero. It was shitty but apparently it came with its rewards. Thinking back to the quickie he had last night he was pleased but was left wanting more. Feeling like a hit it and quit it wasn't really his thing. Being the a hero celebrity shouldn't he had been the one pleasing her and leaving.

Speak of the devil and it shall appear.

Looking down the street toward his apartment building he saw the linguistic woman walking nonchalantly on the sideway. Zooming his vision on her he could see that she was listening to music. Bumped into not just one person but 2 as she walked and stopped and then more walking and stopping.

Looking further into her actions he noticed that she would stop every time she saw a restaurant. The woman didn't seem to have any caution as she took out her wallet and started to count her money for everyone to see.

Groaning at her ignorant actions he knew he had to stop her.

It was the hero thing to do. He was protecting her from her own damn stupidity.

Sliding down the drain pipe of the building and jogging down the road has saw her standing at the edge of the small side street.

He felt like the predator and she was his prey. The hunt was intoxicating as he neared closer to her. And then she was gone.

"Dammit! Mother fucker." He pulled at his hair. What was he even doing stalking some extra?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

She had died and went to heaven when she discovered the curry restaurant. She had never had curry before but she wasn't turning back now. After she ate her food at the bar she ordered some to take home too and even some for Izuku. Perhaps she'll invite him over for dinner tomorrow evening for leftover curry.

Walking home from the restaurant she felt like she was being followed. She couldn't be sure though. It wasn't till she got to the apartment building that she started to feel more comfortable. Though in some way she still though she felt eyes on me.

Ground Zero waiting and watched. He was watching her as his patrol came to an end. He made sure to call it in so that the next person on the schedule could start. He wasn't following her. It wasn't his fault that they shared the same building. He had a feeling that All Might had something to do with this shit.

Rin walked into her apartment and felt relaxed again. She refrigerated the curry and undressed herself. Her hoodie, pants, and bra lay across the kitchen island. Just in her shirt and underwear she laid across her bed. Being alone and hobbie-less kinda sucked.

She didn't want to say that becoming a stripper had consumed her life in the states but she realized just how much it did. She had only one college class so that she could focus on work. When she wasn't working her and Tori would go over playlist sets and lighting sets. They would practice new moved both on and off the pole.

She had definitely needed the practice. Tori had 7 years of experience more then her and the tips showed that. But when it had come down the the art of seduction, forplay, and sweet talk Rin was an artist.

Thinking of Tori she knew that she was going to be missing her. Rin needed to figure out a way to contact her from all the way in Japan. Another thing to add to her to do list.

The list kept getting longer. She got free wifi with the building but she needed to find a phone company that would take her phone tomorrow.

She also needed to go some real shopping for food and clothes. It wasn't till later in the day that she saw that you could see her bra through her shirt. A lot of her clothing weren't meant for her new work environment.

"Gosh, I need to de-stress." Closing her eyes she figured that maybe should could just go to sleep.

Damn lights. Getting up to turn off the lights she decided to take a different approach to destressing.

Bakugou knew which apartment she was in when he saw her press the floor button. Only one new resident had moved in on that floor and it was right next door to him. He made it home and declothed his uniform. A black tank and grey sweatpants were his pick. He slide the door open and stepped out onto the balcony. He leaned over the rail of his and tried to look into her apartment. Not close enough he climb over the railing and had his back against the wall as her peered through her sliding doors.

She had a mattress in the living room and had clothes all over the place. He zeroed in on her and watched what she was doing.

Embarrassment, anger maybe both. His face contorted when he saw his Ground Zero glove on her left arm. She was standing on her mattress with her arms out very Dragon Ball style and in the cutest voice her heard her, "Pew Pew."

She jumped off of the mattress with a crouch and landed on her feet. She tiptoed over to her arm chair and climb on the one arm. "Hop, Hop-" She stepped to the other arm, "Car Top to Car Top."

She them leaped into mattress. "Pew. Pew. Pew. Not today villain."

Bakugou was not amused.

Rin was out of breath as she lay across her bed. How do heroes do it? She thought back to that night and closed her eyes as she thought about the hero who saved her. She used her gloved hand and moved it lightly over her thigh feeling her goose bumps appear. In her head Ground Zero was slowly moving his hand up her thigh and back down to her knees. She opened her legs and grabbed at her inner thigh with some force. Before moving on any further she slid off her underwear.

Bakugou was once again amused by his new neighbor who was touching herself with his hero hand. He saw that her eyes were closed and he liked the think that he was her subject matter for her evening.

She moved her ungloved hand over her privates. Her imagination was that her favorite hero's masked face was digging in for a meal. The gloved hand moved up her shirt as she had it engulf her breast.

She giggled. "Itadakimasu."

The giggle shot through Katsuki's heart and made it speed double time. He licked his lips as she rubbed herself down. The heat in her face must have been contagious because it had spread over to him.

'Fuck it!' He thought as he also started to get handsy with himself. His watched as she groped her breasts and her rubs gained more friction.

"Yes. Right there." He heard her breathless voice. He started to quicken his pumping to the friction she had on herself. To try and silently syncronis their pleasure. "More." He heard her.

He'd gladly go down on that ass. Speaking of.

Rin flipped herself over and imagined that Ground Zero had forced her on all fours to devour her at a new angle. If she picked up any clues about him this seemed like something he would do. It was also a quick penetration point for when he was done with dinner and ready for dessert.

She inserted one finger first. To start the rolling feeling that she was feeling inside. Then she added a second and began to really have fun.

Bakugou was about ready to burst but controlled it to wait to see what she would do next. He still continued to pump in pass with her and now he was thinking that she was almost as ready as him.

Her fingers weren't enough at this point opted to bring in a friend.

Ground Zero was about the be pissed if this woman had just given him blue balls. Her watch her dig in a drawer and much to his excitement she pulled out a playmate. Who said adults couldn't have toys.

He watched her get to her knees and bend forward with her head on the bed. His glove was gripping the vibrator as she inserted it into her wet pussy. The other hand was gripping the bed. Knuckles white. She wasn't gentle with himself. Her imagination of him boosted something in himself and he didn't last much longer as he came just a few moments later. His penis was twitching in his hand as he saw her reach her peak as well.

Rin had finished and was now ready for bed. She took off the glove and shoved it back into her bag. Being in such a good mood she thought of doing something nice for her neighbor and perhaps the people at work too. Including Izuku. Yawning she just couldn't contain the sleep any further.

* * *

She woke up at around 6am. When she was out last night she saw there was a donut shop close by. That meant she could get some and bring them back.

Getting dressed for work in a black blouse and white denim jeans seemed like a reasonable choice. She headed out to where she remembered its location.

She got 3 dozen donuts and 3 mini boxes with a hot coffee for herself.

When she got back to the building she thought that she may as well work her way down. She knew Izuku lived above her. When she got to his name plate she rang the doorbell. She debated doing this for a moment as it might wake him. But she didn't wanna wait with knocking and him maybe not hearing in.

To her surprise though he was awake and answering the door fulling clothed and ready for work. He eyes her bag of boxes and her coffee.

"Do I get one?" He asked was a smile.

"Of course you do. And so does my neighbor and the office and the anyone who goes to the breakroom during the day. Now let's go. I wanna get a good neighbor and deliver this."

She turned and head for the elevator. Midoriya hurried to get his phone and wallet.

"I'm not sure he is much of a morning person." Izuku was thinking of the fact the Ground Zero was out patrolling last night.

"It will be fine." She insisted. The elevator for her floor opened and they stepped out.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"If this is still about he sleeping with him thing I already told you that I wouldn't."

"It's not about that. I've just known him for some time and I don't think that he'd be happy you someone he doesn't know woke him up early to bring him food."

Rin had to admit that he was right. So she rang the doorbell twice and that gave the bag to him.

"Wait what?"

"If it's you then it will be better right?" She had a cheeky smile.

"Not what I meant." He tried to give her the bag back. She wouldn't talk it and pushed his hands back to him.

"But he knows you." Shove.

"If you want to be a nice person YOU have to do the nice deed." Midoriya thought this was silly. He shoved the bag back but made the mistake of forgetting that he was playing.

The coffee mug Rin was hold squeezed and the lid popped off. The hot liquid went all over white pants just as the door opened.

"_God Dammit Izuku_!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Bakugou wasn't sure what to feel. I was pissed off when he came to the door and it only simmered a little bit when he looked through the peephole to see Izuku standing there. When he opened his door though.

"_God Dammit Izuku_!"

The cursing English had hit him first. Who the fuck is yelling at his friend? That was his job.

He saw the scene in front of him. Rin with coffee all over her white jeans and Izuku holding a bag with the Mister Donut logo.

"Someone want to explain to me what's going on?" He stayed neutral.

Rin was not a happy camper. She made a fist and released it. Took a deep breath in and blew it out.

She smiled up at Bakugou. "I'm so sorry for the early morning ruckus." She went into the bag and pulled out a single donut box, "I just wanted to introduce myself to you. My name is Rin and I'm your new neighbor. I would like to speak more but as you can see my friend here it clearly trying to get into my pants."

She handed the box to Bakugou did a small bow and thanks. Then she turned to go to her apartment to change.

Katsuki again didn't know what to say. Looking at Izuku for answers.

"Umm, That was Rin she works in the finances and international affairs department now at Might Hero Agency. If she seems familiar it's because. Well, shes…"

His neighbors door opened and she was now wearing black dress pants.

She picked up on some of the conversation. "What Izuku means to say is that I was the VIP stripper when you guys came to the states. Don't hold it against me. We got to go now Izuku." Rin grabbed his hand and dragged him to the elevator.

"Oi. Izuku!" He didn't get to finish as the elevator doors shut. He brushed his hand through his hair and enjoyed the pleasure of his finger tips for the few seconds. If it wasn't for the fact that he enjoyed himself last night he would not have let the encounter end so abruptly.

* * *

Midoriya was very aware of Rin's hand holding his in the elevator. He had hardly noticed it at first simply because it was still. Now she seemed to be playing and feeling his hand.

He was curious as to what she was doing. He watched her finger at his scars on his fingers and palm. He let her inspect and even spread his fingers for her to get a better look.

"These are some crazy scars." She laced her fingers through his and squeezed.

"Yeah, I got them years ago. I forget that I even have them."

The soft smile of his face made Rin's stomach leap a bit.

"Well," putting his hand to her mouth and giving it a kiss, "I like them. They're kinda hot."

Izuku blushed and pulled his hand back, "Don't tease me."

She laughed and decided to let it go. "I can't help it. You make it so easy."

They were walking out of the building and in route to work now.

Rin noticed that her friend was in deep interest in his phone.

He was mumbling to himself and typing heatedly. As curious as she was she also thought that it wasn't her business.

The all together 40 min trip to work uneventful. Izuku wasn't overbearing with anything. He was too engulfed with whoever was on the other end of his phone.

"Soo, I know that you have a life outside of what I have seen over the little bit of our time together but would you do me the honor of helping me find a phone company tomorrow?"

She was blabbering and thought that her friend would reject her. When she turned her attention to him she really did feel rejected when his nose was still in his phone.

"Izuku!"

"Huh?" He looked up. Rin sighed and felt herself crack her knuckles with a bit of frustration.

"We're at work." She didn't want to be a bother.

"That was fast. Sorry if I was a bad travel partner." He held up his phone, "I've been figuring out details for the Children's Hospital Charity event at the end of the month. All Might wants me to figure out which Heroes will be attending. Not all of them are easy to sway."

Guilt pressed on her a bit for getting mad that he was on the phone the whole time.

"Oh. What exactly is it?" They entered the building and started to make their donut deliveries. Starting from the top floor with All Might.

"It's basically a huge Halloween party for the kids at the hospital. They dress up as their favorite heroes and get to meet them. We try to get as many heroes to attend and the ones who can't we try to get the biggest donations from."

"Can anybody donate?"

"Yeah. The whole thing is funded through donation. All Might feels like if we do a charity event we better do the best. The children's costumes are even donation made from pro hero companies."

They made it to the floor where All Mights office was. Rin handed a boxed donut to the receptionist and she let us enter the office.

He looked up from him paperwork and a smile plastered to his face.

"Midoriya my boy. You work quick. Coming to work together after leaving together."

Rin felt the playful intentions in the air and poked Izuku's side.

"You know it." She pressed her body to the boys side, "We just couldn't take our hands off of eachother." Her hands wrapped around his neck and she could hold back her laugh.

She was hanging on his side and was happy to feel that Izuku didn't tense under her touch. Looking at his face though she did see the blush across his cheeks.

"Can the two of you stop teasing me?" He pulled out the last single boxed donut and placed in out Mr. Yagi's desk. "Rin got this for you."

Letting go of his neck to give her friend a break. "I heard about the Charity event and I just wanted to say how awesome I think that is."

All Might opened the box and ate the whole donut in one bite, "I was actually going to tell you about it because we need you there for translations. Amy was at last years event. We like to consider it field work for anybody who attends."

"It sounds like fun. I can't wait. I could get away with dressing up as hero for fun."

Midoriya thought back to the days when he would wear his All Might costume. He was his favorite pro hero. He didn't really have one now that he was a hero himself. The thought hadn't even occurred to him.

"Do you have a favorite hero? Curiosity coursed through his veins.

Rin had to think about it. "Well, I've never really followed heroes before. And the top ranks are different in the states. The number one hero back home is Captain USA."

All Might was also curious about who the young woman would pick.

"The only heroes I know about here are Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, Red Riot, Present Mic and Midnight." She thought for a moment, "Oh, and Ground Zero and of course All Might."

All Might had his signature smile, "I hardly count anymore. I'm retired from hero work."

A soft smile was on the young lady's face, "You're still doing hero work every day here."

Izuku watched Rin and couldn't help be feel flattered for his mentor. Then he realized that she didn't say his name and was a little disappointed in himself.

"Anyways, I think that if I'm going to get a hero costume and dress up I may as well go for sexy and comfortable."

Both guys watched her gears turn.

Midoriya was beginning to understand how his friends flirty mind worked. It wasn't as embarrassing as it was when he met her almost 2 years ago. He had matured a lot and had a bit more experience. It's easy to be embarrassed about the unknown.

Based on the heroes she knew about and her tastes he guessed she'd pick Midnight.

"Remember that it is a children's event."

"I know." She laughed, "That's why the perfect combo of sexy and comfortable is definitely Ground Zero."

Izuku's stomach dropped and his eyes narrowed.

Curiosity Killed the Cat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

She couldn't figure out why Izuku seemed upset throughout the work day. She had wanted to re-ask him if he could help to pickout a phone company tomorrow.

But seeing as that wasn't going to happen she opted for asking the next in line.

Before having to leave she went looking for Amy. When she found her in the break room she was also happy to find 1 donut left.

Grabbing the sweet she turned to her other female coworker, "_Would you be interested in going shopping tomorrow? I need help finding a phone company. Also, my sudden career change didn't come with a new wardrobe._"

Whenever she spoke one on one with Amy she used English. During what little conversations they had during break and between paperwork she had picked up a few things.

Any knew a few languages but turns out Japanese was her worst one. She had a compact translator in her desk that she noticed. It seemed that she was embarrassed for Rin to see her use it.

Rin has almost asked her if she needed help but in the end chose not to. It probably would have been embarrassing for her shy coworker and honestly, if she had gotten by this long without her help she still could.

Amy has been working for the company for 9 years and has been at this location for 4 of them.

Her last location was the Detroit one.

The one Rin had tried to go to.

Another important detail to know about Amy is that she LOOKED asian. When she saw heroes and other officials come in to give reports to translate they were often surprised with how choppy her Japanese was.

"_I would like that. I personally think that you should start with AU. SoftBank was my first phone company here and ended up switching."_

"_Awesome. We could meet in front of the office building."_

Amy nodded and smiled.

Waving with her donut in her hand she left to exit.

This donut was her 4th one. She found that she just kept going back and getting one during the work day.

As she made it to the front doors she couldn't help but pause.

She really had no life anymore. What to do? What to do?

Groceries. That's what she needed to do.

* * *

Izuku was waiting at the office desk that read Ground Zero on the nameplate. He was being so stubborn about what Rin had said earlier.

Be did admit to himself though that his childhood friend had grown into an attractive man. He also felt that he had too.

Jealously was an ugly emotion.

He had to wait to get details on Ground Zero's charity donation and if he was attending the event. He was qualified to go as long as he agreed not to wear is equipment.

He had already talked to a large number of old classmate and other heroes at the agency.

After Rins comment earlier he had chosen to make Katsuki his last victim.

"Oi! What the shit was that this morning?"

Izuku turned to see his friend enter.

"You already know. She wanted to greet you. I tried to stop her but she's persistent. I knew you had parole last night and probably get back late."

Bakugou had stayed up a lot later than usual. But as to why, he wasn't about to tell Deku. It also appeared that his friend was getting friendly with the ex stripper.

Ground Zero sat on his desk and pulled out a clipboard that had a villain report clipped to it.

"I didn't think we'd ever bump into her again." He started small talk. During their co workers retreat that All Might made their asses go on he has been doing this more.

'It builds bridges.' He mocked the counselor in his head.

But still Bakugou didn't mind the small talk with a few people. Izuku seems to understand what to an not to say to him by now too.

"Agree. But apparently she applied and got the job. Since being pulled off of field work I now have her as a deck neighbor. Plus All Might homed her in our building."

"Leave it to him to try to be a hero for everyone. Even a stripper from across the world."

Midoriya's frown could not be hidden.

"She's different now." He paused, "She definitely has a flirtatious sense of humor though."

Leaning back in his chair with his feet in his desk Katsuki contemplated telling his friend about the night in the alley or the fact that he watched her fuck herself with his glove.

After the images reeled through his head he realized he wanted this one for himself.

He still struggled with this internal desire of competing against Midoriya Izuku.

His childhood friend turned enemy turned frienemy and now they were friends again. Granted it will probably never be like how it was.

Midoriya had a loving mother, been given a kickass quirk by their number one hero, was mentored by him and now he was feeling that he was wanting this too.

Well, Ground Zero wasn't about to give Deku the pleasure of even imagining her in heat.

He was just going to let his friend assume that the woman was all talk and no bite.

And he knew she could bite because there were moments where he could still feel it.

"If you say she's changed I'll believe you." He took his feet off the table and with his elbows on his desk and his face in his hands.

He looked into his friends eyes and couldn't help the grin he had.

"I wonder if she still has her school uniform?"

Red faced from his memories of the uniform he though now was officially the time to talk business.

"I came here to ask if you'll be coming to the charity event."

"You like to ruin all the fun."

With a side glance he ignored his respond. "Apparently there are 3 children that put you down as their favorite hero. It would be nice if you joined the event."

"Can't I just donate the 5k, sign some prints and that be it?"

"Red Riot and Chargebolt will be there. And of course I will be going."

Izuku groaned. He REALLY didn't want to be around some brats.

"Today when All Might and I told Rin about how she has to work it she got excited and said that she would come in costume."

This mildly got Bakugou's attention.

"She said that she wanted to be dressed as the hero who looks 'sexy' and 'comfortable'." Izuku look at his friend, "She said that she's going to come in a Ground Zero costume."

Ground Zero shifted in his seat at the discomfort in his pants. They were baggy enough to hide any foreseeable issues.

"Still not enough to convince me." He needed to play if off at the least.

It was Izuku's turn to groan, "There will be an after party with an open bar afterwards. It's at a local pub across from the hospital. They're mostly just doing it for publicity but there is that too."

To be honest, Bakugou had already decided to go when he was told Red Riot was going. The bastard would never let it go otherwise. But he liked to see how far he could push Izuku.

"Okay. I'll go. But no pictures."

Midoriya knew there would be pictures but wasn't going to bother with that right now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

She knocked on his door and waited for a response. There was a moment when she heard the shuffling and knew he was at the door but just wasn't answering it.

When he did answer it his face was unreadable.

"Izuku, I really don't know what I did wrong today for you to hate me but I'm extremely sorry. You're one of the only friends I have and I don't want to lose you after just making friends with you."

Midoriya suddenly felt ashamed in himself for acting out in jealousy. She didn't know that he was jealous and it makes it even more unfair of him to act the way that he was.

"I found out that I really like curry last night and bought take out specifically for us to eat."

"You didn't have to do that."

She took the daring step to touch his hand with the scars and looked at only the hand. "I wanted to."

When she had gone out grocery shopping she hated feeling completely alone. Then she felt stupid for wanting company to go shopping with.

Izuku felt a heavy weight of emotion coming off of the woman. It felt like she was broken and was asking for a bandage when she needed a cast. He had learned something about himself a long time ago. And that's that he always plays the role of the hero. Even now when his new friend came knocking on the door.

He himself knew the hardship of friendship with his time with Kacchan.

"Okay, but it'll have to be at your place. I don't have any furniture." He answered with a smile.

"Awesome. We can listen to music and play cards. Are you okay with water? Because I completely didn't think that far ahead."

Izuku couldn't help but compare her to a puppy that's owner just got home.

"I can bring a few drinks." I will be right there he turned back into his apartment.

While Rin waited for Izuku she cleaned up a bit. Mostly just made sure all of her clothes were in the cheap pop up hamper she had in the bedroom.

Out of sight.

She made her bed couch because she knew that's where they would be. She threw an extra blanket on the bed so the the comforter could act as a cushion.

Looking around the room everything looked to be fine. She heard the knock and told called for him to come in. When the knock came a second time she went to the door.

"I told you you could come in."

Izuku was holding a big bottle under his arm and a 2 bottles of green tea.

"I'm sorry. I've just always been taught that it's rude to walk into someone's house."

"Yeah. I think that was something my parents tried to tell me too." She giggled. "Mi Casa Su Casa."

He walked into the house. "Was the English?"

"Nope. It was Spanish. 'My home is your home.' I kinda said it more jokingly but I guess it was only one way."

She watched Izuku analyze her home. It was a funny thing how excited she was about showing her home off.

"Your house seems just as empty as mine." He pointed out. "I thought that since you lived on your own before here you would have more stuff."

He wasn't judging just observing. "I know but stuff cost money and I just didn't ever get around to it. I never had free time."

She walked to the kitchen island and looked at the big bottle. It was a bottle of Sake.

'Oh yeah! I'm of drinking age here!' She had thought she said it in her head but Izuku's laugh confirmed that she didn't.

"I debated bringing it because I didn't want you to think that I had bad intentions. Then I thought that you might want to try it."

She pulled out 2 matching plaid green mugs. "Thank you. Would you mind? My ugly mugs are my celebratory mugs."

While pouring them their drinks he had to ask, "Why do you have them if you think they're ugly."

He saw Rin think about his question. "Well," She looked at the mugs pattern, "I actually bought them because I thought they were ugly." She took her first drink.

It was super dry and her throat wanted to smack her for assaulting it. She made a pinched face and then smiled.

"I bought them because there's beauty in loving something no one else wants."

She was on her third cup of sake and felt the influence. For every cup she had she would puppy dog pout for Izuku to stay in time with her.

That meant Izuku had to chug the second drink.

Laughing together now while playing war. "This game is really long."

"That's what she said." Rin kept flipping her cards in time with Midoriya. And she kept swiping his cards until she got the last one. "I win! What's my prize?" She giggled laying down on her bed.

Midoriya shuffled the deck and looked over at his friend being a giggling mess next to him. He was actually enjoying himself more so then her though he would and while drinking too.

"Where do these go?" He showed her the deck.

"That drawer right there." She squinted her eyes and pointed to the drawer like she was aiming a gun. "But I'll put them away later."

She sat criss crossed now and was violating that unspoken arm length distance rule.

Because of his liquid courage he didn't keep these thoughts in his mind though.

"Why are you so easy to be in people's personal space?" He wasn't sure he said that right.

Rin giggled at his question, "I think it's because I like seeing people tense."

"Do you get off on that?" Izuku laughed and found himself leaning back on his elbows watching her.

She smacked his knee. "Now I know you've been drinking Izuku. Asking such daring questions."

He shoot his head and the curls went a bit wild. "The sake is taking over. And I want to know more about you."

She laid on her stomach next to Izuku. They were pretty close but it didn't feel uncomfortable or like they needed to make anything of it. "How about 20 questions?"

"Okay. Start with answering mine." He tilted his head and smirked at her.

"I do get off a bit on it. It gives me a power trip to get into people's personal space." She played with the handle on her mug and took another drink.

"Oh, the truth." He over exaggerated and put his hand on his heart.

"Hush. I get to ask you 2 now. Hmmm, It's only fair that I know what gets you off now."

He through his head back. "Is that sexually or mentally?"

"Depends. Is that your next question?"

"What? No I was just confirming." He sat up now and leaned over to grab his drink.

"Well a confirmation will result in a question deduction. You want confirmation then you have to pay the price."

"Fine. I'll pay the price. What it is?"

She snorted and took her last drink. "Sexual. I want to know what gets the innocent Izuku off." He poked his head while she said that.

"Gosh. I knew you'd take the dirty route." He laughed finished his drink.

"You really want to know what gets me off?" Izuku leaned into her personal space this time and in what he thought was a quiet voice he told her, "What really gets me he off is right here."

Rin could not hide the blush on her face and the way her heart started to race.

He watched her face change colors and he bursted out laughing and waved his hand in her sight. "I was talking about my right hand man." He winked at her.

"You are such an ass." She pushed him and took both of their cups to get refills.

Midoriya watched the fabric of her sweat pants hug her ass as she swayed to the kitchen. When she reached over he noticed her shirt lifted to show the sliver of pale skin.

"Does that disappoint you?" He asked as he watched her drink a bit more.

"YES! It would make me really happy if you got off to me."

"If that's the case then I'll be sure to call you the next time I need a release." He was joking but a bit of him hoped for truth.

"Why were you avoiding me today?"

"Are we still playing 20 questions?" He walked over and grabbed the ugly mug.

"Sure."

"Do you want the truth?" He watched as she took another drink.

"I would not be asking otherwise."

He huffed and chugged his sake which was not normal for him to do Rin had observed since they started to drink.

"I was jealous you called Ground Zero sexy."

Rin looked super confused. She left that to be even she'll chug her drink too.

"Why would you be jealous of that?"

Izuku could have said many things that he shouldn't so he stuck with a half truth.

"Because I want you to think that way about me." He went to sit on the bed/couch to avoid the situation.

She followed him though and she sat with him. "I never told you that I didn't think that way about you. Izuku, take off your shirt."

He was thrown off by her request but he did it.

She pushed him on the bed and laid half on him. "Relax. We're going to bed."

"I'm confused." Ever as he said the words he wrapped his right arm around her and she cuddled into his side.

"That's okay." He started to rub small circles with his thumb on her arm. The touch was soft. "There is nothing sexier than having someone you can cuddle to bed with."

With a half smile he accepted this. He got better adjusted and pulled the blanket over them.

As the last bits of sake hit him while he was drifting to sleep he pulled her in a bit and kissed her temple.

"Good Night Rin."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When she woke up she couldn't help but nuzzle into the heat next to her. It was a firm body. Her hand was on Izuku's chest. She started to trace infinity signs on his chest and just enjoy the moment.

She felt his breathing change and his arm that was over her hip flinch.

Izuku woke up and felt Rin on him and couldn't help the moment of confusion. "You awake?"

"Mm Hmm." She laid her hand flat in him chest, "I just wanted to enjoy this. It's nice to be close."

He could smell her hair and it smelt like lavender. The deep inhale had Rin sitting up.

"You just smell my hair?"

"I-I didn't mean to. I was just breathing." The lie was as obvious as the blush on his face. "Y-you know we shouldn't be this close unless we're dating."

The disappointed displayed on Rin's face hurt Izuku's heart. He liked Rin but not in that way. They were just friends and he could feel that they were becoming close friends. He also knew that their friendship dynamic was different then any of the others that he had.

He's have never laid in a bed like this with Ochaco. He had with Tsuyu but that's because they had been dating during that time. None of his other friendships involved getting into each others personal space at all. Izuku had also figured that a lot of the differences was due to the fact that Rin's american personality didn't have boundaries.

"I'm not gunna lie. I feel a bit rejected. But you're right. I also wouldn't want any misunderstandings between us and outsiders."

Knowing herself it wouldn't have taken long for her to confuse a good friendship for a potential relationship if she didn't separate the 2 in some way.

"From here on out. No physical contact. Except of course the occasional high five and bump in the shoulder. Also a smack if you say something stupid."

"Agreed." Izuku put on his shirt and found himself playing with his fingers. "I think that's what happened with my last relationship. We started to get closer and mistook things. It almost ended our friendship. It's not as awkward now though."

Rin had never felt like she needed to put conditions on a friendship before. But with further speculation her personality wasn't the typical for Japanese culture.

"Your last relationship? Tell me about it." She asked while getting an outfit for the day. The weather seemed to be getting colder and opted to just wear the same hoodie and jeans that she had worn out the other night.

"I'd really rather not." Izuku rubbed the back of his head.

Rin looked over at him. He was washing last nights to go containers.

"First, why are you washing that? Second, are we not close enough friends to talk about it yet? Hold that thought." Going into the bathroom she changed and headed back.

"It's Japanese culture. I've always just been taught to wash it before we recycle. You know most things can't be recycled because of contamination. You could also keep these for when you have leftovers. You never know when you might need them."

Rin was listening to Izuku mumbling and picked up on him not wanting take the conversation further.

"Okay. Okay. Note to self. Our friendship is a 4 out of 10. No physical contact and don't bring up the ex." She over exaggerated and put on her backpack.

Izuku felt a relief that she wasn't going to press the matter.

"I'd rate is a 5 out of 10. Also, were you just going to leave me here?" He pointed to Rin's outfit.

"Yeah. I'm meeting up with Amy. You can let yourself out."

Shaking his head. "You need a crash course on Japanese culture."

"Maybe next time." And with that she completely left him.

In the hall she saw the elevator doors closing and made a run for it. "Hold the door."

She booked it a bit faster and put her hand in the door to make it re-open. The force and lack of an skill made the impact hurt.

"Ouch." She hissed and stepped into the elevator.

"Stupid." Looking up at the insult she was her neighbor.

"It was pretty stupid huh? But if you held the door open I wouldn't have had to do that. Your Bakugou right?"

This was Bakugou's first interactions with the woman outside of his uniform and the last interaction consisted of a one night stand. Hell it was barely that. They just fucked and parted ways.

He could tell by her demeanor that she hasn't put 2 and 2 together. That him and Ground Zero were the same person.

To answer her question he just nodded his head.

"I'm sorry about yesterday morning."

'Great. Small talk.' His counselor said that it's needed to help build relationships. He didn't have any sort of -ship with her and he didn't think he wanted one. She was his neighbor and he was bound to see her.

Plus, even if she didn't know it, they did cum together the other night. He guessed he could pay his thanks with small talk.

"I needed to wake up soon anyways so it's fine. Izuku approached me later in the day to say sorry and explain why our Americas stripper was in Japan." If his counselor had heard him he would have told him that he needed to sugar coat it.

Katsuki would have respond with he could kiss his ass because at least he was making small talk and not pretending this extra didn't exist.

But he knew as much at he thought of her as an extra he had a feeling that she was going to be around extra often.

The elevator opened and they started to walk in step out the building together.

Rin had ignored Bakugou's comment about her being a stripper. It actually felt a bit nice being recognized for her American ways.

She felt the tension coming off of him as they walked in the same direction when they left the building. It didn't help that they had the same pace and seemed to be walking together.

"Dammit! Why are you following me? Are you stupid?" Yes. His social skills tutor and his anger management counselor would have both been disappointed in him.

"_Nan baboga aniya._ We're going to the same station. Use your brain Bakugou."

"What did you just call me?" His fire eye ignited.

"Your name. Ba-ku-gou."

He stopped walking and she did as well.

"NO! The other part?!" Her stomach fell out of her ass. That sounded so familiar.

Katsuki saw the switch and needed to distract her. Sighing and say sorry. Women loved that shit. Admit you're wrong.

Step 1: Sigh.

Step 2: "I'm sorry I yelled. I'm working on my anger. I see a counselor about it."

Step 3: "That's not an excuse though. It was wrong of me to get frustrated at the situation and take it out on you."

She blinked at him a few times. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. It was very manly of you to admit you were wrong."

Bakugou wanted to take back everything he said when he saw the look on her face. She was grinning at him.

"I know that trick by the way. I did work at a strip club and men use it ALL the time. I do believe that you see a counselor though. Do you wanna go to the station together?"

He gruffed. "Do whatever you want."

Rin took that as an invitation to join him. To make him feel a bit more comfortable she put in her ear buds. If it seemed like she wasn't paying attention to him maybe it would help.

As much as she liked making people uncomfortable she knew there was a line. Like how she knew too much Japanese talk would make Amy uncomfortable. She was a translator but her best work was in the writing and reading department.

There was a point in the train station when Bakugou realized that they were most likely both going to the same place.

"Are you heading to the Might building?" He had asked her while scanning their train cards.

"Yeah. You work there too?"

Katsuki found the whole separation of his alias really annoying but also empowering. Like he was playing a game of cat and mouse. He was the mouse that was taunting the cat to come get him.

A turn of events because normally he felt like he was the predatory cat.

"Yes." He struggles to answer her as they entered the morning rush.

In the corner of his eyes he saw she was about to get lost in the crowd. Before he could even think about what he was doing he was already doing it.

Bakugou grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him.

"Stupid." She heard him just slightly through her headphones. Even though he said that she couldn't help her smile. Although he was arrogant he still cared.

He pulled her through the crowd so that they could wait for the next train.

"Which department do you work in?" She turned her head to him.

'More small talk.'

"The Hero department."

She jumped and her excitement reminded him of a child or Izuku. One in the same if you asked him.

Leaning in close to his ear, "Does that mean you're a hero?"

He almost pushed her away. He hated being close to people or being touched at all for the most part.

Her breath was hot on his ear and with the weather dropping it felt even warmer. The last time he felt her breath was when she was telling him that she was about to cum. And the other night her breath was heavy while she was using his glove for her own dirty pleasures.

Katsuki fisted his hand and tried to find control over his emotions and his blood flow.

He looked down at her gleeful eyes. "I am."

Rin felt a bit of excitement run through her veins. He said something earlier that reminded her of Ground Zero. There was a 1 in 40 chance that he was him based off of the desk count.

"So, which one are you?" She was flirting now. She couldn't not flirt with the thought that Ground Zero could be in front of her again.

He'd given her a good time and she'd gladly take the opportunity to have another one.

Katsuki saw her demeanor change and he suspected that she was catching on. He already said he was playing the cat and mouse game. It was now his move.

"That's classified information." He smirked down at his pussy cat and whispered in her ear this time, "If I told you I'd have to kill you. And that wouldn't be very hero like. "

She was 90% sure that she was talking to Ground Zero. Which made a lot of things seem all the more complicating.

Like the fact that she knew Bakugou and Izuku were good friends and she had told him that she wouldn't sleep with his friend.

The crowd started to move and Bakugou grabbed her hand to drag her on the train. She was spaced out and he had a funny feeling it was his fault.

He only felt a little guilty about it. As the train continued to pack itself he found that he was backing Rin into the corner. To help keep the distance he put both hands out beside her.

They were silently waiting for their stop to come. People coming and going with each stop in between.

Rin was listening to her music when she thought to share with her neighbor. She looked up at him and silently offered him an earbud.

He watched her and it seemed like he was debating on whether he wanted to accept it or not. In the end he did.

When Bakugou put the ear bud in his ear he has the sudden feeling like he was sharing something personal with the woman.

The song was near the end and the next one came on.

Rin saw his eyes widen at the song change.

Katsuki didn't know what to expect when he agreed to listen to her music. He shouldn't have been surprises that it was English.

When the earpiece first went into his ear it was a hip hop techno. But the start of the next song was completely different. It was a rock metal band. The beat made him want to nod his head or tap his foot in time with it.

He closed his eyes and listened. He only knew every other word and the rest was foreign. Literally. The voice was raspy but in a good rock music kind of way. When he opened his eyes Rin was watching him. Their eyes stayed locked throughout the rest of the song.

While they listened to the music Rin was trying to think about how to handle her predicament. Of course she didn't know if he was Ground Zero. That's what she kept telling herself. On the chance that he was she wanted to be able to have her cake and eat it too.

Bakugou handed her her earbud and she followed him out of the train. The rest of their walk to the Might Agency building was quiet. It wasn't awkward or tense. It just was and Rin liked that.

Amy was waiting outside of the building. Before Rin could speed up and greet her Bakugou spoke.

"What was that first song about?" He watched to her.

"Oh, Umm. He was talking about trying to suppress his anger but he can feel it coming undone. I can translate the words for you if you'd like."

Bakugou just hummed a yes response and then they parted ways.

"_Hey, I'm ready to go_." She walked up to Amy.

"_You're going to tell me about you and Hot Head right?_" Her coworker had a smirk on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

They had already gotten a lot done and now it was time for food.

"_What do you want to eat?" _She looked around the food court in the mall and the only things that her eyes zeroed in on were the places that had sweets.

"_How about we get some real food? You've already had ice cream, a donut from the Lawson's and you got not 1 but 3 free samples from the pastry shop." _Amy pointed out what she already knew. It just sucked to hear it.

"_Okay, how about the ramen place?" _She pointed it out and they headed over ordered the food and waited for their beepers to go off.

"_So, tell me about your angry friend_."

Rin signed and brought out her phone to fudiddle with it. "_Nothing to tell. He's actually just my neighbor. I barely know him to even say that._"

"_You know him enough to walk to the Might Agency together._" Amy pointed out. Our buzzer started to flash red, buzz and vibrate against the table. Not many restaurants did the buzzer system in America. "_I'm gunna get the food._"

Throughout the day her shy soft spoken coworker had come out of her shell a lot. It's nice to know that she could be the one to help. Being a people pleaser was something she was always good at.

When Amy sat back down she didn't drop the topic of Bakugou.

"_I really don't know him that well. I just bumped into him on the way out. It would be awesome if we could become friends. He's also friends with Izuku. So, I guess I don't see why not." _

"_You're familiar with Midoriya?" _

"_Yeah. But I apparently come off a bit strong and we've had to make boundaries."_

Amy snorted and started to eat her ramen.

"_What_?" I groaned and picked up my own chopsticks.

"_Well, from what I've seen you can be a bit. Ummm. Invasive_."

I couldn't figure out how to get the chopsticks in my fingers right and opted to use the broth spoon.

"_I'm not invasive."_

"_You aren't too invasive to American standards. But in Japan where holding hands and saying someone's first name is seen as embarrassing, YOU,_" Amy pointed to her with her chopsticks, "_You may as well be a lionfish off the coast of Florida."_

Rin rolled her eyes. "_It's rude to point with your chopsticks."_

"_Says the person who can't even use them."_

In all the time that Midoriya has known All Might he has only been to his mentor's house a total of 6 times. Currently it was different though because he's here to visit his mother.

It was strange visiting his mom and knocking on the door.

"Izuku baby, you don't have to knock on the door here. What brings you over?" She had answered the door and let him in.

He felt a big hurt by the statement. Did he need a reason to visit his mother now that he didn't live with her anymore? He hadn't thought of it before.

"I just wanted to visit you." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You are always welcome here. But maybe a heads up next time." His mother blushed and Izuku was about to ask her if she was okay.

"Inkooo! Sweeet Cheeks! Mighty Might's ready to SMASH!" All Might walked about the corner in his big form.

A sight Midoriya will never forget burned into his eyes.

On the sight of the young boy All Mights form went *Poof* and we was back to his frail one.

"Izuku my boy. Come in. Come in. I'll get changed and we can have a family dinner." He saw the naked man skip back the other direction.

He felt like his blush was perminate. The red was never going to fade. That was a scene he never wanted to experience.

"M-maybe I should just go. You guys seem like you're busy."

"Come on Izuku. We're all adults now." He mom took his hand and pulled him into the house. If they're all adults now why did he feel like such a child.

"I'm starting to think that you're adultier adults then me." He was still flustered and sat at the table.

Inko giggled at her son. "I'm not sure that that is a thing. Besides, I'm positive that I was home the night Tsuyu was here."

Midoriya sank in his seat. "I know. You kept hinting at it for about a month straight. You never really let it go till our breakup."

"My little boy had taken a huge step into manhood. I needed to make sure that you treated her well and that you're using protection."

"Mooom. Please stop."

"It's your moms job to embarrass you." All Might entered the kitchen and headed to the fridge.

Izuku huffed. Whenever it was the three of them he always took her side. It was most likely due to the fact that she tended to his 'Mighty Might'.

"Curry for dinner?" His mentor addressed the table.

"Do we have options? I just had curry with Rin last night."

"Oh, You and Rin?" His mentor eyed him.

Midoriya rested his head on the table to avoid the eye contact. "It's nothing. We're just friends and I barely know her."

"Is that why you avoided her after her comment on Bakugou's body?"

"I was not avoiding her." He was starting to wish he never came to visit.

"You were sharing the desk with my receptionist to avoid being in the same room as her."

Izuku gave up trying to fight the argument. He closed his eyes and ignored all other comments made till his mother spoke.

"Did you tell this young woman why you were avoiding her?" He felt his her presence close and then she sat down next to him.

Midoriya looked toward All Might and saw that he was frying something in a pan. He got the feeling that this was his mentors way of letting him have time to talk to his mother one on one.

"I did last night. She bought curry for us and we ate at her place. We had some sake and played cards. It was nice but I feel like she needed the company more than I did. Rin doesn't seem to understand personal space though. I'm not sure if it's because she's American or because she was a stripper or"

His mom stopped him, "Stripper?"

His face blushed. He had never told his mother about what happened in the states.

"Yes! Lynn has changed career fields to linguistics. Her quirk makes her best suited for it. Quirk specialized schools are a rarity in America." All Might has his signature smile on as he preached, "To be a stripper is all that she could do." Izuku knew that he was over exaggerating to distract his mother. "Of course when I found her application I had to be the hero and help her better appreciate her quirk and use it to the fullest."

As All Might went on in his monologue to Inko, Izuku felt like most of what he was saying was true for the most part.

But the theatrical part was a little unnecessary.

"With that in the equation." His mom patted his hand, "Don't think too much about when she is in your space. Perhaps she's a woman who expresses herself with actions more so than words. Much like someone else we know."

He gave his mother a quizzical look.

"I'm talking about Bakugou Katsuki. He is the perfect example of someone who expresses his emotions outright."

Midoriya almost hated the fact that she compared Rin and Kacchan.

"Also, if you don't have romantic feelings for her then I don't see why you're making this friendship seem so different from any of your other friendships." His mother looked him square in the eye, "Unless there IS something you're not telling me."

Izuku fidgeted in his seat. "I do want to have a regular relationship with her. But I also feel attracted to her."

All Might snorted in front of the stove.

"Sounds like your Mighty Might is doing most of the thinking for you."

"TOSHIII!"

And with that Izuku made the decision to skip dinner and go home.

* * *

Rin was happy to get a lot of stuff accomplished today. That included her phone. The downside was that her cheapo American phone couldn't transfer to a phone company and she had no choice but to have a contact and pay off her phone for the next 4 years. She hoped Mr. Yagi liked her because she'll be working for him for a long time now.

Though she was happy to have a walking device to free her mind of boredom it reminded her of how she didn't know anyone.

She added Amy's number and the office number.

Her old phone had a lot of old high school friends that she never talked to and some family cousins. Rin had a lot of acquaintances that she could always call. A lot of go-to people. But friends?

Tori was the closest friend she had. Mostly because she was the only one who knew about her work.

Although she wasn't ashamed of her job she didn't like how some people would treat her differently. Girls would assume that she'd sleep with their boyfriends and boys would assume that she'd put out.

With the latter she had put out with 2 different guys and learned the hard way that it wasn't a friendship but a booty call. She would not have minded if they were both under the same mindset.

It had honestly hurt her feelings when she thought she'd made a guy friend and they never actually did what friends do.

Scrolling through her social networks she was looking back at home. Everything was the same. Like she'd never lived there and left.

Not paying attention to where she was going she bumped into someone pretty hard.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." Rin turned to see if the person was okay.

He was older than her and was not happy in the tiniest bit. The man grabbed her wrist. "Kids these days are what's ruining the way of the world. Take your nose out of your phone."

Eyes wide and mouth open she was about to speak when another voice piped in.

"She said that she was sorry. I think that that is enough to keep you stepping." Rin recognized the voice.

Looking up through her eyelashes she saw Ground Zero just beside her. He was in his usual costume except his gloves were missing. She had a feeling she knew why.

He had his hand wrapped around the older mans wrist. You could see that the hero's grip was getting tight because his veins in his hand started to pulse through.

The man let go of Rin's wrist and started on his way.

Her wrist was a bit sore but nothing to worry about. She turned to her hero and examined him.

Ground Zero watched her eyes drift over him. Studying him. He could tell that she was comparing his hero self with his daily self.

He waited for her to say something. It was her move in their cat and mouse game. The anticipation was pushing his buttons. He didn't want to break and speak first though.

He was about to turn and leave.

"You look cold without your gloves." Bakugou's gaze reaches hers and he saw the sly smile playing on her lips.

His turn.

"Yeah, I seem to have misplaced them. Too bad too. I really need them for a charity event in 2 weeks."

Rin could feel the game being played and it was her turn. He was challenging her. It was seductive and made her feel sexy and needy.

But she had to play the game right. She started to walk toward her apartment.

"Thank you for helping me. I hope that you find your misplaced gloves."

**AN: I thought I'd take a moment to say THANK YOU for all of your reviews. I'm aware that I update my story often. That's because I am a stay-at-home-mom and teach English in the afternoons. I personally feel like my story has been flowing more smoothly since I wrote my ideas and layed out a plan. This will be a long one you guys. **

**I've been working on my grammatical errors and trying not to pre post before hand. The excitement of sharing gets the best of me. Swapping between Google Docs on my laptop and phone have the downfall of negative autocorrects and double types.**

**I did also want to say that I try to do as much referencing and research as I can. I also don't want to go overboard with things that I feel the average reader may not understand.**

**That is all for now. If you have any questions, comments or concerns just state them bellow.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

The rest of the weekend was uneventful and it dragged into the week. She didn't see Ground Zero or Bakugou again. Izuku and herself had made a habit of walking to work together. But for the most part they kept their interactions simple.

This lovely Wednesday evening Rin stepped on the scale in the Might Agency Gym.

She thought working out would be good since she wasn't getting her daily exercise anymore. When she first stepped on the scale she was 64kg.

'Fucking America being special. What's that in pounds?'

She had to download a converter on her phone to do the math.

"Isn't your quirk linguistics?"

She turned to see Izuku watching her. He had a smirk on his face. A rare sight.

"You and I both know that this is mathematics and not language. I wish my brain could translate this shit though." She was motioning to the scale.

He snickered at her antics.

"What brings you to the Might Gymnasium? Mostly only heroes train here? I mean all employees have access but I never usually see others here."

Rin was wearing fitted fitness tights with a sports bra and tank.

"Well I don't get my daily dose of fitness anymore so I thought I'd try to get something in. But I really don't know anything about working out."

Perhaps it was because her clothes were hugging her curves perfectly but he mostly genuinely wanted to help.

"I could help train you. Maybe some sparing and weight training to help with toning. Running around the gym too."

"Okay, let's get started with running then."

With that they started to run and Izuku was surprised with the pace that she had. He should have expected with how toned her legs are. She was running next to him and he saw how she suddenly sped up and was a few feet in front of him.

He quickened and they were side my side again.

Rin saw this and smiled. Little did Midoriya know. She was REALLY good in track in school. With that she ran even quicker and before you knew it that's how the next 20 minutes went. They took turns trying to surpass one another.

"You're a lot faster than I thought you would be." He was out of breath.

"I'm sure I'm good at a lot of things you don't know about." She couldn't help the comment as she smirked at him.

Midoriya thought back to All Mights comment about him thinking with a different head. And his next comment was definitely coming from that one.

"I guess I'll have to find out one day just what your good at."

Rin was both impressed and shocked with his statement.

"Wow! Izuku can use his big boy words." She lightly pushed him into the gymnasium wall. When doing so he caught her arm and brought her with him.

"Well I am a big boy when I need to be." His voice was husky and he raised his eyebrows with them.

The meaning to his words weren't missed by the female. She felt like they were having a bit of a moment and was a little confused. Didn't they just say the other day about having boundaries.

She had to be blunt. "Izuku, what are you doing?" She analyses their position. He was in front of her with just a few inches between them.

Midoriya couldn't help but watch her a bit closer. All Might was right. It's not technically that he had feelings for the female as much as he felt the pending desire to be intimate with her.

"You're right. We already said that we needed to be distant." He backed up from his friend.

Rin watched the disappointment in his eyes. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

He shook his head in defeat.

"Okay, well I have to go. I'm meeting with a Mei Hatsume."

Midoriya's confusion showed on his face. Mei was specifically a hero costume designer.

"Thank you for the workout. We should do it again." With that she left to meet the hero support worker.

She had a specific reason for meeting the costume consultant but the last time she talked to Izuku about Ground Zero he ended up avoiding her. The idea of telling him that she wanted a copy of the hero costume didn't seem like it was going to play well.

After Rin had changed in the locker room she was on her way to her appointment.

To say that she was nervous was an understatement.

"You're Lynn Samson right? You had an appointment."

Walking into the office with machinery and unfinished projects all over the place she knew she was out of place.

"Yes. That's me."

"What kind of baby can I make for you today. Quirk enhancements at my specialty."

Rin already sensed that she was going to disappoint the woman.

"I'm actually here about the Children's Charity Event. I wanted to talk about a costume being made."

Watching her face fall wasn't a surprise but it still sucked all the same.

"Ohh, who was it you wanted to go as."

"I wanted to go as Ground Zero but I don't want the arm grenades. That's not necessary."

"Okay. I'll get your measurements and will have it done by the end of next week for you. Just before the event."

"Thank you. I know it's not exciting work for you but I really do appreciate it."

* * *

When the weekend came Rin had felt like it came too soon and not soon enough all at the same time.

When she got a surprise knock on her door with Izuku and some curry takeout she was more then happy.

They sat on her bed/couch and played cards.

"I went to go visit my mom last weekend for the first time since moving out." Izuku was starting small talk.

"How did that go? I have a feeling that you're close to your mom."

They started another game after Midoriya had clearly won. Rin had decided not to pay too much attention to the game tonight and just bond with her friend.

"It was a little strange just to start with. It was weird to have to knock on the door to see my mom. And apparently her and her boyfriend were about to get down and dirty."

"I'm sure that wasn't pleasant for you. Other than the obvious awkwardness. How did it go?"

She watched Izuku out of the corner of her eye to make sure she wasn't over stepping anything.

"It went well enough. My moms boyfriend put some things into perspective for me."

Rin kept flipping her cards in time with her friend she listened to him speak.

"Soo, her boyfriend? Is he just a boyfriend or is he step dad material"

Their game of war had come to a halt and Rin felt like she stepped in a land mine.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was trying to not bring up a sour topic."

Midoriya waved his hands side to side. "No. No. It's not you. It's just that I'd never thought of it before." Rubbing the back of his head, "Can you keep a secret?"

"I can keep your secret as long as it doesn't put your life in danger." She meant it as a joke but the look on her friends face told her a different story. "Is it a secret that could put you in danger?"

"It could and I know I said secret but it's more like it's just not open for all to know."

Rin watched her friend seem a bit conflicted, "You don't have to tell me."

"I actually had been wanting to tell someone. Bakugou knows but he wasn't too happy with it so I never have anyone to really talk to about it. You're someone I could. Anyways, my moms boyfriend is All Might."

"Mr. Yagi?! Really?"

Izuku's laughter was contagious and had Rin laughing too. It was pleasant and heartwarming. It made me feel like everything was going to be okay.

"It's so strange to hear you call him that. They've been together for 2 years now and it's not hidden that they're together. We don't go about telling people either though. With my job and him being my mentor and his big name we don't want to put anything on the spot and people to be assuming."

Midoriya started to shuffle the cards and re-divide the deck.

"You still never answered the dad question."

"I know. It feels a bit more complicated than just the dad/not dad thing. I guess he has always felt like a dad for me and he has always been there for me like a dad would. But the thought of the 3 of of being a family feels a bit different."

"Izuku."

"And would I start calling him dad. I've noticed that he has started to use my first name more too. It would be embarrassing if I were to call him dad and to make him uncomfortable or or if he doesn't see he in that light."

"Izuku!"

"He did once say something to me about being a father. It had me and my mom crying at the dinner table. I'm"

Midoriya felt the hot sting across his face and instantly fell silent.

He couldn't help but lift his hand to his cheek and feel the tingling sensation. The burn of her hand lingered across his face. His other cheek didn't share the intense feeling. He had to shake the desire to ask her to slap the other cheek so it could bare the same sensation.

Now was not the time to be asking for those things. Those types of questions messed up his last relationship and he didn't want to go back to that. He wasn't dating Rin but he knew that if he asked the pending question he could lose the friendship they had.

"You were doing the thing again. I'm sorry that I touched you after I said I wouldn't but I tried the nice way."

She watched him feel his face on confusion and that his eyes widened a bit.

"You're not sorry for slapping me though." Izuku pointed out.

"No. I know I should be sorry. I've had to learn to get over the guilt with slapping people. You'd be surprised how common a kink that it." Rin giggle at the memory , "How about we call an end for tonight?"

She looked up at her friend and could have been sure he was blushing. His one cheek was red from her slap but his other appeared to also be bright.

"Do yooou have a smack kink Izuku?" She said in a sing song voice and leaned in a little. Her cat like grin captured Midoriya. Teasing her friend was easy.

"I-I don't really want to talk about my kinks with you."

Rin registered the tone in his voice and felt rejected. Every time she felt like their friendship was one step closer she would then take a step back.

Just earlier he was telling her about his daddy issues and now he was angry she'd found a kink of his. Either way she needed to respect his wishes. She didn't have to like it but she needed to respect it.

"Okay then. You can go now." Her words were laced with thorns.

Izuku in that moment understood that by leaving the house he would be putting a strain on his friendship but by staying he would have to explain himself. Neither he wanted to do but he chose what would be easier to fix.

Rin watched as her friend got up and left the house. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't pissed off that he just left. She did tell him to leave but she had hoped that he'd stay.

She sighed and walked over to her backpack. After emptying the contents she grabbed the glove inside it. She was going to destress one last time before returning it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The last villain attack was a difficult one. Eijiro, Hawks and Mt. Lady were also there. Of course at the end of the night Eijiro was asking him why he hasn't had his gloves the past few weeks. Dodging the question didn't seem to be the answer to the problem though as now he was following him back.

As much as having company wasn't on his list of things to do this evening he would let it slide. He had been busy with seeing his counselors this week. Both his anger managment and social skills counselors said that I should 'make a better emotional connection' with his new neighbor. He wanted to point out that lust was an emotion but he knew that's not what they had meant.

"Is that Midoriya?" Kirishima nodded to a figure coming out of his apartment building.

Katsuki followed the nod and indeed saw Midoriya walking in their direction.

"Yeah. His mom moved into her boyfriends house and now he lives here."

"He doesn't look to be in a good mood." Eijiro picked up his pace, "Hey, Midoriya!"

Bakugou didn't see the need to speed up to his friend. He would make it there. And when he did he was surprised to hear the conversation.

"I had a small argument with a friend."

"Doesn't seem like a small one if you're stomping out of your apartment like that."

Izuku huffed, "She was asking about stuff that wasn't her business."

Looking at his friends face he saw that his cheek had a slight pink print on it. Though Bakugou was about to point it out his friend did it before him.

"From the look of it. You got into her business. Unless she just slaps people for no reason." Eijiro laughed because he said it as a joke but when he noticed that Modoriya wasn't laughing with him he gasped.

"She smacked you for no reason?"

Katsuki was getting impatient.

"Not for no reason. She did it because I was mumbling." Bakugou couldn't help the smirk on his face.

'That's my girl. Wait what? Not his girl.'

"Damn. Sounds like a woman who knows what she wants. Maybe a potential girlfriend?" Katsuki turned and nearly punched his friend for saying that.

Rin wasn't about to start dating Izuku. He wanted her for himself. The intentions weren't clear and the ones that were weren't pure but either way he knew that he wanted her.

"I don't think so. She's too much and from what I've learned from Tsuyu apparently I'm too much too." He nervously rubbed his neck, "I'm gunna head out. See you guys at the charity."

Izuku ran off before anyone could say anything else.

"Gees, When him and Asui broke up the reasonings were very vague." Bakugou's friend leaned in and they continued to walk through the buildings doors, "BUT I heard that it apparently came down to sex."

Stepping into the elevator, "I don't really want to talk about the nerds sex life."

"Aren't you at all curious? Mina was saying the Tsuyu was feeling used and that she felt like Izuku never actually liked her. Very unmanly."

Bakugou rolled his eyes, "Don't you have the occasional one night stand? Don't be bashing Izuku when you do the same shit."

Kirishima has happy that the two have become closer since All Might made them go on there retreat. He just wasn't use to it. He still remembers the 'Damn Deku!' day.

"I do. But I'm not close friends with them and I don't lead them into thinking I have feelings. I don't date them."

Katsuki huffed. "Deku would be one to confuse lusting for someone to loving them. Mineta and Denki didn't help with that either."

The redhead laughed, "The tongue comments had us all curious. Maybe Midoriya's a secret freak and that's what ended it."

Bakugou thought about the years ago in high school when he had made out with his friend. "It wouldn't surprise me." He found himself responding with.

"Well, I hope that his new friend is into that stuff then."

When the elevator open to his floor it opened just in time for him to see Rin's door closing. He also saw a small black bag hanging from his door handle.

"Dude, did your neighbor just leave you a gift?"

It suddenly felt like Christmas morning and the excitement got the best of him. He speed walked to the door and took the bag. He ignored his friend following him into the apartment.

'I'm going to be pissed if it's another donut.' He didn't really like sweets and will admit he threw it in the trash.

Eijiro sat on the couch and watched his friends actions. It wasn't often he saw that smile on his face. He was sure that Katsuki himself didn't even notice it. Whoever this neighbor was, they were making a positive impact on him.

Bakugou looked in the bag that had a bunch of tissue paper. On the top was a letter. He opened it.

'_Dear Neighbor,_

_I have a 90% feeling that this it yours. I did not wash it before returning it. I didn't think you'd mind knowing that you've given me a helping hand a few times. To be fair I got frustrated with someone today and the stain is fresh from my destress. _

_I can't wait to see you again and have a good time. _

_I watched one of apparently the rare interviews of you and found out that you like spicy foods. Not a surprise. You've been the only thing to spice up my time in Japan._

"Damn Right." He said out loud. Earning a look from Kirishima.

'_Here is come spicy curry. I got the spiciest they had. Enjoy. -R'_

After reading the letter he pulled out the tissue paper and found his missing glove and a small takeout container of curry.

"Is that your missing glove?" Katsuki ignore his friend as he pulled the glove over on and took a gander at it.

He couldn't miss the stain she wrote about. There was a milky transparency on the pointer finger and you could see how it had dripped down the fingers to the wrist.

Eijiro noticed his friend biting his lip as he looked at the glove. When he made his was over to see what the deal was he couldn't not notice the stain.

"Tell me that's melted ice cream and not what I think it is." Kirishima's face was red.

Bakugou couldn't hold back the snicker, "As a hero it's our job to give out a helping hand."

* * *

Rin was pleased to find that her neighbor didn't abruptly knock on her door during the week and scold her for her gift. That meant her 90% turned into a 100%.

Tomorrow night was the night of the charity event and the week had been a bit crazy. Amy and I had to do extra translations for not just hero reports but also media reports about the event. The financial side of the office had a lot to do as well. Not only their normal tacks but they had to keep track of the the money coming and going to and from the event.

The ones who worked finance were hardly in the office because they had to work with the different event coordinators. That meant Rin could hardly see Izuku at work. He also sent her a text saying how he was leaving earlier than normal. So they didn't commute together either.

She was having a feeling that he was avoiding her not just because of work too.

Currently she was on her way to All Mights office. She had stepped into the elevator with a short curvy woman.

When she went to push the button for the top floor she saw that it was already pushed.

"Oh." The giggle couldn't be held in, "Guess we're both visiting Mr. Yagi."

"Oh, do you have an appointment with him?" The woman asked.

"Umm, no. I just wanted to ask him about something. I have a friend that's been avoiding me and I thought that he might know why. I know it's personal business but I don't really know anyone else."

The shorter woman empathized. "All Might doesn't care if it's personal or not. He always wants to be the hero."

The doors opened. Rin smiles at the woman and nods her head. "I have a feeling your right. He has done nothing but help be since working here."

The receptionist took notice at the two women and waved them both past.

Upon entering the room All Might took notice in them. He was expecting Inko but not Rin.

"What a pleasant surprise Ms. Samson. What brings you in today?"

Rin looked over at the curve woman, "Umm, she can go first."

"No. No Dear. Please go ahead."

She wasn't about to argue so she walked to All Mights desk and sat in the blue leather armchair.

"Izuku has been avoiding me again and I can't seem to do anything right with keeping our friendship. I tried to tell him sorry that I slapped him and that I teased him about it being a kink for him but he didn't seem to listen to me. I need some advice."

All Mights first reaction was to look at Inko because this was Izuku Rin was talking about.

"Why are you coming to me about this?"

She sighed, "Because he told me about how you're basically his dad now. That's actually why I slapped him. He was doing his rambling about how you've been more fatherly."

Rin looked back up at All Might, "I slapped him because if I didn't I think he would have kept talking."

All Might tried to hide his amusement. Izuku's mother in the corner and the last time we talked to Izuku was when he claimed to be having intimate feelings for this woman.

"Mmm Hmm, and the teasing?"

She blushed, "I told him that when I was a stripper

I found out that slapping was a common kink. When he didn't laugh at my joke I started to tease him."

All Might laughed. He couldn't hold it in anymore. "Did it ever occur to you that when you tease young Midoriya that you are teasing him in other ways as well?"

Rin understood and stood up. She put both hands on his desk with a smack. "THAT'S IT! Maybe I just need to get Izuku a girlfriend or something. He needs to get laid and then he wouldn't feel so uncomfortable being teased."

Yagi saw how even though it didn't completely go over her head it did go into a different ball park.

He was about to correct himself when the young lady got up to leave.

"Thank You Mr. Yagi. I'm sure I got this now."

After leaving All Mights frail form felt like it could poof.

"What did I just do?" He spoke out loud.

Inko sat in the desks edge. "Sounds like you're about to get Izuku 'laid'."

* * *

After she got her Ground Zero costume she went looking for Izuku. She knew she'd find him somewhere.

While trying to find him she bumped in someone hard. "I'm sorry. Ouch though. You are REALLY solid."

Eijiro couldn't help but laugh and Rin couldn't help but stare.

"Oh, You're a hero?" She blushed at how lame that sounded.

The man held his hand out to help her up, "Yeah. You can call me Red Riot. You don't come to this floor often do you?"

Rin shook her head and let the man help her up. She couldn't help herself look at his bare naked torso with a single strap across it. At how the R was placed on the center of his belt.

"I don't and since I don't know you can I ask you a personal question? Seeing as we might never see eachother again." She couldn't hide the sly smile on her lips.

"You know we could see each other again. But I'm curious so yes." Red Riot crossed his arms and watched the girl.

She looked up and down the hall and then lowered her voice, "It we were to have sex in the doggy position would I get a giant R on my ass?" She traced the R on his belt and then looked up at his blushing face.

He shook his head, "I-I" Kirishima had not expected that.

Jumping away from him laughing. "I'm joking. But let me know if you ever want to find out. Anyways, I came to this floor to look for a friend."

Eijiro closed his eyes for a moment to control his heart from racing.

"Well, Uh, Is your friend a hero? What's their name?"

"He isn't a hero. He works in the finances department. His name is Midoriya Izuku."

The shock on his face wasn't one to be missed. "I think that Izuku might have some things to tell you. He is currently getting his hero costume from Mei right now."

If Rin though his face looked shocked she should have seen her own. "His WHAT?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

He was eating yakisoba when the door to his apartment just opened and an angry woman came stomping in.

"Hey, wait a minute." He stood from the couch.

"I don't have time to wait. I want answers if we're going to be friends." She stomped up to him and grabbed his shirt.

Izuku can't remember the last time he had seen a woman so mad. She almost resembled Katsuki when he got angry.

"Answers?" He was confused. Was she this mad about him avoiding her?

"Yeah. I'd like answers! Like how I found out today that you've been a fucking hero the whole time I've known you. Or maybe how apparently you just really need to get laid because I can't seem to tease you without to avoiding me that next week."

Midoriya's heart wanted to give out as he saw her eyes getting glossy. He made her cry. It never occur to him how much he was affecting his friend. He thought it anything he was helping her with the teasing.

As a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek he caught it with his thumb. He started to cup her cheek and look into her eyes as she began to relax with him.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I didn't want to tell you that I was a hero. It hadn't really come up yet. I wanted to tell you at the event tomorrow night." His face turned pink, "And as for the teasing. I can't take it because I'm attracted to you and-and whenever you tease me it reminds me of how much I want you." He heard himself groan at the last bit and moved to look back into his friends eyes. "My last relationship was a disaster because I mistook my desires for something more. I value our friendship and I don't want to mess it up."

Izuku steps back and watches his friend think about his words.

Rin wasn't sure what to say. There was what she wanted to say and do. If it was any other person she would have just offered the sex to get it out of the way. With Izuku though he really seem concerned that this would ruin their friendship.

She sighed and said what she knew would save their friendship, "I respect that. Thank you for telling me. I will honestly try my hardest to not tease you anymore." She has a smile on and knew it didn't reach her eyes. "I am a flirt though. So please forgive me if I mess up every now and then."

Izuku was happy that Rin didn't just abandon their friendship. He knew that was a possibility.

"Okay, and I promise that if you do slip I won't avoid you anymore."

"Yeah. Please don't do that. Just go blow a load to my picture and move on." She laughed.

Midoriya fidgeted. "Those are the things I'm talking about."

"Really? How could that be bad and how could I say it differently." Rin realized JUST how difficult this friendship was going to be. She was 5% ready to move on and not bother being his friend anymore.

But it was only 5%.

Izuku breathed in through his nose and blew out through his mouth. "First off, when you talk about me blowing a load. I. My. Ugh. My mind automatically thinks about you. There. I said it. So please. You could have just said okay. Whenever you want to say something flirty or teasingly just swap it with Okay."

His face was an embarrassing shade of crimson.

Rin wanted to laugh because the next thing she said was, "Okay."

Izuku rose and eyebrow, "Okay like okay okay or okay like you were thinking something okay?"

A cat like smile played on her lips and she walked to the door. "Okay." And with that she left his apartment.

Although he had a smile on his face he couldn't help the bit of frustration he felt. He had a feeling he was going to be hearing 'okay' a lot more often now.

* * *

When Rin was walking down the hall she almost squealed at the black bag hanging from her door.

She skipped the rest of the way to her door and got the bag.

Being too impatient she started to open it while entering her house. She found a black button with an orange X on it that said '1# Fan'. There was what appeared to be a mask too. It was a hero mask just like his but instead of the front being all black the bottom trim was orange.

Rin looked around on the floor and found a letter.

'_Dear Neighbor, _

_Here's something to wear to the charity event. '_

That was is. She couldn't help but snort at the short message. But the gift all together spoke for itself.

Already really excited for the event she decided to try on her costume. Opening her bag she pulled out the brown bag with the pieces in it. She was happy to see that Mei didn't include the neck piece. The heavy parts were the pants and boots. The costume had consumed her whole backpack.

She first put on the top with her black bra and felt how it hugged her body just as tightly as the original hugs Ground Zero. With the pants she was happy to find out that the knee plates were made in pants. You had to adjust them with clips on the above and below knee portions. After having the black cargo pants on she put on the boot.

She wanted to check herself out in a mirror but only had a half mirror in the bathroom. She'd have to take pictures to see what she looked like. If she was going to take pictures she may as well be in full costume. Finishing with the gloves and her gifted mask she figured she'd have a photoshoot.

The photos had started off cute. She'd done a few close ups with cats filters and she made some peace signs and kissy faces. It's when she wanted full body shots that things started to get dirty.

The 10 second timer came in handy.

She started with just standing with her legs open and her thumbs looking the hem of the pants.

"Pew Pew." She took some shots making a few fighting stances.

After that she needed to change anyways. So she took a shot with her taking off the tight top.

One with her on her knees with her bra and only half the hero costume.

When she removed the bra she covered her breasts with her hero gloves and took a few up close shots too.

When it came to the pants it was a bit more fun to do shots with them slowly coming off her ass.

Just in her orange underwear, boots, gloves and eye mask she took a few more sexy photos and then some last cute ones.

She was done and flopped on her bed with the remaining clothes.

-Can I send you a picture of my costume?

She sent the text to Izuku.

-Did you pick Ground Zero?

-I did. Do you want to see it?

She saw the ever annoying '...' on her screen.

With a huff she moved her hands over stomach and started to pet herself. Noting sexual just a nice relaxing touch.

-Sure.

That's all he said. So she sent him the picture of her standing with her thumbs hooked.

-You do the costume justice.

-Thank you. I had a small photoshoot. It was fun to play dress up.

She sent the 'pew pew' photo and the cat selfie. Those were safe ones.

-It looks like you had a lot of fun during your photoshoot.

-I did….okay.

She sent the Okay because she wanted to send a winky face. Rin was being a good girl. The '...' were happening again and her heart raced.

-Did you take other photos?

She blushed and was embarrassed. What was she supposed to say.

"Ugh." So she responded the best she could.

-Okay

It felt like the stupidest thing that she could do. But apparently not because he responded quickly.

-Can I see?..

Her fingers stopped making circles and she had to think about what to do. Was he testing her?

-Umm, Okay?

She sent the message but didn't send a picture hoping that he would respond back which he did.

-Yes. I'm waiting.

He's waiting? What did that even mean. Her imagination could fill in the blanks. She'd never really sent texts like this before. Everything was always done in person. She could see their reactions and time when to do things and when to say things.

She finally sent him the picture with her pulling her shirt put. It wasn't off and if she had fucked up in anyway it wasn't too bad.

Why was she feeling nervous? She wished she could see his face. Perhaps that's what the allure of it was though. Not really knowing what's going on on the other end.

Her fingers started to linger over her underwear and waiting depending on his response depended on hers.

'...'

About to give up and go to sleep her phone buzzed.

-Do you have more?

-I do.

Rin was so lost on what to do. She WANTED to just send him the photos but she wouldn't unless he said the words.

-Did you go all the way?

All the way? Like did I completely understand. Again she wanted to tease him. 'I always go all that way.' Instead she sent:

-Okay

-I'm surprised you're not sharing.

She wanted to run upstanding smack him.

-I told you I would respect you.

-Can I send you a photo?

Her heart jumped.

-Always.

Her phone buzzed and she opened it to see Izuku's kissy face with a wink. She was half hoping for something dirty. She did notice in the picture that he was shirtless. The desire to send him another okay was replaced with content.

-Cute. I'll make it your photo on my phone.

-I think I should go to sleep now.

-What's stopping you?

Rin curled up on the bed and watched her phone.

-You.

The flutter was there.

-Tomorrow's a big day. Can't wait to see you as a hero.

The '...' indicated that I caught him off guard.

-I can't wait for you to see.

-Good Night.

She sent a good night back and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

You'd think the office day would go by quick but it didn't. She felt it drag out. They had NOTHING to do. They didn't have any reports and were so on top of their shit so they didn't have to do anything for tonight.

When she was on her way to work with Izuku he wouldn't tell her his alias. He said that she'd have to figure out which hero he was.

He did tell her about the reason he was in the office was because he got in trouble and this was All Mights punishment. After the event tonight he'll be going back to field work.

Now at the end of day when she watched Izuku pack his office stuff she could help but feel upset.

"I'm not going to see you anymore." She told him.

He had also seemed surprised by her statement. But he couldn't deny it either because he wasn't going to need to be in as early as her. He was also going to always technically be on call. His patrol shifts were going to be coming back.

Izuku wasn't going to see her much anymore.

"We will make it work. Plus I have a desk you can come visit me at upstairs."

"You have your very own desk?"

"Yep."

"What's the nameplate say?"

Midoriya snickered. "I see what you did. Not telling you. You'll find out my name in a few hours. Gunna make you work for it."

Rin had so many thing to say to that but stuck with one. "Okay."

A sad smile fell on Izuku's face. Although they'd already talked it over he missed her flirty comebacks. It was part of her charm.

At the end of the day Rin was getting her backpack for the event and was ready to head out when she stopped.

She turned to see All Might.

"Rin! I'd like it if we drove together to the event. We should talk."

She nods and agrees.

While in the car they didn't seem to have a lot to say.

"Did you have something you wanted to talk with me about?" Rin turned to her boss in question.

"Yes. I wanted to ask if you talked to Midoriya."

She felt her heartbeat quicken and her smile drop. The texts from last night and the goodbyes from in the office flooded back.

"Okay. I also wanted to say sorry for misunderstanding what you told me in your office. I talked to Izuku and get it now."

"Oh. Alright then. Nevermind."

A little dumb struck, "What?"

He turned to her, "That's what I wanted to talk about. But seems you guys already took care of it yourselves."

The drive to the hospital was short. Rin had to be at the event early to help the parents of the 4 children with any staff or itinerary information. She had translated it on paper but she thought it would be nice to do it by word of mouth.

She had received a file for each child about a week prior. They were all English speaking.

Names: Thomas 5 Breathes Fireworks, Henry 5 Phoenix, Katie 12 Honesty/Mind Reading, and Leo 7 Speed.

Rin couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the kids. For every quirk they had they were in the hospital in some way to prevent them from using it.

Thomas could make Fireworks but his body reject them causing both internal bleeding. Henry's abilities are a set back because of bad breeding. That's what the paperwork said. She'd already informed All Might that they should reword the documents. His mother had the head of an eagle and his father was a fire user.

Henry had received both quirks AND he had leukemia. The paperwork says that he had to consistently change bandages and get feather treatments. The fire would trigger and burn/damage his feathers and his healing factor was lost with the low blood count from the leukemia.

Katie's quirk was Honesty/Mind Reading. She was in the psychiatric portion of the hospital more often than most. The honesty and mind reading was apartment since the age of 2 and has greatly affected her mental health.

Leo's quirk was speed but after a car accident he was paralyzed from the waist down. He'd never be able to run again.

She was at the hospital an hour before the event happened. She was in a room with the children and their parents explaining the next three hours.

"_The first hour of the event will be introductions, photographs, autographs and just over all the heroes going around and meeting everyone. During the second hour of the event we will be having 3 activities that both the heroes and children will be participating in. The activities will include a craft, a building activity and a wheelchair race. If you don't already have a wheelchair there will be one provided for you. Our last hour of the evening will be a social hour with a dinner served buffet style. With your favorite heroes serving you your favorite foods._"

She looked at the people in front of her.

"_Are there any questions?"_

The one named Katie raised her hand. "_Yes_?"

"_Will I be meeting Eraserhead? I want to have my quirk turned off during this._"

Rin had to admit she felt guilty for not knowing any of the heroes or their quirks. She looked at her clipboard full of information. She had a sheet full of hero names and looked at it. There was indeed an Eraserhead on the paper.

Before answering the girl she responded with a Thank You. I guess that's to happens if you could read someone's mind.

"_Would anyone else like to know if their requested hero is coming?" _

"_I was to meet Jet Black Hero and see his feather."_

"_Ground Zero with his power to blow things up."_

"_He isn't as cool as Deku though. He has so much strength!"_

The children all spoke at once and Rin was happy to hear their excitement. She was also excited to be in a room full of heroes. Looking over them list she saw Jet Black Hero, Ground Zero and Deku.

Again before she could respond Katie did it before her, "They're all going to be here! Come on you guys let's put on our costumes." She started to push Leo's wheelchair out of the room and the others ran after her.

Rin turned to the parents. "_They all seem really close."_

The parents of Thomas spoke up. His mother. "_I'm sure it was easy for them to bond because of the language barrier. Katie knows the most Japanese though due to being here the longest_."

Katie's father chuckled, "_She acts like the big sister_."

"_Hello Everyone!_" All Might came into the room with his signature smile. Always the Symbol of Peace.

"Rin, you wanna go put on your costume?" He turned to me.

"Oh Yeah. I'm going to go do that." She turned to the parents, "_I'm going to put on my Ground Zero costume now. I will be back soon._"

She left to find the nurses locker room and change. The costume change was easy since she had already done it once. This time she put the 1# Fan button on the upper arm of her right glove sleeve.

She put her phone in her pants and headed out. Making sure not to forget her clipboard. It was kinda a big part of her job today.

When she started her way back into the children's wing she noticed how heroes started to show up.

Hiding her excitement was extremely difficult. Then she recognized someone.

"Hey, Red Riot!" She called speeding up to walk next to him.

He turned his head and his toothy grin spread wide.

"I'm absolutely positive that you're not Ground Zero." His eyes gazed over the curves her costume hugged.

She giggled, "Nope, I'll give you a hint on who I am." Rin tapped on his belt. "But first you'll have to stamp me with your giant R."

"You're Midoriya's friend!" Red Riot loud whispered.

"Yep. It's not fair though. He knows what I look like but I don't know his alias."

They started to walk together down the hall.

"He never told you who he was?" Eijiro was finding this amusing. He was positive that this was the friend that slapped Izuku the other day.

"No! Ugh, that asshole wanted to figure it out tonight." She huffed and stomped.

"With that attitude you're more like Ground Zero."

She laughed and was thrown for a curve when someone jumped between them. Having their arms around Red Riot and my shoulders.

"It's been soo long dudes!"

Rin made eye contact with the blonde and he took a moment to register it. "Dudette? You are most definitely not the Ground Zero I know. Unless I've been missing a lot of extra parts in the locker room all these years."

"I guess I should introduce myself properly. My names Rin and I'm the translator for the event. Specifically for the children and their parents."

"And the Ground Zero costume?" Red Riot asked.

"Oh, well I wanted to be child appropriate so Midnight was out. So the perfect combo of sexy and comfortable was this." As she said the last words with moved her hands down her side curves.

They made it into the childrens ward and saw other heroes. "I'm going to go meet up with my children now. It was nice meeting you again Red Riot aaand…" She didn't know the other guys name.

"Chargebolt. But you know if we meet up later you can call me whatever you want."

Rin chuckled. He was a flirt. Her type of person. "You'll have to get in line. Red Riot here is still supposed to ram me with his R but I guess if you guys don't mind sharing maybe we could work something out." She winked and left them to it.

When she made it to the room with her students she was happy to see 2 heroes in there talking with them.

"Sorry I got back late. _Sorry I'm late." _The two heroes turned to her. One hero had the head of a crow with a black cape and the other wore a green costume with the hood down but the face mask on cover half his face.

"My name is Rin and I will be translating for the evening." She bowed to the heroes and then as she walked closer she looked at her clipboards, "May I ask your hero names?"

The crow spoke first, "Jet Black Hero." She checked the name off and turned to the other guy. She was closer now and saw his freckles.

He looked her square in the eyes and stood up. "Deku. My name is probably near the bottom. I almost forgot myself when coordinating." She watched him point to his name and and then pull down his mask.

She couldn't help but stare. His costume was form fitting and shaped his body.

'No way.'

He smirked up at her catching her looking at his ass, "Your costume looks better in person, Rin."

With that she knew it was her friend.

"_Eww, Would you two stop thinking of each others asses_." Katie called out and Rin couldn't hide the blush on her face.

"What did she say?" Midoriya asked her.

Rin looked from Jet Black to Katie and back to her friend. "She said to stop thinking about each other asses."

Now it was Izuku's turn to blush while he heard his old classmate snickering behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

She was having a lot of fun with the children. Thomas with the fireworks quirk was actually also dressed up at Ground Zero. Jet Black made rounds about the different rooms but ended up staying in this room with Henry. Who during the hour had his head light into flames once and had to get his feathers and bandages taken care of.

Deku had to make sure all the different heroes were checking in and see the children that requested them. In all honesty though she thinks that he just didn't want Katie reading his thought any further.

Leo ended up leaving the room at one point and it was just Thomas and Katie.

"_I'm going to be the number one hero one day!" _She turned to see Thomas come behind her.

"_Pew Pew_."

"_Oh really?_" She jumped turning around to chase the boy, "Pew Pew!"

He jumped onto the bed and faces her, "_You can't beat me. You're not the REAL Ground Zero!_"

* * *

Bakugou was late. He hated to admit that he liked being around some of these brats. He had been stopped a few time by some of the children on his way to his destination.

When he was in the doorway to the hospital room he couldn't take his eyes off the woman wearing his costume. It was the type of pride that a man felt when a woman was wearing his shirt the next day.

He also couldn't wash away the narcissistic feeling to be taking her from behind in his costume.

She was chasing the boy around who was also dressed as him. It was a playful scene that felt like a husband walking in on his wife and son.

"_You can't beat me. You're not the REAL Ground Zero!" _The boy had said.

He took the opportunity to make himself present. Hands turned toward them he did his own, 'Pew Pew.'

"Bang! Bang!" Was his preferred sound effect though. He then grabbed the boy and lifted him onto his shoulders. "You got that right! No one is better than the real Ground Zero!"

He looked down at Rin at he stood on the hospital bed.

Rin looked up at the man in front of her. She'd always found this hero attractive but there was a different allure to him with the playful attitude he displayed.

"I didn't know you liked kids?" She folded her arms and watched him brace the little boys ankles and jump off of the bed.

With his landing he was directly in front of her. Rin's eyes were in line with his lips. She wanted to taste them.

"There is a lot you don't know about me." He smirked down at her.

"_I'm going to check on Henry. Do you want to come Thomas?_" Katie was on her feet and looking away from the adults.

'I'm sorry.' Rin couldn't help but think because she knew that the sudden appearance had causing impure thoughts through the air.

Henry had agreed and left the room with her leaving Ground Zero with her. They both sat on the hospital beds opposite each other. Katsuki thought it felt like he was looking in a gender swap mirror.

"I'm happy to see you found your gloves." She eyes the glove and couldn't help but feel upset that her stain was nowhere to be seen. She was going to go to hell one day for what she did with those gloves.

She watched his face warp and a twisted smirk appear. They had both waited for this moment. The moment of confirmation. The moment when they both had the clear understanding of what their situation was.

"My neighbor actually returned my glove with some interesting stains on in. I'm really curious what she needed it for." He sat on the edge of the bed now and moved his leg out so that is crossed hers. He felt his body craving to be in close proximity to her. This is all he could go for now.

"Hmm, Maybe she's just a dirty girl. Perhaps you should teach her some manners." She found herself smirking back at the hero.

Katsuki watched her and couldn't help but stare into her masked eyes. He specifically had them made for her. His eyes rolled down her face, neck and to her toned biceps. The 1# Fan button was there.

"It appears that I have a number one fan." He laughed at the situation.

Rin had never heard the hero laugh. Neither as her neighbor or as a hero. It was a nice smile.

"Apparently." She rolls her eyes at his antics. "I'll have to show you just how dedicated I am later. Show you some fan service."

Before their conversation could continue Rin watched as Izuku as Deku walked into the room. That was going to get some use to. But this was a good opportunity to make an excuse to get a little closer to the hero.

"Hey Deku look. I found my twin." She jumped up from one bed to the other. Rin was right on Ground Zero's side and put her arm on his shoulder. "What do you think? Aren't we a good match?" The smile on her face was huge.

Midoriya tried to see the situation as innocent but couldn't get passed the fact that that was his partner. His friend. And her neighbor. But for her it was just another hero.

"I don't know Rin. I've worked pretty closely with Ground Zero." He laughed off her words. She wasn't teasing him but her felt like it could turn into teasing really quick.

Rin now turned her attention to Ground Zero. "Would you say we're a good match? You can't lie to your number one fan." She was still hanging on his shoulder and Amy's comment on her being an invasive lionfish came to mind.

You know what though? Those fish are fucking beautiful.

She knew she was putting Bakugou on the spot. She really didn't care though. Midoriya knew she teased. For her to not tease Ground Zero would have been a little strange. It was too fun to not do it either.

Katsuki watched her and knew that she was enjoying this game of messing with their minds and emotions. She was fishing for a reaction. He'd bite.

"You do wear my clothes pretty well." He smirked down at the woman and then backed up from her, "But that might be only thing we have in common."

"Rejected." She laid down on the bed and over exaggerated her reaction. "Okay okay. Could you do me a favor then and take a picture of me and Deku? I want a perfect picture."

She took out her phone and handed it to Ground Zero. Who simply responds with a 'fine.'

Rin looks at Midoriya, "Is this okay?"

He can't help the smile. "Just make sure to send it to me."

Bakugou felt oddly like a third wheel. He held the stupid phone and found the camera. "Ready?"

Rin stood next to Deku and did the classic 2 peace signs. They were strangely close without actually being close.

"I want another one. Did that one turn out okay?" Rin has headed over to check the photo but Ground Zero was already clicking into the albums.

"Oh." He tuned into the small icons on the screen of her stripping off the suit the night before.

Izuku new exactly what Bakugou had probably seen on Rin's screen. He couldn't help but feel jealous that he had seen the photos. Especially after he had the opportunity to last night if he had just asked.

"Hey, those are for my eyes only." She snatched her phone.

Izuku watched the interaction and how Kacchan smirked down at the girl. "I lied earlier. You don't look good in my clothes. You look better with them off."

He watched her eye the hero. "And to think those were just photos."

The anger pulsed through him watching her tease and flirt in front of him. But she couldn't with him.

Needed it to come to an end. "Come on you two this is a Children's Hospital. And we have our first activity with the kids. We're making bird houses."

Rin saw the red on Izuku's face. Embarrassment or anger? Maybe both.

"I have a child with a hawk head. Isn't the bird house racist?" She questioned.

Midoriya rolled his eyes at her statement.

"Wait. I really do want another photo. But I'll be the one to take it this time." The girl stood next to him and made sure they didn't touch. "It this okay?" He saw the look in her eyes and knew that the okay question was a bit more.

If it was a few moments earlier he would have said yes. But now in his current jealousy state he couldn't not want a tiny bit more.

He wrapped his arm around her waist pulled her close and made his own peace sign. "This is okay."

He watched her smile. She leaned her head against his and made a cheesy smile and a peace sign.

After the picture was taken she turned to him and she dared to ask him, "Would you like to see the pictures? I could send them to you if you like them."

She said it with the intentions of the innocent photos but she and Midoriya both knew what pictures she was really referring to.

He wanted to say yes so bad but instead, "I trust you."

Rin's sad smile was picked up by both Izuku and Katsuki. "Okay."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Both Katsuki and Izuku stood by the sidelines to watch the children with the building activities. The bird houses had gone smoothly till the end when Thomas' fireworks went off. He ended up in a different wing waiting for his recovery.

Jet Black and Henry had returned though with new bandages. Izuku even saw Aizawa and the girl sitting on the other end of the room just watching.

The sight that really made his insides flutter was watching Rin work with Tokoyami and Henry. He should have guessed that the woman with a child like personality would get along with children. He also noticed how close she was to his old high school classmate.

Probably teasing and flirting with the hero.

Katsuki also noticed her goofing off with the bird boy.

"Your friend doesn't seem to know personal boundaries." Bakugou was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. This of course didn't bother him about a month ago. But he needed to see what his friends intentions were with the woman. Earlier he had thought they were just friends. The same type of friendship that Izuku had with Ochaco.

He was more then willing to make an intimate connection and prevent one from happening. But if his friend was already seeing the ex stripper then he would let it go. The closeness of the two was very apparent to him in the room earlier.

Midoriya wasn't too surprised for Kacchan to bring up Rin, "Yeah, I've had to talk to her about it."

Bakugou nodded, "I'm assuming she knows who Deku is?"

Izuku in turn nodding, "Yep. I will also assume that she knows who Ground Zero is. She seemed friendly with you." He made sure to keep his face straight.

The ball was dropped and Katsuki had to figure out which route to take. He could take the high road and admit everything to his friend. That's what the counselors at the retreat would want him to do.

But they weren't at the retreat anymore. This was the real world away from sweat houses, bonfires and sharing a tent.

And in the real world he had really wanted to have Rin. It was sexual but when he thought of how he felt watching her with his mini me it was nice. He wouldn't jump ahead but it could go there.

He was going to park on the side and see which way he should take.

"Nah, but I could maybe take her home later and give her a private tour of the ins and outs of my costume. I'm sure by the end she'll figure out who I am."

Deku shifted. He wasn't with Rin and she could sleep with whoever she wanted. Didn't mean he liked it.

"Telling her who you are is your decision. Maybe you shouldn't sleep with her though. You shouldn't sleep with someone you don't have feelings for."

Bakugou snorted, "Is that why you're holding back?"

"What?!" Izuku gave his friend his full attention.

"Look I'm not a fucking moron. It's obvious something happened between you two. I've known you since we were kids. I know when you want something. You wanted the Limited Edition All Might Platinum Figure that you got for my 6th birthday. Rather then having it for yourself you bought it for me. And every time you were at the fucking house you'd stare at it. Like staring at it would make it magically pop up in your room one day." Bakugou locked eyes with his friend and point at Rin. "She's the Limited Edition figure you selfishly want. But instead of taking it you're watching it and teasing yourself by being so close and so far."

"It's not like that. I've actually already told Rin how I feel." Midoriya blushed.

Taken back, "You really told her you want to have sex with her but are holding back." Katsuki raised a brow.

When Izuku didn't respond.

'You got to be fucking kidding me.'

"You did?"

Groaning at the embarrassment, "I did and I don't want to talk any further about it. We'd already set boundaries."

"Boundaries?"

'Funny how fucking useless Deku was. He could punch a man through a building but when it came to a woman he couldn't even pound her.'

"Yes. So that way I don't ruin our friendship."

Bakugou wasn't going to push the situation any further but he had decided to take the low road. That's for sure.

"Okay. Now that I know that nothing's going on between you two. I have nothing to lose." He couldn't hold back the smirk. "Maybe I'll get to reenact those photos I saw later."

Izuku couldn't let that one slide though, "I'd actually appreciated it if you didn't sleep with my friend just as I told her that I didn't want her to sleep with you."

Anger started to sprout through him. "You told her what?"

"When she found out about her neighbor being my friend I told her that I'd like for her to not sleep with you. I'm politely asking you not to sleep with her too."

Midoriya saw the crimson eyes ignite. "I won't make any promises."

* * *

During the race portion both Deku and Ground Zero were nowhere to be seen and All Might was not happy to say the least.

He had expected the competitive duo to over do the race. But instead he had a feeling that a certain young lady was interfering with the friendship. Now he was standing next to the Izuku at the dessert table serving pudding.

Young Midoriya was his usual smile. Selflessly ignoring all internal problems while Bakugou was at the other end of the line butchering a chicken with his frustration.

"Do you want to explain why you're moping around?" He asked the hero.

Izuku should have expected his mentor to see through the smile.

"I'm- Well- Not really." He subbled over his words as he served the food.

All Might wasn't going to let it go. "Is your Mighty Might satisfied with the decision you made?"

He knew he discovered the issue from the blood flow spreading across his face.

"I take that as a no. It seems like another variable has been add from the way Ground Zero has been behaving. His anger management counselor wouldn't be too pleased."

The mentor looked down at him and saw his eyes gloss over. Putting the lid over the pudding he pulled Izuku to the side.

"I think Kacchan wants to be with Rin." All Might heard the words whisper out of the young mans mouth.

"And you don't like it." Toshinori sighed and pulled Midoriya's chin so that he could look into his eyes, "You've made the decision to back down. With that decision you have to accept all of the repercussions. If it wasn't Bakugou it would be someone else."

"You're right. I need to respect my friends choices." Deku was about to go back to serving.

All Might stopped him, "No Izuku." Looking at the boy he had mentored for so many years, "You need to respect the choices YOU make."

Meanwhile, Rin had just sat down at a table with a few heroes.

"Hello Lady Zero. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Chargebolt did a small head bow.

"Seems that you all know each other well." She motioned around the table.

"We all went to school together before the hero life. Did you figure out the alias?" Red Riot was sitting to her left.

She huffed and looked from him to Chargebolt sitting in front of him. "Yes. Damn Deku." The smile on her face showed that she wasn't mad. "Does that mean he went to school with you guys too?"

"We are the people he was stuck with during his awkward years." Chargebolt piped in.

"I wouldn't call them awkward years. They were years of growth for all of us." Jet Black spoke who was sitting directly across of her.

Bakugou put a plate on the table and sat next to Jet Black. "What are you goons talking about?" He just barely glanced at Rin.

"Hey It's my twin! Did you go to school with these guys too?"

Ground Zero snorted. "Unfortunately I know everyone under their mask."

The next person to sit down next to her was Deku.

"Jealous. You all have your inside secrets." She smiled to herself a bit. Knowing that she had her inside secrets too.

"It's an interesting way to put it." Jet Black.

"But we're not all a secret. You know Deku." Red Riot.

"How do you know each other? I find that its hard to meet people outside of hero work." Jet Black.

She couldn't help the wicked smile. She nudged Midoriya in the side. "How would you say we met again?"

Izuku started to fumble over his words and Rin chuckled. Turning to Jet Black, "We actually worked together during his time off of field work. And as the small world has it we live in the same apartment building too." She lightly bumped him to show just enough affection. "You guys are really lucky to have such a great friend."

Rubbing the back of his head. "You didn't have to say that."

Now that she's messed with Izuku a bit it's time to move on.

"I wanted to. If you're all good friends then maybe you know my neighbor too."

Bakugou looked up from his plate of food. 'This Bitch.'

Everyone turned to her attention.

"If he's Deku's friend does that mean Bakugou went to school with you guys too?"

This was definitely a confirmation that Rin didn't know that his friend and Ground Zero were the same person. Unless she was pulling strings and that wasn't too far off of something she'd do.

"Did you say Bakugou?" Chargebolt snickered.

"Yes. Unless I'm reading the nameplate wrong."

Eijiro was watching Katsuki from across the table. He was there when he saw that the neighbor had left him his glove. That had obvious natural female lubricant on it. Why was she pretending to not know that Ground Zero and Bakugou were one in the same.

Kirishima observed the game being played between the too.

Katsuki's slanted grin on his face, "Yeah. We all know him. But if you're really wanting to know your neighbor I could introduce you to him on a more personal level. We've stayed close since high school."

Everyone at the table heard the flirt and watched for her reaction.

"That's very sweet of you Ground Zero. But I think that if I really wanted to know him I could just walk over."

Kirishima still didn't understand why they wouldn't just come clean. Then the reason became apparent. Midoriya jolted up and took Rin's hand.

"We need to prepare for the ending speeches. You're the one with the linguistics quirk so we need you." Izuku didn't even wait for a response and just dragged the woman away.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Can you believe it! They raised a quarter of a million dollars for the kids and the hospital." Rin was walking with Izuku after changing out of their costumes.

"Yeah. I didn't think I donated enough but every bit counts." Midoriya was happy to be out of his costume.

Rin watched Izuku as they walked toward the doors of the bar. "Wait, who's the DD tonight?"

Midoriya laughed, "Uhh, we're taking the train. And I don't think you're gunna need to worry about me."

She stopped just short of the doors and grabbed his hand. "I'm nervous."

Midoriya watched as the red spread up her face. He squeezed her hand. "Why would you be nervous?"

"All the heroes are going to be in there without their costumes on aren't they? I'm just a regular office worker and I'm a lush ex stripper. I feel like a nobody going into a room full of somebody's."

Izuku couldn't believe that his friend thought that she was a nobody. He let go of her hand. "You are NOT a nobody. You have an amazing quirk and you are just as important as anybody else."

Midoriya wanted to pull her into a hug but that would have broken their boundaries rule.

"I wish I could hug you but it's okay." She frowned. "Thank you though. You have a special ability with making people feel better."

Hearing her talk about wanting a hug made him want to give her one. Then he remembered how she said that the heroes wouldn't be in uniform.

"So, about the heroes not being in uniform. You should probably know about Ground Zero."

Rin looked up at him. We He about to tell her something that she already knew. She wasn't sure she wanted him to tell her.

"What about Ground Zero? Besides being in his way." The two turned to see Bakugou with two others.

Not wanting to make a scene and not wanting to let on that she already knew, Rin leaned into Izuku's ear. "Are you telling me that Ground Zero and Bakugou are the same person?"

Katsuki watched as the woman played the innocent. She was a really good actress.

"It's okay. Not everyone knows these things. Let's go in."

With that they started to walk in. The bar was 2 floors. The bottom floor had booths for drinking and the top floor was clearly more for dancing.

The beat of the music and the dim lights brought her back to a world that felt like ages ago.

"Oh my gosh! Izuku, Come on let's get a drink." Rin couldn't help the excitement that overcame her. "Are you guys going to get anything?" She turned to the boys that were behind her.

"It's an open bar. I will be taking advantage of this." The guy with the spiky red hair.

"How about you guys go take a booth and Red Head and I will get drinks." She grabbed the red heads hand and pulled him to the bar.

Eijiro had a toothy smile. "You have got to be Red Riot and Chargebolt. But please don't make me call you that here." Rin giggled and they made it to the bar.

"You can call me Kirishima and him Denki. Now what are we getting?"

"10 shots of tequila, 4 screwdrivers, a moscow mule, and 2 Red Bulls with Rum." She told the bartender. "Oh, and 4 waters."

Kirishima looked taken back, "That's a lot."

She couldn't help the embarrassed giggle, "I don't really like to get up once I start drinking. Plus I have a feeling on what people would want. I use to do this for a living."

When the bartender gave them a tray full of drinks Eijiro took it. He activated his quirk and hardened his hand under to help support the tray.

On their way back to the booth now.

"So, your quirk is that you harden?" She tried to suppress the laugh.

When he placed the tray in front of the guys had lifted his hand for her to see. "Yep. A pretty manly quirk."

She moved in next to Izuku as she noticed Bakugou move so that Kirishima could sit in. He must have prefered the edge.

"That's a lot to drink. Who did the ordering?" Denki stared at the tray.

"Rin" "Me" Izuku and herself answered at the same time resulting in them to both laugh.

"Sorry. Figured you'd go overboard after the sake night."

"Gee thanks. But you're right. I kinda like drinking more than I thought I would. Plus I miss this environment."

She distributed the drinks out, "Why do we both have 2 drink?" Izuku pointed out.

"Because I'm a pusher and I have to push my friend to drink as much as me." Rin couldn't hold the smirk.

"She got shots so lets start with that." Denki took his two.

"I wasn't planning on drinking a lot." Midoriya looked at his drink.

"Well now you have to because Kirishima and I went through all the hard work to get the drinks."

Bakugou was already done with the bullshit and just wanted to at least feel a buzz. "Just drink the shit." He held up his shot and took it.

On que Kirishima and Denki drank theirs too.

"Our turn." Midoriya had a feeling he was going to have to watch Rin with her drinking tonight. He held up his shot glass and instead of them tapping it she linked elbows with him.

The proximity they had definitely broke the rules that they had made. Rin's eyes could see his confusion. She nodded her head to his shot and placed hers on her lips. He followed her lead and did the same.

Then they took their shot together.

"What? That was so slick." Denki complained. "I didn't know that was an option. I already drank my second shot."

Rin laughed at his complaint and held up her second shot. "Yeah, but I didn't."

In a smooth action Bakugou linked elbows with her and it had both of them leaning over the table a bit to be close. Although she had just done think with Izuku it didn't feel as innocent with Bakugou. She felt like their faces were closer too.

He locked eyes with her and put his shot to his lips. She followed his actions and they both took their shot.

Bakugou wasn't sure why but he had wanted to be that close with the woman too. After the shot he leaned back in his seat and was sure to move his footing under the table so that his calf was touching her. It was a small acton but enough to make his feel satisfied.

"Hey Izuku-" Before Eijiro could even ask Midoriya was taking his second shot and starting his first drink.

'You need to respect the choices YOU make.' All Mights words rang in his head as he watch Kacchan and Rin take the shot.

"Never Have I Ever. How about we play that?" Denki asked.

"Yes! I don't really know you guys. This is perfect." She sat up quick. When she did this she felt the knots in her stomach when Bakugou retreated his leg.

"That games stupid." He had said.

"Well, I think your opinion is stupid." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Whatever." Under the table he felt her hook her foot behind his heel and pull his leg. She then leaned her calf against his.

Izuku thought the game was probably going to be hitting dangerous secrets but he saw the thrill to learn more about Rin. "I think it sounds interesting."

"I'll go first. Hmm, Never have I ever told someone they were kissing badly."

Everyone watched to see who would drink and it was only Bakugou.

Izuku tried not to look at him because he remembers being that person.

"Izuku's turn. We till go around the table ending with Bakugou."

"Okay." He thought for a moment. While in thought he saw a woman in the booth across from them make eye contact with them but ignored it, "Never have I ever had a job while still in school."

"Do internships count?" Eijiro.

"No." And with that only Rin drank.

"Never have I ever destroyed something out of anger." Everyone took a drink.

"Never have I ever owned a calendar with nude photos." Denki drank.

Bakugou's turn he watched his two friends, "Never have I ever had sex while high." Eijiro, Denki and Rin drank.

"No way." Kaminari almost snorted on his drink.

"I'm actually surprised that you guys have. I thought the laws were extra strict here. Anyways, My turn Never have I ever had my penis stuck in a my zipper."

Midoriya, Denki and Kirishima all drank. Rin couldn't not snort at that.

"Dumb Asses." Bakugou felt himself relax a bit more. His arms were on the table now and was a bit more attentive.

Izuku wanted to ask something that would get that all drinking. "Never have I slept in bed with more than three people."

"Hey Wait. At once? And was it sexual? All of those make a difference."

The table turned to her and her face was bright red. "Uhh, Not all at once." And with that Rin took her drink.

"You're a freak. How much of a freak are you? Never have I ever had anal sex." No one drank.

Eijiro's turn, "Never have I ever lied during a Never have I ever game." All of them drink making them doubt the answer to the last question .

"Never have I ever been denied a kiss on the first date." He couldn't help but smirk as Izuku and Denki drank.

"You my friend have hardly drank." She pointed to Bakugou, "Let's see, Never have I ever had a Hero Name." With that all the guys drank.

Midoriya felt the drinks now, "Personal attacks huh? Never have I ever been able to speak more than 2 languages."

"That's fucked up. You can't use my quirk against me." But she took the drink anyways.

"Wait. Your quirk is linguistics?" Eijiro asked her the question and she could see his wheels turning.

"My turn. Personal attacks now huh? Never have I ever been to high school with my middle school friends." Everyone drank.

Eijiro watched Rin, "Never have I ever worked as a stripper."

"You are really smart." She took a long drink and winked at him, "Notice Me Senpai."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The moment Eijiro and Kaminari discovered that Rin was our same VIP bid 2 years ago their Never Have I Ever questions changed rapidly. She was finishing her second drink.

Bakugou didn't want to admit that he has a lightweight but he did know that he was feeling the alcohol. Making him all around a nicer and more loose person.

"I'm going to get myself another drink. Want anything?" He was asking Rin specifically but it turned into a group order.

He came back to Eijiro, "Never have I ever fantasized about my friends mom or dad."

Izuku took a drink finishing the drink he had, "What's that supposed to fucking mean?

Midoriya blushed at his friend. "Your mom's kinda a MILF."

He watched as the whole table snorted at the statement.

"Are we playing that way still? Okay then. Never have I ever made out with my childhood friend." Katsuki looked Izuku square in the face and drank from his own drink. Daring him to drink.

Midoriya wasn't going to back down.

"You're not supposed to- Oh." Denki looked back and forth for a moment, "Oh, I see."

"Okay, stop it you two." Rin took a huge gulp of her drink. "It's not that uncommon." She put a hand on Bakugou's shoulder to have him take a seat.

"Never have I ever had a teacher that I liked." She stuck with an innocent question that all the boys drank to.

She eyed them. "Midnight was our teacher for a while."

"Makes sense"

Standing up annoyed, Midoriya said he was going to the bathroom. "Skip my turn."

On his way to the bathroom he made eye contact with the woman again and noticed how she was dressed this time though.

She was wearing a black pants suit that molded to her body. Her makeup was done spot on and he almost couldn't look away from her.

But he really had to go to the bathroom so that would have to wait.

"Never have I ever choked someone during sex." Denki watched as Rin took a drink. "I knew you were a freak."

She rolled her eyes at him, "I bet you're the freak that likes to be choked."

Bakugou laughed at her quick turn around.

"I'd let you choke me anytime."

Not so funny anymore.

"I don't get paid to do that anymore. I think I'd much rather be rough housed then give it now." He noticed her eyes flicker over to him and he had to hide the grin.

Izuku came back and you could see that his going to the bathroom made the alcohol hit him a bit harder, "Let's go up and dance a bit."

"Yes!" Rin agreed quickly. Picked up her drink and tried to chug it but couldn't. She coughed a moment and then drank the rest of it.

Bakugou finished his drink too and got up to head up with the group.

Midoriya realized that he had drank to much when he felt that he needed to focus a bit more to walk. They were in a mini lounge room that was next to the elevator for upstairs. The woman in black was there.

"Hey, I've been watching you guys and the game you were playing looked like a lot of fun. My girlfriend and I wanted to know if you'd be willing to draw pocky and play."

Bakugou looked skeptical of the situation.

"Wait what?" Rin didn't know what the woman was talking about.

"It's a game that leads to kissing. It's a high school game to get you to kiss your crush." Eijiro explained.

"Like in the manga and anime? It's a real thing?!" The group looked at her and she suddenly realized that she was a foreigner.

"Sure let's play." The intoxicated Izuku spoke.

The woman's friend walked up with shots and 2 boxes of pocky.

"My names Hinako any my friends name is Mari." She turned to Rin, "Shots first and then we will play by example."

Everyone downed their shot and that's when Rin felt that was as maybe a little drunk. She could maybe have 2 more drinks.

"I'm gunna get another shot if I'm going to be playing this game." Eijiro and the Mari girl went to the bar.

Rin followed behind.

Kirishima noticed and was sure to order the extra. "Everything okay?"

Rin took the shot. "Yep, just need some liquid courage."

She watch the red head have his signature toothy smile. "It will be fine. Besides you don't have to kiss the person if you don't want to."

"I really wish you said that before I drank this. I'm gunna need a taxi or something tonight."

They walked back over to the group. Rin's footing wasn't perfect but tried to hide it by leaning/resting her elbow on Bakugou's shoulder. He felt the slight stumble and steadied her by placing a hand on her waist.

Eijiro leaned into his ear, "I advise she don't drink anymore."

"Okay, So we have the box of broken pocky. Everyone take one and the first 2 who have the shortest will have to take a whole one and eat from both ends till they get to the center. And then you kiss. Or not but that kinda loses the fun. Also you lose if the stick breaks. Since we're an odd number I'll go twice."

Izuku watched Rin hang on Bakugou's side.

He made his choice. Now he needed to respect it. He watched the woman in front of him and the drinks were talking when he thought of how he'd respect her in bed.

Everyone grabbed their broken pocky and compared. Mari and Hinako were the first match.

At the end they just pecked each other's lips.

Everyone laughed at the fact that Bakugou and Denki got the next shortest. "We can call it quits."

Katsuki growled, "I'm not a quitter." He put the sweet in his mouth. Kaminari leaned in and they slowly starts to bit closer. It looked like Denki was about to back away but Bakugou grabbed his neck and planted a hard one on him.

The next up was Rin and Kirishima. She let out a shaky laugh. "I'm nervous. You ready?"

Eijiro laughed and put the pocky in his mouth and winked at her. She was drunk and to keep herself steady she placed a hand on each of his forearms. In response he held hers back.

She couldn't not make eye contact ask she ate her way to the center of the pocky. The blush grew as she felt her face get closer and could feel his breath.

When she got that last bite she knew she didn't need to kiss him but after seeing everyone before her do it she felt the pressure to also kiss her partner.

Her drunken state put a hand on his chest to make sure not to fall. So she felt like the simple kiss felt longer and perhaps looked like more than a game.

His lips were really soft for someone who had a hardening quirk.

She pulled away and laughed at the kiss.

Eijiro smiled at her toxic laugh. "What?"

"I was just thinking about your quirk. Can you make EVERYTHING hard?" He laughed and turned her around to watch the group.

"We can talk about that another time."

She leaned her back into her new friend but soon went big eyed when she watched Izuku's turn with the new woman.

Izuku wanted what we wanted. All Might and Bakugou can both say that he wasn't being selfish and taking what he wanted but was.

When he reached the center of the pocky he opted to also kiss his partner. His fingers laced into her hair and he pressed his lips into hers. There was a split second that her lips slightly opened and he took the chance to slip his tongue in.

"Let's go dance." He heard the woman. After watching Rin's kiss with Eijiro his jealousy still surged him. He could have a good time without her. Plus he didn't have a friendship with this woman to worry about.

Izuku put his hands on her hips and agreed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

When they entered the dance club portion of the building Katsuki's appeal in the night was gone. He may have lost interest in the group activities but watching the intoxicated individuals was enjoyable.

He observed how Rin was dancing with Eijiro. Not in the way that he would have thought either. For being the flirtatious woman that she was he expected to see her be more handsie. That's not to say that she didn't do it every now and then. He had watched her hips sway with his male friends. With Kirishima's manly personality he made sure to keep his hands at her hips with the occasional squeeze.

Denki was enjoying the music more than anything. He danced mostly on his own with the occasional woman. But it never lasted long.

Finally there was his childhood friend who was a drunk skunk. Bakugou noticed how his movements matched up with Eijiro's across the dance floor. Katsuki watched as his friend tortured himself with the desire to be with Rin. He watched how even though he was with one women his mind was somewhere else.

He'd hate to see what would have happened if Rin wasn't being innocent with Kirishima. The thought did not bother him.

Bakugou's relaxed body tensed a bit. He fucking hated the thought of Izuku having his seconds but with Eijiro he viewed it differently. He had a different kind of respect for him.

Perhaps it was because he knew the Rin, Eijiro and himself could look past the intimate situations and still understand were the relationship stood outside that.

Izuku wasn't like that though. He'd ask too many questions and he would worry too much about other people's feeling and in turn affect his own feelings. He hadn't even had sex with Rin and he was already being his overbearing self.

He closed his eyes to listen to the beat of the music and enjoy the atmosphere from afar.

The music coursed through him till he felt a hand lay on his arm. When he opened his eyes he saw the hazy half lidded ones of his neighbor.

"Would you dance with me?" He watched her hand move to his chest and grip it tightly, "I want to feel your body on mine." She looked up at him and had her bottom lip in her mouth.

"Kirishima not doing it for you?" He smirked. We want to see how far his could take this.

He watched her mouth twist, "I kept it innocent with him. I was saving the good stuff for you."

The blood all rushed down. Before he could say anything in response she was pulling him into the crowd. He let her lead the way but pulled her close to him when he realized that she could have gone straight to the front.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her body so that she was facing him. Rin's hands went around his neck and pulled their bodies close so that there was no space left.

Rin's forehead rested on his chest and her hips rolled into his thigh. She tugged on his hair with her fingertips making her nails dig in. The sharpness had him thrust his pelvis into her hip. The friction felt nice on his limp member and grinded on her to intense the feeling. At this rate his member wasn't going to be limp anymore.

He could feel her heavy breathing on his chest. His hands wandered her body making their way up her back. One hand lingered there and the other pulled her hair making her face him.

Her heavy breathing was a call to move in. His lips found hers and he was surprisingly not rough at first. He was on the hunt for her to beg for more. So just after he had planted the firm kiss to her lips he immediately took it away and smiled at her.

When he pulled away his caught sight of Izuku through her hair and he was wasn't happy. He just barely caught them and he was sure his didn't notice. He would pretend that he didn't notice his friends dislike for the situation.

Rin's hands grabbed his head and pulled him to attention. "You WILL kiss me." She sounded demanding and needy and he was willing to deliver.

* * *

Midoriya had already forgotten the woman's name. He had forgotten probably due to his imagination wandering off all night to a different female.

It was easy to set limits when Rin was dancing with Kirishima but now that she was dancing with Kacchan his hands, hips and lips were all over the woman in front of him.

He was kissing the base of her neck and through his drunken eyes he watched behind her at Rin and Katsuki.

When he saw Rin's hand move over Bakugou's body he moved his hands over hers in return.

When he saw Rin's hands pull in Bakugou's hips he pushed his pelvis in return.

But when Rin's hands were taking Bakugou's hand to leave the dance floor it hit him that he wasn't with Rin. He was with someone else.

His pending boner wasn't pressing against Rin's body but another woman's.

"Let's go back to my place." He had to yell the words to the woman.

Her smile confirmed it. He grabbed her hand and was guiding her through the crowd. He felt anxious not because he wanted to take the woman home but to catch up to Rin and Katsuki. They'd gotten a head start and he lost them.

When they made it to the bottom floor and headed to the front door he saw them. They were in the back of a taxi car giving the driver the address. His eyes watched as Rin's eyes trailed Bakugou and she started to straddle him in the back seat.

Midoriya dragged the woman out the front door and signaled the next taxi.

"We're taking this pretty fast." She was trailing kisses down his neck and when he closed his eyes it was a different person.

"I'm sorry. I'm anxious to get back to the apartment." He felt his leg shaking a up and down with anticipation. The women's kisses trailed down his neck to his collarbone.

"We're here." Izuku took her hand and brought her into the building. His eyes were darting around for the other couple that left the bar.

"Dont stop." The moaned words were coming from the elevator. When he looked he saw Rin's legs wrapped around Kacchan's waist. His friend had her pinned to the elevator and was what appeared to be biting on her neck.

"Aren't those your friends?" The words the woman said smacked him in the face.

They were his friends. And what was he doing chasing them back to their homes. Neither one of them were technically obligated to ask who they got to sleep with.

His hand tightened around the woman's. But they had both made a promise that they wouldn't sleep with one another.

"Yeah. I guess they're going to do the same thing we're going to be doing." He looked down at the woman and led her to the elevator.

* * *

Katsuki can't remember the last time her had made out with a girl for so long. Their lips went back and forth with dominating one another.

He had lifted her onto the bed and climbed over her, his arms and knees supporting the only measure of distance.

"I'm been wanting this for so long." She groaned and her pelvis thrusted upwards.

Bakugou's eyes turned to the balcony and remembered the night he caught her masterbating to him. "You're not the only one." He planted a hasty kiss on her lips again.

Her body withered under his and she clawed to pull his shirt off. He complied and used his knees to push open her thighs. Katsuki smirked in the kiss as her legs held no resistance. His instincts took over and started to kiss down her body.

She twitched under his touch and her moans convinced him to deliver his best. He would make her want him more with every fiber of her being.

Rin felt his hands pulling at her pants. She helped him by lifting her hips. When they had successfully gotten her pants off he started to plant more kisses on her lower abs. She leaned on her elbows to watch him.

He eyes her as he stuck out his sharp tongue to lick her clit. Feeling her twitch he wrapped each arm around her thighs and pulled his plate closer. Bakugou was both embarrassed and turned on while she was watching him go down on her.

"You like watching me go down on you?" Rin loved watching the devil's smile. She'd go to hell over and over again for this.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" She moved her hand into his hair and pushed it down. She still felt his smile in her cunt.

Katsuki tasted her juices. He moaned into her as she started to massage his scalp. His eyes looked over the valley of the curves. Her face was leaned back and her eyes were closed.

"Hhhh. _Give me more_." He knew one word in the statement and it was enough for him to take his left hand to her breast and move his right hand to her vagina. He penetrated her with his ring and middle finger while his thumb played her her clit.

Fuzzy… Hazy… Spinny…..She couldn't figure out the feeling.

She suddenly felt so high on life and then an intense unpleasant wave swept over her.

"Stop!" She pushed her body away from him.

Bakugou suddenly felt like he had fucked up as she pushed him away. "What's wrong?" He watched her jump off of the bed and head to the bathroom.

He heard her vomit and before heading the the bathroom he cleaned his fingers on his shirt.

When entering the restroom he crouched next to the woman and tried to gather all of her hair. He had done this for Eijiro once but he had shorter hair. With the other hand he rubbed her back to try and make her as comfortable as he could.

"You can go home. Clearly I'm not going to be much fun tonight."

Katsuki understood why she had said the statement. They were about to have another one nighter but he wasn't that much of an ass to just leave her puking.

"I can't leave you. You've bonded with Eijiro and his friends are my friends." His statement wasn't 100% incorrect. She had bonded with him and could see a real friendship developing in the near future.

She continued to vomit in the toilet for the next 30 minutes. When Bakugou felt that her stomach had to be empty he took her and the bath trash can to the bed. He was happy that all her stuff was in one room it made it feel like he wasn't invading her personal space.

He helped her lay down on her side on the edge of the bed. That way if she puked in her sleep she couldn't choke on the vomit.

"I'm going to put underwear on you." He started to look through the drawers and found a pair.

"I drank too much tonight."

A smile played on Bakugou's lips, "That's obvious".

"I think I'm drunk talking."

He started to slip the underwear on over her.

"You probably are. I'm going to get you water."

He came back with the water and advised she drink it. After she did she spoke again.

"You've been Izuku's friend for a long time right?" She laid back on her side and he sat next to her watching her. Funny how vulnerable this high spirited woman is.

"Almost all my life."

'Where was she going with this?'

"He's a pain in the ass…...Can you lay next to me?"

"I was planning to after you pass out."

He just sat there and continued to watch her as her breathing leveled out. With her asleep he thought he'd take the chance to slip off his pants and lay next to her in his boxers.

Bakugou looked at his neighbor. 'You're not an extra anymore.'


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

She woke up and couldn't help the pending groan. "_Oh Shit, I fucked up_."

"It's about time you're awake." Rin turned her head to see Bakugou playing CandyCrush on his phone. She started to look around for hers which he must have guess because he handed it to her.

Before letting go of the corner his devious smile was on display. "Send me your Ground Zero photos."

"Need some new material for your spank bank?"

"Yeah. You could say that. If we're not going to have sex then I'd like something to fucking get off to." He was trying to be playful but Rin felt it wasn't coming off right.

"I'll let you have them. But only if you promise me that we do have sex." Rin noticed the sceptical look on Bakugou's face, "Just sex. No strings attached."

He handed her the phone, "You want to be friends with benefits?"

"Yes. I believe friends can have sex without dating." She thought of Izuku, "Well, I think that some people can."

"Are you referring to Izuku?" He took the phone back and started to find the photos.

She heavy signed "Yeah, He basically said that he wants to do stuff with me but doesn't want to mess up our friendship. But personally his worrying about it is messing it up."

Rin observed Bakugou as he silently sent the photos to himself and how he added his name under to her phone as 'King Explosion Murderer'. "It's hard to navigate your phone since it's all in English."

"I know. That's why I don't bother with a passcode too." She took her phone back and looked into his eyes, "You never answered me about Izuku."

Katsuki sat up abruptly, "Fucking Nerd! That's just how he is. Send him a nude or some shit and maybe he will drop it. Just don't go fucking him."

Rin got off of the bed and went to the dresser.

"I thought you guys were best friends. But apparently it's much more complicated than that."

Bakugou started to put his pants on and grumble to himself, "Yeah. It's a work in progress." He turned to see her taking her shirt off and putting on another, "You don't have shame do you?"

The woman snickered while putting on a pair of sweats and a long sleeve.

"Why should I feel embarrassed and shameful showing my body to a man who just went down on it." This earned her a blush across Bakugou's face.

"I'm going to take my leave. I had no intentions on being here this damn long." He started to make way for the door.

Rin skidded to grab him arm, "Hey, I really do appreciate you being there for me last night. You're a great friend."

His face was blank and she had a hard time trying to read what he was thinking. "We're just neighbors."

Meanwhile Midoriya stepped out of the elevator and made his way down the hall to his destination. Halfway there he watched Rin's door open and close. Kacchan stood there shirtless and although they made eye contact they continued to walk on there ways.

"Walk of shame." Ikuzu couldn't keep the pity comment to himself.

"The fuck did you just say?" Bakugou turned.

Looking into his eyes with a straight face, "Enjoying your walk of shame?"

Katsuki realized that he was going to have to visit her anger management counselor that day. He had to inhale and as he did he felt his hands tremble wanted to blow something up.

"Nothing happened last night. I stayed the night while Rin puked her fucking brains out." Bakugou clenched his teeth as he thought of going down on her. He could withhold that information for now. "I got some on my shirt."

Midoriya suddenly felt guilty for accusing his friend for doing something bad. "Sorry. Can't blame me though. You were making out the last time I saw you."

"Yeah. And the last time I saw you you were also bringing someone home." Izuku felt his friend eye him inadvertently asking for an explanation.

"Nothing happened. I felt guilty and ended up sending her home."

His friend snorted, "Of course. If you don't start thinking of which brain you need to listen to you're going to lose that friendship in there." Midoriya watch as his childhood friend pointed to Rin's door.

"I know. I don't know what to do."

They stood there in silence.

"Pictures."

"What?" Izuku looked up at his friend.

"If you ask nicely and if it will help your friendship ask for pictures and do what you do."

Midoriya still looked confused. "Do I need to fucking spell it out for you? Try and sext the girl and masturbate. You wouldn't actually be fucking her."

'That's what I'm here for.'

Izuku's face grew beet red. "I-I don't know about that."

"Whatever. I was trying to fucking help." With that Kacchan when into his apartment leaving Midoriya alone.

Now that he was here he felt uncomfortable. He had dramatic intentions to barge in and yell at his friend. Just like she had when she found out about him being a hero.

After the conversation with his childhood friend though he felt that it would have been uncalled for. It was also a good excuse for him to back out. Although the dramatic scene played in his head he honestly knew he couldn't do it.

His phone buzzed.

Rin - I'm hungover and want coffee and donuts with my best friend.

That's all it took for Midoriya to get the courage to knock on the door. When she opened the door the strangest thing happened. He suddenly was extremely gleeful to see her smile. He didn't care about last night and he didn't care about anything else but to be with his friend.

"I'm sorry I've been a bad friend. We've had an intriguing start to our friendship. I don't want to ruin it. Instead let's see where it goes." He watched her smile change into something different. It was still a smile but it held her own personal unique touch to it.

Rin opened the door wider to her apartment to let her friend in. She watched him walk to the bed, sit down and giving her his full attention.

"I'm going to assume that your night went really well then." She sat next to him.

Izuku looked around the apartment getting ready for the embarrassing tale. He ignored how his eyes zero'd in on a pair of male shoes scattered across the floor. He also ignored that Kacchan's black shirt was at the foot of the bed.

"Weelllll, I actually sent her home."

"You did? Oh my gosh. That's too embarrassing."

"I know. I tried to make it work but couldn't get into it." He trailed off.

"If it makes you feel better nothing happened here either. I ended up puking my guts out." Midoriya took notice in the blush the spread across her face.

"If you didn't get sick would you have slept with him."

She watched Izuku's serious eyes. Better than the jealous or angry ones she's gotten with the topic before. The look told her no games.

"Yes I would have. You just said that you wanted to make our friendship work. Ughhh." She tried to end it playfully.

Midoriya sat and thought for a moment, "I do want to make it work. If you do have sex with Bakugou I don't want to know. And honestly I'll get mad if I find out." He smirked for a moment. Just a moment.

"Hey, finish that thought." Rin nudged him.

"I was just thinking that if I ever found out you slept with him you'd have to make it up to me. Level the playing field." He smirked up at her.

"Izuku! You know you only ever just need to ask." She snickered.

"It's really that easy?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "The fact that you're my friend makes it easier. Just say the word and I'll be there to help." She winked at him.

"Good to know. Especially since I really want to keep what we have. Also, you did say Coffee and Donuts with your best friend right?"

* * *

Rin had really enjoyed her morning and into the afternoon with Izuku. They sat and talked at the shop for three hours before he had to leave for hero work.

"Oh yeah. That's your job now." She hadn't been able to hide the dropped smile.

"We're still going to see each other. I promise. Curry tonight?"

"You know it's my favorite." And with that he ran out to do his hero work.

To go home to an empty house wasn't on her things to do. Instead she ordered another drink and thought about the past 24 hours.

She'd got to officially meet Bakugou and their 'Where's Waldo?' Game is over. It made the appeal of Ground Zero less appealing.

The not knowing, teasing and flirtatious banter is what attracted her to him. The maybe what if's of him being Bakugou was sexy. But now that she knew it was him it was not the same.

What stood out to her the most during the night wasn't the feeling of his hands caressing her body but perhaps when he held her hair back while she was sick.

Then she went and offered to be friends with benefits. She'd only had 2 other friends with benefits and she felt like every dynamic would be different. With this case she didn't want to jump the gun and would wait till he made the first move.

She couldn't help the irony in the situation. When Izuku has said that he didn't want her to sleep with Bakugou she had the childlike behavior to want to do it anyways. Now he said he didn't care and she was doubting her choice to want to.

Of course the development with Izuku had changed within the 24 hours too. At the charity event she had found out he was a hero. Figuring out that added something new to the dynamic they had.

It felt like when Tori got a boyfriend and stopped spending time with her. She had wished they'd just break up and when they did Rin felt guilty for wishing that. Now that Izuku was a hero she secretly wished that he'd quit and come back to the office.

At the bar they had barely spent one on one time together but she learned a lot about his relationship with Bakugou and some of the other guys.

When he had kissed the random woman she was a bit mad about the situation. She knew she didn't hold any ownership over Izuku to be mad. And she had just kissed Kirishima. Either way it had upset her that he would kiss her and held such a distance with herself. Rin had been too drunk to notice the rest of the night.

Izuku informed her about the embarrassing story of bringing the woman home. He didn't feel comfortable to do anything with her. She wasn't anyone her knew before the night and his brains thoughts were louder then his heads. Which he had said the woman had kindly tried to help him with.

To which Rin had to snort, "Tried?"

She found herself snorting again thinking back at the memory. Izuku informed her the embarrassing fact that it felt like it took a lot for him to finish the job.

When she saw his discomfort talking about it she comforted him by saying it was better than being a quick shooter.

And then he got the hero call.

Rin's thought were interrupted conveniently by her own phone ringing.

Mr. Yagi

She answered, "Yeah?"

"I know it's your day off but as the Agency translator we need you. From what I remember French was on your resume right?"

"Yes. Is everything okay?" Her first thoughts went to Izuku and looked at her phone. It had been an hour since he left. Did he get hurt?

"Yes. Everyone is safe. But we need you on field work at the prison for interrogations."

**AN: Wanted to make things a bit more clear at the end of the chapter. Hope the character development is coming along well for you guess as much as I feel it is. Thank you for all the reviews it keeps me pumped.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

When Rin had made it to the prison her heart started to race and it was for a number of thing. The first being that being here actually scared her for some reason. The second was that she was excited. It felt like she was doing her own hero work. The third feeling was nervous. She'd never had to translate vocally for something so important.

She was escorted to a different back entrance where she met up with a familiar hero.

"You're Jet Black right? I was unaware that you work for the Might Agency."

"I work for a different agency but was in the area of the attack and thus helped the best that I could."

"Oh. Was Izu- Deku with you?" The worry must have shown on her face because he made a point to reassure her.

"Yes. He's safe. You'll be in the interrogation room with him and Tsukauchi."

Rin took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay. Let's do this then."

As they walked to the room Jet Black gave her some information. "He calls himself Master Mime. His quirk is Mime. He has the ability to solidify air molecules by vibrating its fingertips. This ability allows him to create invisible objects with its gestures. Also, though it's Mime he isn't mute he speaks French. We think that he is part of a much bigger alliance."

They had made there way to the door of the room. Izuku was leaning and waiting for her.

Jet Black continued, "Your job is to just translate. He is mouthy and may try to provoke off topic conversation."

"Try not to miss anything he says. Every word is vital for the investigation." Rin turned to Izuku and it was a bit of a different atmosphere with him talking seriously.

He'd been serious before but this was something she'd never seen before. She also noticed the surgical tape on his eyebrow. Her hands moved on their own to the tape.

"Are you okay?" Apparently he was in the middle of talking when she said that and startled him. Rin had stopped listening though when she started to watch him.

"I-I'm fine." His head leaned into her hand making it automatically cup his cheek.

She let out a sigh of relief and withdraw her hand. Even if she did want to keep it there.

"Let's enter now." Izuku lightly fingered her hand to follow him into the room. The small touch have her confidence.

The room was empty except for a table and 4 chairs. 1 chair on one side and 3 on the other.

The villain, Master Mime, and the detective were both already sitting.

She felt a bit upset that the man was sitting in the center chair forcing her and Deku to separate. It was a selfish thought considering that she was there for important stuff and not to hangout with her best friend.

When they sat down the villain took no time to start talking.

"_I see you've brought eye candy_."

The other men in the room looked at her.

"Oh, you meant translate EVERYTHING. I'm Umm, he said that you've brought the eye candy."

The detective heavy sighed and looked at the villain. "We don't have time for games. Who are you working for?"

Rin turned to the villain. "_Translation_."

The villain chuckled. His face was white and his sharp teeth went into a chilling smile as he spoke to them, "_I'm part of a Circus and we have nothing but time for games_."

"Translation."

"The Juggler was taken from isolation from what witnesses say looked like a Bearded Lady. Would you happen to know about this?"

"The Juggler got away?" She couldn't suppress her thoughts. The detective locked eyes with her and nodded to the villain. "I mean." She cleared her throat.

"_Translation_."

"_Oh, you've met my rhythmic brother_?" The question was directed to Rin. "_You must be the casualty the explosive hero saved_."

"_I-I was_."

"Don't get distracted." It was Izuku.

"Translation." With her translation she noticed Deku side glance at her.

"So you, The Juggler and the Bearded Lady are all working together? We've noticed a correlation with the city attacks and museum thefts. Conveniently the attacks happen at the same time."

"_Translation_."

Rin suddenly felt like she was learning a lot about stuff she shouldn't know anything about.

"_They're my family and we do everything together. I did warn them that we'd get caught. But Fathers always one to put on a show."_

"Translation."

"Where is your hideout? If you cooperate with us we can make see about making your stay more comfortable."

"_Translation_."

"_I would rather remain mime mute for the duration of my stay then tell you all our acts_." Master Mime leaned back in his chair. Rin took note of his asylum jacket and figured that's how they restrained his quirk.

She was about to start her translation when she got interrupted. "_Are you a regular translator or is this your quirk?_"

Rin looked from the villain to Deku. Should she answer or translate. Was both an option?

"_Umm, It's my quirk_."

About to translate again she was interrupted.

"_Linguistics would be handy in our misfit circus. If my brothers and sisters aren't safe they will be seeing you soon_." He leaned forward in his vest, "_My Father travels a lot and we all speak different tongues._" He stuck his tongue out and made a flicking motion. She assumed it was supposed to be sexy but only seemed vulgar.

A loud screech sounded from the chair to her far right. Deku.

"Enough messing around. You're stalling her translations."

She was starting to translate the words again when they heard a ruckus outside the room.

Mister Mime hummed a smile that didn't sit well with Izuku. "I'm going to check on that."

Suddenly the ruckus was outside the door. Rin was out of her seat and her instincts told her to walk to the corner. The voice outside was foreign and she could feel her quirk trying to patch together the language patterns. She didn't understand what they were saying which wasn't something she was use to.

Ikuzu caught the door with his hands and tossed it behind him. During the throw he felt something wrap about his ankle and yank him forward.

Looking toward what had him he saw hair. Hair that acted as an appendage. He wasn't going to allow it to take him down though. With that in mind he bends forward and pulled at it forcing its host to face him.

He watched as a Bearded Lady spun into the pull. Acting as if she was doing the tango with him. The woman was wearing a pale pink glittery tutu with spikes sticking out. Spikes that threatened Izuku's ribs as she spun in.

She laughed having fun with their fight grabbing his shoulder and skillfully doing an acrobatic handstand from his shoulders.

"Yoo Hoo!" The Bearded Lady teased him.

Rin recognized that the situation wasn't good. The Bearded Woman was on Deku's shoulders but just off to the side Detective Tsukauchi was trying to pull Master Mime out of that interrogation room. The villain wasn't making it easy for him. He himself was putting together his own breakdance moves to side step every move the detective took on him.

"_Assistance Dear Sister Nina!_" She heard the mime call.

The woman, Nina, responded and the most Rin could detect was that it was a confirmation.

Deku felt the pressure release from his shoulders. Using his One For All he crouched and jumped drabbing the waist of the woman. The intentions to pin her were sabotaged with explosions entering the room. They were explosions that he could ignore but the coughing from a familiar someone her couldn't.

It had almost slipped his mind that Rin was in harms way. His attention turning helps the Bearded Lady use the hair whip to direct her to Master Mime. It clung around him and she was now standing next you him.

"One way or another. I will retrieve my brother. Boom Boom, I am the light." The Juggler pointed to Jet Black's tattered body jammed in the wall, "And you only work at night."

Rin's coughing couldn't stop as the debris clung to her lungs and the smoke glassed her eyes. Her lidded closed automatically which enhance her hearing making her quirk twitch. The woman named Nina was talking and she could retract that she was speaking Russian. Staining to look in their direction she saw the woman taking off Master Mimes jacket and drawing him into a hug.

Another explosion erupted through the ceiling. Looking through the singed hole there stood what looked like a cross between a jester and a clown wearing green and purple striped tights, face makeup of a moon and star and sported a sharp pointed hat on top of his red hair.

Deku made way to Rin to make sure she was safe. There were now 4 villains, a trembling hero, an unconshanse detective and himself.

Before he could reach his friend The Juggler had beat him. He held Rin in a headlock.

"The fine foreigner you are alive. Would you care to come for the ride?" The villain laughed menusuly in her ear.

"Brothers and Sisters. We don't have time for extras." Deku looked up at a clown and was torn.

The Bearded Lady used the beard whip to toss Rin toward Izuku. He caught her in his arms and use all force to run after the villains when he hit an invisible wall.

Master Mime had stopped him and then he bad the shapes of a box with his hand. With the hand motions Rin felt herself and Izuku closing in tighter and tighter together. Although there wasn't a box there is felt as if they were actually in one.

"_Au revoir._" The Mime wiggled his finger at them. Through the glass-like box Izuku and Rin had been pushed so close that she had to straddle him and wrap her arms to get as close as possible.

Izuku had the choice to use One For All but feared he'd hurt Rin trying to get them out of confinement. Dark Shadow grew and tried to stop them and failed when The Juggler tossed another bomb. Not wanting to risk his friend he had no other choice but to watch as the 4 villians held hands and the clown poofed them in a green mist. They were gone.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Izuku wasn't happy when he was dismissed from the building. He was officially added to the investigation just a few days ago before coming back to field work. Now Detective Tsukauchi was sending him off. He wasn't happy but he understood the reasoning when the detective firmly asked that he make sure Ms. Samson made it home safety.

The walk through the streets was silent and Midoriya knew that both of them were in deep thought about what had just occurred. It was a regular thing for him to encounter villains. That wasn't the same case for Rin though. Her hand hadn't let go of his arm since the attack.

After the manifested box they were trapped in had vanish she was still wrapped around his body. Izuku remembers feeling her tremble against his body and all he could do was embrace her. All the conflicted feelings he had for choosing her over the villains was gone. This is what heroes do. They protect people. But he couldn't shake that this particular person did hold a bit more significance.

He looked down at Rin holding his arm. She didn't have a frown but her face was neutral. He'd have much prefered a smile.

"Did you still want curry tonight? All Might had messaged me that he could still meet at the CoCo's not far from the apartment. I know it's not the same one you normally go to but being a franchise it should still taste the same and have the same menu."

Rin noticed that he was rambling on and on again. Her hand slide the few inches down his arm to his hand and squeezed it. It sent tiny butterflies in her heart to know that Izuku was trying to make light of the situation.

"I'd really like that." She took her hand back and pulled out her phone to check the time.

**19:45**

Under that she saw unread texts too.

**Killer Explosion Murderer**

**Unknown**

**Amy**

**Killer Explosion Murderer**

She chose to ignore them for now.

"Do you eat out with Mr. Yagi often?" Directing her attention to Izuku.

"Yeah, we make a point to get dinner at least twice a month. It's the 2nd and we thought to start November off right. Of course I thought that we'd skip till I got his message saying he still wanted to meet." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, you have almost like Father Son meet ups? I think that's nice. Maybe we should set up dinner dates."

"Dates?" She saw his head do a sharp turn facing her.

"Dork. Not like dating dates. It's just that now that you're going to be doing hero work I'd like to know when I'd get to see you."

"Oh." Izuku wasn't sure why but he felt a bit disappointed. Clearing his throat, "How about Thursday? I sometimes have patrols on the weekends. But Thursdays seem to be not to busy."

"Thursdays it is. I also had an embarrassing question that I wanted to ask you."

They reached the restaurant and entered. He hummed for her to continue.

"Well I wanted to see if you could help me develop my quirk."

Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder causing her to jump. Turning she saw All Might. "I think that's a terrific idea. I didn't know that you would be joining us today Ms. Lynn Samson."

"I hope that you don't mind that I invited her." Sitting at the table, "Also, I'd love to help you with your quirk. Is there anything you specifically want help with?"

Rin couldn't help the heavy sigh. "I felt it for the first time in a long time today. I haven't felt my quirk twitching in almost 4 year when I went to Canada. I just need to figure out how long it takes me to develop language and if there is a way to improve it. I felt hopeless today when the Bearded Lady showed up and I couldn't at least hear what she was saying. I felt like I was of no help."

Izuku wanted to grab her, hug her and tell her that she was amazing today. That was likely not the best course of action though. "Rin, if it wasn't for your translations with Master Mime we wouldn't had been able to figure out as much as we did. You did hero work today."

All Might ordered his food, "If the hero work isn't enough incentive for you keep in mind that it was worthy. Then just think about how you get paid triple for the hours."

Rin's head shot up to look at him. "What?!"

"Yep. All field work is triple pay. For heroes it can be a bit tricky to keep track of but thats why the reports and news are actually really important. All patrolling and reporting office work are paid by the hour."

"In that case I'm paying for dinner and I'm getting take out."

Both men giggled and they all took there orders. Rin having 3 orders with 2 of them being of take out.

"We could have a foreign movie night. You had said in the past that your got your Japanese from watching anime. Wouldn't other languages work in the same way?" Izuku chipped him.

All Might and Izuku were sitting in front of her in the booth.

"Yeah." She groaned, "But it's easy to watch something you actually have interest in."

Her friend laughed and started to dig into his food. "Thass th ssass-sser-ffiss of-" He swallowed, "That's the sacrifice of having an awesome quirk."

"How did you discover your ability?" The waitress brought her her take-out in a bag as All Might injected himself into the conversation.

"Oh, well. I don't remember it but my mom said that I started to become a fluent speaker at the age of two. When I had my two years appointment I was at the level of a preschooler. My quirk actually had a pretty negative effect during school though."

"How so?" Yagi

"All through school I never really tried when it came to English or Language Arts classes. I figured that my quirk was enough. I had to go to summer school a lot."

"What's summer school?" Izuku

"I guess it's the fun term for remedial classes."

"Interesting. A linguistic quirk failing her native language." Yagi

"I know. It was really embarrassing. Sometimes I feel like I don't really even understand it." She shrugged and started in her food.

Izuku and All Might started to converse about an upcoming event and Rin ended up zoning it out when her phone vibrated.

**Killer Explosion Murderer**

Oh yeah. She did have messages. Opening up the oldest.

**Killer Explosion Murderer **

-Send me more photos

**Unknown**

-Bakugou gave me your number. Heard what happened at the prison. I hope your safe. Riot

**Amy**

_-Tell me you're okay._

**Killer Explosion Murderer **

-Better be alive so I get my fix.

**Killer Explosion Murderer**

-Receptionist at Might Agency confirmed your fucking alive. Tell me next time. *boom emoji*

"Everything okay?" Looking up to see Izuku smiling over at her. He was teasing her.

"Hey, sorry I'm on my phone. It's the age of technology. And I had Amy, Bakugou and Kirishima asking if I was okay."

"It's a vast and yet small world. You're making yourself more friends. I'm glad." All Might put a hand on Izuku's shoulder. He could sense the mixed feelings radiate off the boy.

"That's true. I hate being alone and love having company. Apparently Kirishima heard about the incident and asked Bakugou for my number."

"Hmmm, close with Bakugou? He has come a long way since his extra efforts."

Rin replies back to Kirishima and Amy. Also added Kirishima in her phone as Riot.

"Bakugou Katsuki has a bit of a temper even now. But since his Anger Managment and Social Skills Courses he has gotten a lot better. It took his behavior affecting his rank to make a change but a change is good either way."

"Rank?" Her confusion showed.

"Yep. The rankings will be coming out tomorrow. I'm sure mine dropped after my month away. Kacchan's ranking jumped when he started to work on his attitude. From 37 to 23 on the charts. He's ahead of me now." Rin watched Izuku smile but it felt more to himself then anything, "I've figured out a while ago that although I want to be at the top I just want to be a hero and help as many people as I can. Kacchan's dream is to be number one though. And unfortunately the polls aren't just based on your hero work but also how much you're liked by the people."

"Speaking of people popularity-" All Might was once again talking to Midoriya about stuff she couldn't really relate to. Something about a interview.

Rin looked at her phone again and was trying to figure out how to respond to Bakugou. It was nice to learn a bit more about the guy but it also felt a bit strange because her dynamic with his was completely different.

Looking at his messages if was clear that he wanted to have a booty call. She'd already told herself that she wasn't going to make the first move but she didn't expect him to make the first move so fast either. She did buy him some curry as a thank you though. But she had only intended to just drop it off at his door.

She bit her lip and took the plunge.

-Convince me.

It's all she wrote because she didn't want to be too direct. The annoying '...' appeared and it felt like it took forever for him to respond.

Just when she thought to give up on the matter her phone vibrated and she checked it.

-*Attachment*

He sent her a photo and she was unsure if she should open it here and now. To be fair she was on the other side of the booth and the wouldn't see the photo.

She felt herself sink a bit more into her seat. Her heart raced as she clicked the attachment.

The picture popped up and to her surprise it wasn't a dick pick. It was a simple selfie of himself. It was taken in a mirror and you couldn't see his face.

He was only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs but they hugged him nicely. They were low cut showing off the sexy V that pointed to the bulge the was semi hard.

She thought of what that body could be doing to her.

Convinced she was.

"Everything okay?" Her attention turn to Izuku who was eyeing her.

"I'm fine. But I think that I'm going to head out now." She stood up and grabbed her take out bag. "I got Bakugou some Spicy Thank You curry for dealing with me last night. Best I get it to him while it's still warm."

Midoriya on a mission stood from his side of the booth. "I'll go with you."

Rin's heart raced a bit. Did he know?

"You don't have to. Besides, I feel a bit guilty for being the third wheel on your Father Son outing." She held his eyes trying to get clue but couldn't find any.

"I-" He was about to shoot another fire.

"Izuku, I didn't know these were Father Son outings. We're going to have to tell Mom." All Might brought Midoriya into a hug.

"See you." And Rin fled the scene.

She felt like she was rushing to apartment building and when she got there she sent him a text.

-Entering the Elevator

When she was in the elevator she couldn't help but think about what they were about to start. Were they going to do it at his house? At her house?

The answer to that question was simple when the elevator door opened and she saw Bakugou waiting outside her door with gym shorts and a black tank.

She couldn't help but stop and stare for a moment.

"Quick staring and get that ass over here." He growled.

Rin wasn't going to put off sleeping with him any longer.

* * *

All Might and Izuku were sitting in the booth at the curry place and it was completely silent now.

What Rin didn't realize was that Izuku could see her phones reflection in window next to them. He had seen the photo of Katsuki and he knew what it meant.

He had told her that she could sleep with him and he had gotten over the conversation. But here is was coming up again.

The photo was confirmation that he still clearly cared about the topic.

"You know. I'm getting a feeling that your Mighty Might isn't the problem here. Have you considered that you might have feelings for her." All Might said the words that Izuku was scared to admit himself.

"I think you're right. But I don't think the feelings are strong enough to do anything about them. At most I have a small crush on her."

All Might let out heavy sigh. "Whatever you say Izuku my boy."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

He had one hand between her shoulders pushing her into the mattress. The other was gripping her ass tightly. Her face was to the side letting out heavy breathes.

**SLAP! **

The urge to smack her pale ass had been temping him the past 3 weeks and he had finally felt that they've reached the level for him to do it. Especially after yesterday's face slapping experience.

Bakugou thought back you yesterday's sexapade when for the first time Rin was the one who did all 100% of the work. And while in the heat of the moment she slapped his face. He was about to go off on her but after watching her lip biting grin he opted to just take it. It also was the fact that she was seconds away from exploding and the slap was a chain reaction. She tightened around his and he could feel her insides quiver around his member. Though she had finished he wasn't. So while holding her in place her thrusted his hips up into her. That's how yesterday went.

With that in mind his ass slap was okay. It also seemed to do the job for her because she moaned and her hips grinded his penis asking for more.

"Yeah, you like that?" I couldn't help the smirk as I slapped her ass again.

"Yes." It was soft and barely heard.

Rin was enjoying the sting on her that Bakugou provided.

She heard her phone vibrate on the mattress and she felt around for it. It was difficult to concentrate as her neighbor railed her. Pulling out her phone she saw that the message was from Izuku.

**Izuku**

-Cooking real food tonight for us. Be ready in 5 mins.

A light blush couldn't help but spread across her face. This was a first.

For the past 3 weeks her and Izuku had had their Thursday dinners and they added in Donuts on Sunday mornings. She tried to see her friend in between those times but it wasn't easy.

She started to text him back.

-I'll be there.

Hands slipped around her hips and she felt a finger touching a lady sensation. Her phone dropped and she felt the sex beginning to get a bit more rough. He then flipped her over and leaned over to her dresser.

'What's he doing?'

He pulled out her vibrator and placed it on her heated nub. Her sensitive lady areas just got a lot more sensitive and every thought about everything vanished.

Bakugou didn't appreciate seeing that Rin was messaging Izuku while he was supposed to be the only thing she thought of. He knew that Deku was her best friend officially. Officially because their benefits were starting to become less and less. She had set plans on certain days of the week and he had to accommodate his time to that. He had knocked on the door a few weeks ago while Midoriya was there. When Izuku questioned why he was there he couldn't think of anything to say except that he needed her to translate a song for him.

The look his friend had given him said that he didn't believe the lie.

Izuku knew what was going on. He was just smart enough to keep his mouth shut for everyone's comfort. Even on their occasional video game night it wasn't brought up. He was a bit worried when it came to work and his friendship but for the most part everything stayed the same.

That was except for recently. He will admit that he was beginning to feel a bit more territorial over the woman. He wanted all of her to himself. That's why as he tended to take thing over the top sometimes during sex. He wanted to be what she thought about all day or night. Depending on when they had sex. He had also tried to break some of the unspoken rules too.

He felt her twitching and he bent forward to bite her shoulder. Leaving a mark that would last a day or two would do. So he sucked and bite and he himself started to feel his release coming. When it did he couldn't help the hishing moan that he released.

Rin noticed the patterns in their sexual affairs. They almost never kissed unless it was to get them in the mood. They never made much eye contact. Of course we'd eye each others bodies and reactions but it was never a long emotional soul searching stare. They also never cuddled or stayed the night. She had observed that recently Bakugou had tried to get in the way of her friendship with Izuku. It was subtle but she noticed.

He tried to claim being tired and wanted to just stay over on a Thursday. Knowing fully well that she had dinner with Izuku on Thursday. He tried to get her to cancel and they could have a good time all night. She had responded with that she always has a good time with Izuku.

"I gotta go. Could you turn off the lights on your way out?" She had already put on a simple black half sleeve dress. She looked in the mirror and saw the mark on her shoulder. "Dammit Baku! You left another mark."

She saw Bakugou's reflection show in the mirror shortly after with a devil grin. "Shit. I did." His fingers touched the mark and examined it, "Maybe Deku won't notice."

"Won't notice? Really? You did this on purpose. Stop putting your stamps on me." She took down her hair so that it would cover her mark.

He laughed. The genuine laugh that Rin loved to hear. It was rare but it happened. "Next time I'll leave them in places I know Izuku won't see them." He licked his lips.

Rin couldn't help but huff and headed to the door. "How would you know where he's been? You don't know what we do every Thursday."

She watched as his face distorted with anger. "Fuckin-" Then she shut the door on him.

It felt too good. Now she was off to see Izuku. She didn't know what made her more excited. To just do their usual or that it was his home cooking.

Over the past three weeks, this week being week four, they had dinner at her place, McDonalds, his place and last week it was her place. They also got coffee and donuts every Sunday morning. Well, she got the coffee because Izuku doesn't like coffee. But he'd eat 3-5 Donuts with water though.

They managed to have lunch with All Might's receptionist on two occasions too. It was because he was in his hero get up and it was easy if we stayed in the building. The woman was really nice and has worked for the company for years apparently. Rin enjoyed her company.

But not as much as she has grown to love Izuku's company. She's adulty enough to admit that she had a small crush on her friend. But with the hero work, her thing with Baku and his apparent apprehensiveness to dating she let it go. It had also occurred to her that her 'crush' could be the result to them just being around each other a lot.

* * *

Izuku had to admit that he was being extra for this Thursday. But he needed to to make his first big move. He realized that he had minor feelings for Rin a few weeks ago and as their time together had increased he couldn't shake how much he wanted to somehow make the next big step.

But also not too big that it would push her away. He had tried his hardest to make an American dinner. Not the easiest with lack of ingredients.

Rin had also told him about how she would often get instant foods when she lived in her own in America. Her favorite was an instant mashed potatoes that had garlic and parm cheese. She had him trying to find a way to get them shipped here but the cost wasn't worth it.

That's why he put in the effort to make homemade mashed potatoes and even got the garlic and parm for it. When he set out to make the potatoes he didn't realize how much work actually went into it. What's why the fried chicken was store bought katsu instead. He also didn't have a clue on how to fry food anyways.

There was a knock on the door and then an entrance.

"_Lucy I'm home_." Rin opened the door and stopped almost immediately when she saw that the small table was set. He had bought the table about a week ago to have extra surface area to do various things. Including eating meals.

He watched as she eyed the scene he had made and trailed over to him. Was it too much? He made sure to dress nice without dressing too nice. Some fitted jeans and a button up shirt. But was it all too much.

His heart stopped and he was waiting for her to respond to everything.

"This is amazing Izuku." And a sigh of relief.

"I was worried I messed up. Umm, so the chicken is store bought but the mashed potatoes and the green beans are fresh. I also got sake and melon soda." He pointed out the obvious at the table.

"All of my favorite things. What's the occasion?" She giggled and made her way to sit at the table. He followed they sat at the corner next to each other at an angle.

"No occasion. I just wanted to do something extra nice for you." Under the table he felt the urge to lock ankles with her but opted to just move his foot so that their socks touched. The small action gave him butterflies and had him wanting more.

"These potatoes are spot on. You know, they say food is the way to someone's heart." Izuku's eyes fell on her and he noticed 2 things with their closeness. The first being that her face bore a blush as she looked over at him and the second was the visible hickey sticking out through her hair.

His hand tightened a bit around the fork and tried not to show his frustration about what she did behind closed doors. This wasn't the first time that he'd seen a mark on her. He knew that it was going to happen the day he saw Kacchan's reflection in the window. That was also the same day All Might made him realize his feelings for the woman.

"Well is it working?" He couldn't help but respond back to her. He didn't want to be blunt but he thought it was time for her to know.

All the little things have added up. He loved her compassion and understanding to try and relate well with others. Her courage to be herself no matter what. Even if it did make her the obvious foreigner. The way she bit her lip when she was deep in though. The cute way she'd clench her fist and heavy sigh when she was frustrated. He had grown to love the way she teased him.

All of these little things would pop up and he learned to like every new aspect to the woman.

She set down her fork and he felt her foot press closer to his under the table. Her eyes were looking into his and he hoped that everything he was feeling would be conveyed.

He could tell that it must have because her face gave a soft smile. The small smile that made his heart race.

"I-it's working." It was? She felt what I was trying to prove tonight? Were my feelings getting through to her?

"Perhaps I could make you dinner again soon." Izuku dared himself and placed his hand on hers.

"Like a date or just another Thursday?" She leaned in a bit.

His eyes traveled to her lips and he wanted so badly to kiss them. Instead he locked fingers with her. Take it slow.

"A date. If you're okay with that." He noticed how much they've gradually leaned toward each other.

She smiled radiantly. "I'm definitely okay with that. And Izuku?"

He watched her lips. "Hmm?"

"If you're not going to kiss me, can I kiss you?" She tried to suppress a laugh but it was still there.

"I'm definitely okay with that." His last words before he felt the soft lips on his.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

It was the most confusing kiss Rin had ever experienced. It was clear that they both had different intentions with what kind of kiss this was going to be. When her lips touched his it was shortly after that he was already trying to pull away at the same time that she was trying to deepen it. This caused them to knock teeth and for Rin to hide in the bathroom. She was embarrassed that she misread the situation.

Izuku's kiss had heart and she ruined it with her aggressive sexual nature that she'd grown accustomed to. Now that she was hiding away sitting on the toilet she could think about what returning that kind of kiss would have meant.

They'd be dating? Boyfriend and girlfriend? If that's the case she'd have to cancel everything with Bakugou. Was she okay with that? She told herself that she was okay without the sex but she still wanted to be friends with the guy. Though she felt that he wouldn't feel the same if she put a no pun sign on her.

She knew she had a crush on Izuku but furthering it was a bit different. She knew she had grown to like the way he was as a person. His determination and persistence was sexy. How serious he was about being a hero and being the best hero that he could be. His timidness was the perfect contrast to her boldness. It made her want to tease him even more. He's so sweet sometimes that Rin felt like she would get a cavity. But who doesn't like sweets. He rambled. He was smart. He was attractive. It was amazing how adorable he could look but when she's seen the videos of him doing hero work he looked like a straight up badass.

_Could you take the next step with Izuku?_

Knock Knock.

"Rin. I-I'm sorry if I might have done something wrong." She could almost see the blush on his face through the door.

She opened the door. "You didn't do anything wrong."

He rubbed the back of his head and looked to the floor. "Well, you kinda ran off."

"Izuku, come here." She softly grabbed his hand and headed to the coach to sit. Rin couldn't help but look down at her hands. "I don't want you to think you did anything wrong. I was just embarrassed that I messed up. I didn't understand the intentions of the kiss."

She felt her face heat up as she continued, "I've had a bit of a crush on you recently but I don't really know how to go about this."

Izuku couldn't be happier to hear that this woman had a crush on him.

'_I don't really know how to go about this'_

He understood her words and he felt the same way. He knew he wanted this to be different from his last relationship. To take it slow.

Izuku lifted her chin to look into her eyes, "Nothing really had to change. But I'd like to kiss you for real this time." My eyes traveled to her lips and I began to lean into them, "We'll start slow."

She was happy that he gave her a bit of a heads up this time. This time she knew to be tame. His lips pressed against hers and she accepted the soft touch. She thought it would be a short kiss after the impression he gave her the first time.

But that didn't seem to be the case when his fingers gracefully slid over her cheek and into her hairline. He deepened the kiss and Rin couldn't help but completely melt. Her hands moved on there own as she locked her fingers together behind his neck.

The kiss consisted of many as they made out on the couch. Arms wrapped together. Heads turning. There wasn't any tongue and there wasn't any groping. It was completely different from what Rin had experienced before. She really enjoyed it.

Izuku wanted to push the kiss further but he also wanted to be slow. It felt like he was experiencing his first kiss all over again. He had been wanting to make out with her like this for so long. Now here they were.

He want to be closer to her.

Midoriya moved a hand to the back of the couch and kept the other one firmly on the nap of her neck. Rin followed his movements seeming to understand where this was going.

Izuku was on his knees leaning into her. One arm bent and the other holding him up for support.

The makeout session continued like that. Simple kisses but their closeness shared a different type of intimacy.

Rin's heart fluttered and she didn't want it to end. But when Midoriya's phone started to ring she knew that meant it was the end. But he didn't stop kissing her as he felt for his phone in his back pocket. The kisses continued till he answered the phone.

She didn't know who he was talking to but he held her eyes the whole time.

"I'll be right there."

He ended the call and placed the phone back into his pocket. A bittersweet smile displayed on his lips. "I have to go. Duty calls."

Rin had to blink a few times to get back into reality.

"Okay, I'll take my leave then."

Untangling themselves Rin started for the door.

"Can we finish our conversation another time?" He asked stopping her in her track.

"Yes. We'll talk about where we are then." She left feeling like a giddy school girl.

* * *

It was going on a week now and she hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Izuku, she's been avoiding Bakugou and now work was crazy busy. The translations were becoming frantic.

The current report she was trying to translate was sloppy and looked like it had a bottle of water spilt all over it. The Hero ID number was visible though.

We got the reports but they weren't allowed to put names in them. It was supposed to help with prevent favoritism. Apparently a few years back someone was changing up the reports to make the heroes sound better.

Even though the reports didn't have names on them you could guess who's it was sometimes. Red Riots was obvious if the report spoke about using their hardening quirk or Ground Zeroes Explosion. Deku's was difficult though because his was for the most part strength based and that was in many reports.

Rin picked up the office and dialed the hero line with the hero ID extension. The phone answered and then hung up.

"Really?" Rin groaned.

"_What's wrong_?" Amy looked over from her report.

"_This report is sloppy and has water stains on it, fucking up what writing I can read. And when I went to call the hero they answered and hung up."_

Rin clenched her fists took a deep breath in and let it out.

"_You can just go to their office or desk. I've had to do that before. It sucks because it messes with the workflow but you don't have much of a choice." _Amy's eyes show sympathy.

Grabbing a notebook, pen and the messed up report she headed out the door.

She went to the elevator to give the hero a visit. The doors opened and she was in a lounge type around before you opened the doors to the desks of the 20 - 40 rankers.

The room was pretty full too.

"I'm looking for the hero with the ID Number 20315! I repeat I'm looking for the hero with the ID Number 20325!" I raised my voice so that everyone in the room could hear me.

"Yeah, that's me!"

Rin looks to see a hand raise and fall. She starts to walk to the person and she sees the familiar Ground Zero but in a different uniform. The uniform had a lot more coverage but sculpted his body just as nicely.

The fact that the report was his made Rin feel, for lack of a better word, pissed off. She hadn't been messaging him back and she knew he wasn't happy about it. But to stoop this low?

"You're report isn't legible I need you to write a new one or tell me your report orally."

'Keep it professional.'

A triumphant smile appeared on Bakugou's face. She loved his smile. Mostly because it was so rare but this one was so devious.

Standing from his desk chair he lightly grabbed her elbow. "I think I'd prefer to give it to you orally. But this particular report has a lot of confidentiality to it."

Rin couldn't stop her ears from firing red at his words. He lead her to the lounge where he sat down on the armchair with one leg hanging over the arm portion. A very relaxed and open position.

"I-I Umm need you to start from the beginning." She kept her eyes on her notebook because his body was really tempting her right now.

It's only been a week. But that's a long time compared to their 4-5 times a week. But she also didn't think she'd be sleeping with Baku while she was thinking of dating Izuku.

"The beginning. Hmmm, I think it happened in the early morning. I was taking a steaming shower because I woke up with a fucking massive erection." Rin was about to call it quits and tell him to stop messing around but when she looked up Ground Zeroes hand was now resting partially in the waistband of his pants.

This was wrong. She shouldn't be encouraging this in any way. But the teasing smirk on the heroes face had her wanting her hear more.

"And how did you approach the situation?" She couldn't help but bite her lip. This conversation felt stupid and the beginnings of something hot all at the same time.

He adjusted himself so that his hand was no longer in his pants and now rested over his lap. "Obviously I had to take matters into my own hands."

The images poured into her head. She imagined Bakugou ass naked in the shower. The hot water washing over his toned shoulders and down his back.

"Would you say you started the encounter full force or did you take your time to analyze the situation?"

She watched as she saw his hand provide friction for his tightening pants. The tension in the room made her press her knees together to hopefully provide her own type of friction.

"The encounter was first analyzed at a gentle approach which is very unlike myself but I couldn't resist trying to drag out the encounter."

His hips started to grind against his now moving hand.

"And why's that?"

A blush appeared across Bakugou's cheeks. "I thought that perhaps if I was more gentle with the target it would come back."

Everything Rin felt dropped. "Your not supposed to get attached."

Bakugou scowled and stood up."Yeah. Well, why does Deku always get the fucking nice shit and I'm left in the dirt."

Rin understood now. This wasn't about her or them having sex. Or even the possibility that he could have feelings for her. This was about the apparently never ending competition that the two boys struggled with.

The elevator dinged and out came Red Riot. "Hey, Rin! I got the report done. Ground Zero spilt water all over it today. If you ask me I think he did it on purpose."

Kirishima was his usual bubbly self and Rin didn't want to spoil it for him.

"Thank you. I was just asking him about the report." With the report now in hand, "I'm going to head back to work now. I'll talk to you later." He gifted Bakugou with a soft smile. She didn't want to leave on sour terms.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"What happened this time?" His Social Skills Tutor clearly new that something was up if Bakugou was coming in on his own.

"Rin's being a fucking pain in my ass! We haven't fucking had sex in a week and when I tricked her into seeing me she got upset. I basically told her I'd be a gentleman if she backs off of Izuku and now I'm the shitty person." Bakugou lounged in on the couch. "You sure you're not a therapist? This feels like therapy."

Shin sighed and rubbed his temples, "No. I am not a certified therapist. I went to University for Social Sciences." And if Shin was 100% honest Bakugou was the primary reason he even had a job here.

"Bakugou, could you reword your statement with a filter." He's had to ask his student to do this numerous times.

Katsuki heavy sighed, "Rin's been avoiding our friends with benefits and I purposely ruined a

report so that she'd have to see me. And then I told her how I wanted to have gentle sex with her if it meant that she'd keep sleeping with me. Also that I didn't want her to be with Izuku because I wanted her."

"Do you have feelings for her?"

Bakugou snorted, "No."

"So you only want to be with her because your friend wants to."

Bakugou hissed. He used the F word. Being close friends with Izuku was still new.

"Tell me how things have been going with you and Izuku. He has recently been back to field work. You two partner up often. How has that dynamic been working?"

Shin saw the boy think it through for a moment. "Deku and I are an amazing team. We just click. Sometimes it feels like we don't even need to fucking talk to get our point across. We make a point to play video games a few times. The nights that we do I know it's definitely more for me then him. He's never been much into them. And I always whoop his ass too. We've been talking a bit less since I started sleeping with Rin though."

"Would you say that's because he had asked you to not sleep with her?"

Instead of answering Bakugou crosses his arms and mumbled something along the lines of 'No one tells me what to do.'

"Is it possible that you started sleeping with Rin to self sabotage the good relationship you have with Izuku?"

"No! I'm actually fucking happy that we're friends and that he doesn't tremble when I'm near him anymore. His mom doesn't look at me like a monster anymore either. Not that I've seen her since she moved in with All Might."

The room was silent.

"I'm not a therapist."

"No shit."

Shin heavy sighed again, "BUT I'm pretty sure All Might getting closer to Ms. Midoriya had been a self distinctive trigger for you. My advice is to apologize-"

"I don't need to sorry to any-"

"Let me finish please. You need to say sorry to Rin for making more of your relationship then it was. That perhaps instead of friends with benefits maybe JUST friends."

Grumbling Katsuki agreed.

"You also need to apologize to Izuku for betraying his trust by sleeping with Rin and also for causing a snag in your friendship."

"Fine. Whatever. You are right." Bakugou sat up on the couch and did his own heavy sigh.

Shin could see that he had greatly relaxed since entering the room.

"Oh, and you should visit Ms. Midoriya and All Might."

"Eeeehhh?"

"Yes. You're looking at the picture all wrong. In your eyes the hero you've always looked up to is favoring your rival. But instead it's your retired hero who is living the rest of his days happily with the woman he loves. And I've met Ms. Midoriya. She's a really nice lady and she speaks highly of you."

They made eye contact for a moment more. "You should visit her."

Without saying a word Bakugou raised and headed for the door.

"You're really good at your job. You are always helping me see through shit. Maybe you should go back and get that certification."

He left and Shin knew that it was supposed to be a compliment.

* * *

Izuku had been busy during the week with petty theft crimes, figuring out what the Villain Group Circus wanted and he was also helping plan the Class 1-A Reunion.

Talking to Ochaco and Tenya was both rewarding and disheartening at the same time. When I had mentioned bringing a potential girlfriend they advised against it. Things with Tsuyu were civil but it definitely still had it's awkward moments.

The notable silence when relationships or things outside of hero work came up. Which meant it WAS going to get weird at a class reunion when that's the sort of thing people normally brought up.

He hadn't talked to or seen Rin in a week. They made out and Midoriya had hoped that meant they were going to start dating. Maybe not boyfriend and girlfriend just yet but dates that involved going places and really getting to know each other and kissing and sliding his hand up her back and charishing-.

"Izuku." His face flushed thinking about how he had been caught. Turning he saw Bakugou out of uniform approach him. If he was out of uniform he was probably on his way out. "We need to talk."

Deku's stomach dropped. Why were those the universal words for something bad is about to go down. But still Bakugou was his friend and he'd always stand by him. He'd even stood by him while he got bullied.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?"

Katsuki hated how even through it all Izuku was still worried about him. Even when HE was the one who came to apologize. He had been the one to lie and betray him. Deku knew all of that and he still was being his nice selfless self.

"No. Everything isn't okay. I've been lying to you and I'm-" Midoriya watched his friend struggle to say the words, "I'm sorry that I've been fucking Rin. I'm not going to anymore. My stupid not therapist helped me understand. I've been sabotaging our friendship and honestly I've worked too damn hard for it to go to waste now."

Izuku sat there in silence and took in what his friend was saying. He hadn't expected an apology from his friend. It wasn't like him to say sorry. Katsuki was more likely to just hope that it would be forgotten.

"Say something." Midoriya noticed that Bakugou was watching him impatiently and maybe also a bit of nervousness.

"Thank you. I know that that couldn't have been easy. I'm surprised that you admitted to Rin." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I knew that you had to have known. You're not stupid. And she hasn't agreed to meet up since your thing on Thursday. So I assume that means something happened."

Bakugou noticed the cheeky smile spread across Izuku's face and how he started to giggle to himself.

'_She didn't_. _That's sick._'

"She didn't have sex with you after having just fucked me did she?"

Midoriya's heart sank. Even though he had already known he didn't want to hear it. And even though Kacchan had just said it's officially over he couldn't help but feel uneasy about it.

During their coworkers retreat that All Might had sent them away on this was something the counselors discussed with them. Bakugou had to work on talking and Midoriya needed to understand that Bakugou didn't have a filter. One of the things that sucked about the retreat was that his friend Katsuki needed more work then he did.

And he had honestly come a reallly long was since then. And an even longer way since their bullying days.

A year ago they wouldn't have even been able to have this type of conversation.

Taking a deep breath in and letting it out he started to speak. "That's not what happened. And from here on out if you two are done, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Izuku saw Katsuki's teasing grin and knew that this wouldn't be the end of it. "Alright. Alright. I won't mention banging your woman."

"Kaccccchan!" Midoriya whined.

"Stop acting like a fucking baby. If you can't take my teasing how you gonna deal with your girlfriends."

"Well, she's not my girlfriend yet. We haven't made it official."

Bakugou watched his friends face get bright red and he couldn't hold in his frustration.

"Idiot, I told you before that you need to grow a pair and take what you want."

"And I did. I made her a home cooked meal and we made out. But then I got the hero call and had to leave. It's been a busy week. We haven't been able to talk about it since."

As much as Katsuki wanted to snort and poke fun of his friend for his 'home cooking' swooning methods he couldn't. If he had really wanted to win a person's heart he supposed he would try the same thing. He also didn't poke fun because he was here apologizing and working things out with his friend.

His not-therapist had informed him that good relationship building meant not tearing someone down every other sentence. Even if you did find it amusing.

"You'll get the chance to make it official soon." Short, sweet And very tame of him.

Another silence washed over them.

"You reeeally wanted to make fun of my cooing didn't you?" Izuku blurted.

"Fuck yeah. Domestic Deku." And with that they both started laughing.

Genuine laughter that you'd only hear them share on old home videos before their quirks.

"All Might needs to give Shin a raise." Midoriya was catching his breath.

"Yeah. And Shin could use the money to become a real fucking therapist."

It was moments like this that both of them were happy that All Might forced them on the retreat.

* * *

Rin was still pretty mad about the Ground Zero situation and although her day went pretty smoothly after that the only thing she was looking forward to was to have her Thursday Dinner with Izuku. They could finally talk and hopefully he would officially ask her out. And if he didn't Rin had decided that she'd wear the pants in the relationship and ask him instead.

That's what she thought was going to happen till her phone buzzed.

**Izuku**

-I can't do dinner tonight. I traded a patrol shift to have the weekend evenings available. I really want to see you though. We're still good in Sunday Morning?

Rin's first thought was that her day was a roller coaster. The second thought was that if he was switching shifts to have the weekend off then why did she have to wait till Sunday MORNING to see him.

She didn't like the feeling it sprang in her stomach. She wanted to trust Izuku. That's why she sent:

-Kk. See you Sunday.

The truth though was that she kinda sorta didn't trust it. How much did she really know about him? He had a really messy breakup with his last girlfriend and he was a hero. What was his quirk? He was strong. That's it?

While walking out the buildings doors Rin tried to think of it as a metaphor for moving on from all thoughts of the 2 guys but that wasn't easy when one of them was standing there.

She was about to turn and go back into the office. But it was too late when Bakugou eyes locked to hers. Eyes that made Rin hear Scorpions 'Get Over Here!' in her head.

And as if Scorpions Kunai Knife sprang from his palm I found myself being pulled to him.

"I'm still mad about before." She announced when she was next to him.

His head tilted as if to inspect her. And then he heavy sighed. "Yeah. I would be pissed off to if I was in your shoes."

Rin was a bit taken back by that. "Heh?"

Bakugou shuffled and tried to figure if his words that best that he could. He also found it difficult to turn off the switch in his head that saw her as a benefit. Realizing that he hadn't really talked to her much outside of the bedroom he wasn't sure how to talk to her. He'd have to wing it.

"I'm done fucking around and sorry for not taking a hint." Katsuki felt like it wasn't a bad way to say it considering he had said some worse wording to her in the bed before. But that didn't explain the stubborn look on her face.

"Literal fucking around? Yeah. I'm happy you finally got the memo." She crossed her arms.

"Damn it. I'm trying to say sorry here and you're making it really difficult. If Izuku can fucking forgive me when why can't you?" Bakugou felt his explosions twitching.

Wide eyed now, "You talked to Izuku about us having sex?"

"Yeah. And we've moved on. You were next on my apology list." He rested his hands in his pocket. He knew that she wasn't going to be easy. Izuku and himself had a past and knew how each other interacted better than anyone else.

He hardly knew Rin. Though he probably knew all her sweet spots by now. As he thought the words his eyes couldn't help but scan her body. Suddenly he wished that he took his time and enjoyed that woman a bit more the last time they had sex. Then again he didn't know that it was going to be their last.

"Okay. Well. I guess I can accept your apology. No more benefits. But could we be friends." She lifted her hand out so they could shake on it.

He stared at the hand and thought about how the slim fingers were beating him off a week ago.

"We'll see."

He turned and left, but she noticed it wasn't towards the apartment building.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Bakugou Katsuki hated gathering. And this was just a small one before the big one tomorrow.

"How's Jiro? She hasn't been doing hero work the past month and she doesn't go dancing with me anymore." Mina whined to Kaminari.

Bakugou analyzed the situation a bit. He wasn't sure what it was Jiro and Kaminari were hiding and he didn't really care. Though he had also noticed the woman's absence.

"She just hasn't been feeling too well. I think the house hunting has been stressing her out. She's very specific in what she wants. I could do the apartment life honestly."

"So out of everyone at the reunion tomorrow only 3 of us have found a significant other. I'm gotta get myself man candy one day." Mina rested her feet on the coffee table. Which was only okay when Bakugou did it.

Seeing the action he walked over to the table and shoved her feet off and put a drink down.

"Get your feet off the fucking table. Here is a drink." He smiled through his teeth.

Kirishima snickered at the scene. "Your therapist needs a raise."

Katsuki sat on in the chair the furthest away from everyone. "Yeah, Izuku was just saying the same shirt earlier. And I'm not in therapy. He ain't even certified."

"Whatever you say Man. I think it's manly of you to own up to your problems." Eijiro noticed Bakugou's eye twitch at that, "It made a huge impact on the polls too. The top 30 is huge. You should do some more fan service though. Social Media or stay for the cameras more now that your act is coming together better."

Huffing at his friend, "I don't give a shit if people like me like that."

"No. But it's a common factor in all of the Top 10's lives. Even if they don't post it themselves they have an assistant or someone do it. The only other thing they have in common it that the Top 5 all have their own Hero Agency. Unless you plan to go to University and do that." Kaminari was smart. Not book smart but he was smart.

Katsuki watched his friend down his shot of sake. Something about what he had said made a light go off in his head. Tomorrow when he sees All Might he could discuss it with him.

"Enough serious talk let's pre-party before tomorrow's reunion. Because you're all my best friends." The already tipsy Mina wrapped her arm around Eijiro's shoulders and drank the rest of her drink.

"Agreed." Kaminari flicks his finger and the music gets louder.

* * *

When the elevator doors opened she was surprised to hear the loud music coming from her neighbors door.

He wasn't much of a people person even if the friends he had were. Then again I guess that explained the music.

The music was a bit louder when she made it into her apartment. She changed into pajamas and brought her take-out curry with her as she sit criss cross on her bed couch. Bored and alone she really couldn't help but tune in on the music that played against her wall.

Thinking back into the week the relationship with her neighbor had changed drastic. Could they become friends or would the fact that they slept together affect that? She hoped that it wouldn't. Bakugou and Izuku were close friends and she wouldn't want to be a part of ruining that.

The type of music wasn't consistent. At least the vibrations to the music kept changing. The band and vocals were muffled by the walls. Rin didn't want to admit that she had been curious about the apparent party next door but the curious cat was on the prowl.

She made her way to her balcony and tried to open it as quietly as she could. The rubber squeaking sounded a lot louder to Rin's ears then it really way. Tip toeing onto the cement she made her way into the cool breeze.

When she made it to the edge of her railing she tried to peek through his sliding doors but couldn't get a good view. Making the daring move she swung her legs over the rail and slide onto Bakugou's territory. The music was a lot clearer now that she was this close.

She knew the song. It was in English which wasn't uncommon in Japan. The music/idol industry worked different here. Just hearing the words and the beat to the song made her want to sing along. The song was nearing its end. Rin put her back against the wall and felt like a spy as she flattened and shimmed to the doors.

The song changed and although it was a different genre if had the same 'live young' theme.

Now the edge of the glass door touched her finger tips and she made the decision to peak into the room. She immediately recognized Kirishima and Denki. There was a pink woman, clearly drunk, holding a bottle of something.

"THIS one will be my last one." The pink woman announced loudly to the room.

"You said that three drinks ago." Kirishima told her. Rin hardly heard his voice but it was mostly due to reading lips that got her to understand what he was saying. While she was reading his lips she noticed that he must have had also been drinking. His face was flushed the 'Asian Red' that she had always heard about.

Rin noticed that she couldn't see Bakugou and that he must be in a different room. Which was confirmed when she watched him exit the bathroom and enter the main space. His face was also a bit flushed. Drinks were going all around apparently.

"We should play a game." The pink girl announced.

"I'm down. Plus I don't think I'll be letting lose again much after Jiro and I get our house." Denki announced.

'Denki had a woman?'

"What did you have in mind?" Kirishima.

"Hmm, How about Truth or Dare?" Pink.

"We're adults. That's a high school students game." Bakugou.

"To be fair that wasn't that long ago." Denki.

"Yeah. Come on. We will keep in PG13." Pink.

"We haven't played it since high school. Seems fitting for a high school reunion." Kirishima.

Rin put it together. They all did go to high school together. Perhaps the pink woman did too. If they were all meeting shouldn't there be more people and Izuku.

"Okay. Okay. Kaminari, Truth or Dare." The only woman in the room turned to the blonde.

"Hmmm, Truth."

"Are you planning to marry Jiro?" She popped a question.

Rin had a hard time see in through the window but did hear him faintly say that he would in the future.

"Truth or Dare?" She leaned in more than she comfortably should have. She saw the Bakugou was asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to call the last person you had sex with and tell them they smell beautiful."

The words admediatly made Rin's face heat up and then nerves strike her heart. It's been a week since they had sex but was she still the last person he did it with? If she was the last person she needed to make sure to get out of the area.

Opting to completely forget the spy style layout of my body and just get off of the balcony as fast I could.

'Oh Shit. Oh Shit.' The only thing she could think of as she started to stumble over her feet. The phone in Bakugou's apartment started to ring. Just a few seconds following hers started to ring as she started to raise her leg over the railing.

"Was that coming from outside?" A voice. There was no time to figure out who. Rin wasn't about to be caught as a peeping tom.

Her phones vibrations continued strongly in her pocket. With her leg bent over the rail it resulted in the worse way. Rin watched as her phones ringing got quieter and soon fell silent as it hit the pavement 7 floors below.

"_Fuck_." She whispered to herself as she sat half over the rail looking down at what just happened.

"Maybe that's karma for spying." Rin's head whipped over to see Kirishima and Bakugou standing on the balcony.

Bakugou want to say something snarky about her peeping but couldn't because he had done that same almost 2 months ago.

"Hey long time no see. Do you wanna join us?" Eijiro always the toothy smile.

Still frozen in shock Rin started to stumble over her words. Trying to deny being outside and not wanting to ruin the party. She stumbled over her excuses.

It was clear to Bakugou what had happened and it was painful to watch the woman trip over her words while straddling between the two balconies.

"Just get your ass in here." He striked.

Rin noticed that he didn't ask as much as he demanded. Her current position had her feel that it wasn't the time to fight it. She opted to just nod her head in agreement. Kirishima was the first to move as he shifted over to her and gave her a hand as she worked her legs the one side.

"Thank You." It came out as a whisper because she was still embarrassed about the situation.

When the guys guided her into the apartment she was greeted with Denki.

"Ahh. It's you. Last time I saw you you were half way down Bakugou's throat."

Katsuki clopped down on Denki's shoulder and a painful vibration sprung through his body.

"Nothing happened Pikachu. Rin ended up puking her guts out." Not a lie. "And before you assume shit she was answering a call from that damn Deku."

Everyone watched as Bakugou had his mini outburst. Rin was pretty sure that beside herself Kirishima was the only other person that knew the truth. During her times with Bakugou she had realized that they were really close.

"It was Izuku confirming coffee on Sunday. That's all." Rin needed to at least confirm the lie, "Who would I have been on the phone with?" She thought to add some structure to the story.

"He thought that you an Bakugou were fucking." The pink girl laughed. Although Rin could appreciate the bluntness she wasn't sure how to respond. Though the best option was her usually teasing manner.

"Me and Bakugou? I'm not sure he could handle me." The smirk plastered on her face. It was kind of like her and her neighbor would always have this inside joke.

The comment got the other woman to laugh, "I like you. You can call me Mina. We're just having our own little class reunion before tomorrow's big one."

"Oh, You're having a class reunion?" She sat on the armchair while both the boys also took their seats. Rin had never been inside Bakugou's apartment and never knew what to expect. It was very well kept except for the beer bottle and glasses on the table currently.

The living room had a couch and 2 armchairs and a facing each other in a U-like formation. Very similar to Izuku's apartment set up. But he also noticed that there was a computer desk with a small bookshelf next to it filled with books.

They weren't novels but appeared to be more non-fiction textbooks. There were a few mangas in between and with a bit more focus she saw that it was in Alphabetical order. The best that he could do with the mixed title names in both Romaji and English.

"Yep. Didn't Izuku invite you. I know that some of the other people invited other heroes and friends. I think Tenya is bringing his girlfriend. But then again Asui might mistake your relationship and it would only bring more tension." Denki started to open another bottle of beer.

"No one in the class should have dated back in high school. It only starts drama." Mina turned her attention to Denki, "Besides you and Jiro. Ya'll are perfect. Deku and Froppy are not."

Katsuki watched as Rin fidgeted in the chair. Kaminari needed to learn to shut his mouth but how was he supposed to know that shit was going down with Rin and Izuku.

"Izuku didn't invite me. Probably so his ex wouldn't assume anything. Not that it would have mattered if I went with him. We're only friends." She reached for the bottle of Sake and instead of pouring a glass for herself she drank from the bottle.

Choosing trashy versus classy. Even though the dry burn of the liquid helped with the whirlpool of Izuku thoughts it posed a new issue. People picked up on the action.

Before any more questions could be asked Katsuki thought to help his ex-fucketeer. "That's why I invited her and she'll be coming with us."

Kirishima Eijiro knew there was a reason he was best friends with the Bakugou. It was because even though he could be a real explosive asshole and not give a shit; he was still a good person. He'd do anything for someone he was close to. Whatever had gone down with Rin and Bakugou had been a building stone for their friendship.

To help with the charade Eijiro added in, "That's an awesome idea Bro. We did work with Rin at the charity event and coming as OUR friend would raise no issues."

"Still sucks that it has to be that way." Mina chimed in.

Not being able to let it go Rin finally asked because apparently Izuku wasn't going to tell her. "So, What exactly happened between them?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

There wasn't an alarm to wake her up and she had no idea what time it was. All she did know was that she was out fairly late at Bakugou's and that she was going to be picked up for the reunion.

After she had asked about Izuku and his ex Mina was more then willing to share the dirt. She also gave her a pre warning that all information was from a third party source. Meaning it was from a gossip food chain.

Rin had thought that the information was going to be a lot worse than what it was. And then she thought of Izuku and the type of person he was and it clicked.

According to Mina's sources Izuku had only gone out with 'Asui' because he wanted sex from her and was dragging her along for a joy ride. It was also assumed that the end of their relationship was due to differences what they wanted.

To Rin it sounded like an awkward first relationship that most high schoolers go through. She thought of Izuku's hormones when they'd first met that night at the strip club. He was so eager to bid on her. Like a little kid that sees a toy it wants in the store window.

Then when it came down to being in the VIP room he was so sweet and careful of her. She could only imagine how tender Izuku might be with his first.

Rin closed her eyes and imagined the scene in her head. Her imagination filled in all the blanks.

Izuku in a high school uniform in a high school setting. She didn't know what the Asui girl looked like and instead replaced the girl with herself. Rin being in the girls place, sitting in the edge of a desk looking into Izuku's eyes. His eyes were longing and couldn't figure if they wanted to linger on her lips or not.

Of course this was all fake but it had to be assumed that Izuku had finally taken the first move in the encounter.

Rin was laying across her bed feeling exposed. Her phantom Izuku asking her if he could kiss her. To which she nodded her head yes.

The action wasn't just imagined. She had actually nodded her head as her fingers grazed her sides giving her goosebumps.

Phantom Izuku leaned in trembling with nerves gently placing a hand on her shoulder to steady himself. To feel the touch Rin places her hand on her bare shoulder.

The strap of her pajamas must have fallen during her shifting on the bed. Images of Izuku finally making lip to lip contact penetrates her imagination.

Rin can't help the shiver of excitement travel down her body to her lady bits. It's been over a week since she had her sensual kiss with Izuku and told him about the feelings she harbored for him. He had also shared his mutual interest in her.

She'd never really had a serious relationship before. Sure she's dated and had crushes but nothing that held her interest.

Even with Bakugou she never thought of furthering their sexual affairs. He was a great friend thus far and he most definitely knew how to please her. All the same though he wasn't her vision of who she'd want to marry and live happily ever after with.

There was a knock at her door and Rin assumes that it was Bakugou and his friends.

"Come in!" She called to the door as she sat up. The fact that the door opened proved that she was right. Izuku always waited for her to open the door….always.

The first to enter was Bakugou followed by Kirishima and Mina.

"Where's Denki?"

"He went to get his boo." Mina giggles as she entered, "Your apartment seems so American."

Rin looked around and guessed the Mina as right in many ways. A lot of her furniture and decor was from the states anyways.

"She is American." Kirishima added also looking around the open space.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to get changed. Can't go out like this." She looked down at her pajamas. Cotton shorts and a tank. The tanks straps still hanging off of her shoulders.

"Damn Girl. If you went to the reunion like that Mineta would be trying to recruit you." Mina.

"I don't want to know what that means. But if I'm gunna be a whore I'm not gunna be a cheap whore." Rin laughed and walked over to her dress to get a change of clothes.

"You should have been ready when we got here." Bakugou huffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke up and had a problem I had to handle. I'm sure when you guys wake up with hard ons you get right to it." The teasing couldn't be held in.

Bakugou grunted and Mina laughed at the boldness.

After getting her outfit she turned to Kirishima, "You never answered me about if your quirk works EVERYWHERE."

Then she saw his face blush and then smirk.

"You'd like to know wouldn't you."

"Actually yes."

She noticed Bakugou stiffen and it was barely noticeable but it was there.

"BUT it's not my business and I'll let it go."

Then she was dressed and ready they left to go to the reunion. The reunion was supposed to take place at the U.A. high school but got changed last minute due to some villain activity. Now it was in the Might Hero Agency building.

When she stood in front of the building she couldn't suppress the giggle.

"Fucking at work even when I'm not." She laughed that Bakugou was the one who said the words and not herself.

"Either way lead the way because I'm not sure where the room is." Rin did the Jeopardy motion toward the building.

As they started walking, "How is it you don't know where the banquet conference room is? You work here too." Eijiro.

"Well, unlike Red Riot." She raised her eyebrow at him, "And all of the other Heroes that enter the building. I tend to only stay at a desk all day."

There was a crowd at the elevator as they entered. It wasn't as packed as other times she'd been in the elevator. They were in the back on the small space.

Mina was at Rin's left side. Rin stood sandwiched between Kirishima and Bakugou. Bakugou had his arms crossed and was directly behind her while Kirishima was the odd one out in the elevator facing the three of us.

"You got to leave the office the other day to visit Ground Zero."

Rin felt Bakugou shift his weight behind her. The conversation made him uncomfortable and it made her feel a bit uneasy too. All together though her visit with Ground Zero wasn't bad in any way except for the timing. If she hadn't confessed her feelings for Izuku she would have pulled Baku to another room to get a bit of action.

"You're right. And Ground Zero did his best to give me the report orally. With a bit more practice with his vocabulary I wouldn't have to use my imagination to fill in the blanks." Although she knew she shouldn't be going down this road she was. Nothing was 100% stopping her. It was just talk anyways.

Grunting behind her with a soft snicker, "Well, Maybe next time in the middle of the encounter I'll try to whip out my phone and get pictures for you."

Mina laughed at this. "I don't think that's a smart choice when you're hands on with a villain."

Rin laughed along with her finding the whole inside joke humorous.

"This is us." Eijiro turned around and led them out of the elevator.

* * *

Everyone who had said they were coming were there. For the most part. Eijiro, Katsuki and Mina were there usual tardiness.

The banquet conference room was just a fancy conference room for when they held small charity events or promotion. It had a small stage, a section to sit, a small bar and an area where they had a small table with appetizer type snacks. They also had their final school year yearbook on the table. The stage had a screen the projected photos of them all starting from their first year at U.A.

It wasn't easy getting some of the photos and it was even harder to find photos of everyone together versus in their cliques.

Midoriya was proud of what he had accomplished. The few students who weren't coming were Toru, Mezo, Yuga and Mashirao. Unfortunately there were also people here he would admit to wishing weren't here. That being Mineta and Tsuyu.

Mineta was good at making people uncomfortable and since his growth spurt and new lean body it only made his ego bigger.

Tsuyu was a different reason all together and the fact that she had developed her feminine form didn't help.

"Okay Everybody! We're going to start the reunion! Find a seat at the main table and we will explain the itinerary. Who ever is late will have to catch up." Ochaco spoke into a mic.

They agreed that though he was doing all the background work for the event and she would be the public face. Midoriya still had a bad habit for rambling.

They made way to the large oval table. Izuku sat next to Tokoyami and was about to greet his friend but stiffened a bit when he felt a presence next to him. He didn't need to turn to know that it was Tsuyu who sat next to him.

To avoid any awkward tension he started to talk anyways. "It's been awhile since we saw each other outside of uniform."

Izuku felt Tokoyami eyed his friend, "Indeed and even at the charity event I was quite busy with my chosen child. We should plan coffee one of these days and perhaps invite your significant other?"

Midoriya's face went bright red and his thoughts went as when he had seen Rin dressed at Ground Zero the night of the charity event.

"Oh, umm," He felt eyes on the back of his head that he knew belonged to Tsuyu, "Rin and I aren't a couple."

'_Yet.'_ He thought to himself. Hopefully after Sunday that would change.

"My apologies. I misread the situation. Between you and Katsuki she could have been with either of you. Mrs. Rin has a flirtatious personality. I had assumed that since she left with you though." You could sincerely see the apology on Tokoyami's face. Midoriya held a small smile.

"Yeah. We live in the same apartment building that a lot of Might Employees tend to live in. You're right though, her personality is a bit….strong. But I assure you that she's not with Kacchan either."

And as if the universe was out to get him the rooms door opened to have four more people enter. One of them being Rin who was standing directly next to Bakugou as they made their way.

"Are you sure about that?They look pretty close." It was a whisper and it wasn't from Tokoyami but from Dark Shadow who had swirled around his back and between Tsuyu and himself.

When looking over at Dark Shadow he had finally looked at the frog featured woman for the first time.

It was awkward for him but it appeared that it didn't faze the female.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping. But did I hear correctly that that woman is dating Bakugou?" Tsuyu whisper to him.

Before he could decline it though Dark Shadow was answering for him. "It appears so even if Midoriya was checking her out at the charity ev-."

Tokoyami tugged the entity back, "I'm terribly sorry."

Before he could say anything Ochaco was making another announcement about how everyone needed to find a seat.

Mina, Kirishima, Rin and Kacchan sat in front of them at the table. He noticed that bitter smile in her face and felt guilty. He had really wanted to bring her and introduce her to his fellow classmates as his girlfriend and hold her hand through the night and show her old high school photos and maybe sneak a kiss on the cheek every now and then. But now she was here with Bakugou and people were already getting the first impression that they were a couple.

He felt Tsuyu's eyes on him and then her hand fall on his shoulder as she leaned into his ear. Her breath was just as hot as he remembered it.

"If you're interested in her body don't confuse that with your heart."

The words were simple and they hurt. Like a stab to his chest. They were the definition of what had happened with them all the time ago.

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I wanted to post this chapter with the next chapter so that you could get right into the next one BUT that's not going to happen. I don't wanna give you a bunch of lame excuses as to why its late. Just going to tell you that LIFE was what happened. Work-life, House-life, Mom-life, Wife-life and just reading other Fan Fictions. The next chapter will be coming in the next day or two. **

**I'm planning to write a spin-off story about Bakugou (w/OC) so I am also building up a bit of development for that as well. Just don't want to drift to much from the main MidoriyaXRin story line. As well as summing up the Circus Villains. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

When she had entered the room she could already hear a few hushed voices that assumed she was with Bakugou. The assumption was understandable. She did walk into the room standing a bit closer to him then to Kirishima.

Now that they were sitting and about to make introductions she felt that it would be a good opportunity to set things straight. When making eye contact with Izuku she couldn't help be feel a bit upset. She wished that he'd invited her. That they'd already established a relationship.

The table had made its way around to a man named Tenya Iida, who was working for his family company and was doing well in following in their footsteps. He also went on the introduce the woman sitting next to him as his girlfriend named Ainu Kato. When it was then her turn she explained how she works in the financial department at the his company. The woman's voice was very lively but it didn't match her eyes. One could say that she had resting bitch face but it didn't match her personality.

Next at the table was the woman sitting next to Izuku.

"It's nice meeting everybody again. For those who don't know me I'm Tsuyu Asui. Ribbit. I am still working with the Oki Mariner Crew recently it's been slow though. I have a partner who couldn't make it in today."

Rin sat up in her seat the moment she recognized the name. The woman had beautiful curves that enhanced her frog figure. She was beautiful and Rin could definitely see way a man would want to get with her.

"Partner?" The voice came from Izuku who was seating directly next to her. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

The scene between them was annoying for Rin to watch. Why did he care if she had a partner? Did he still have feelings for her in some way?

"Yes! My partner. She was unable to make it. We couldn't both get the time off of work. Ribbit."

Midoriya's eyes went wide and there were a few shocked faces but not many. Apparently Izuku's ex-girlfriend switched teams.

"Oh!" Was all the came out of his mouth and from across the table Rin could see the wheels turning. This must have been a huge relief for him.

Clearing her breathe Ochaco got everyone's attention, "Moving on. It's your turn Deku." The short haired woman had a blush across her face and if Rin were to guess it was because she was just trying to change topics.

Izuku's face was flushed and his eyes were down cast to his lap. Everyone in the room could see that he felt embarrassed.

"Uhh, for those who don't know me. I'm Midoriya Izuku and I work at Might Hero Agency. Not much has changed." He rubbed the back of his head and showed a toothy smile to everyone.

"Bet he secretly has a partner too." A purple bubble guy snickered.

The comment pissed Rin off and she wanted to get up and punch him in the face. She was about to too but she felt Bakugou's hand grab her wrist. When she looked over to ask him what the deal was he just shook his head and continued to slouch in his chair.

"I don't have a partner and there is nothing wrong with having one." Rin watched Izuku lay a hand on Asui's shoulder, "I do however." His eyes locked with hers and she felt the shiver roll down her spine. "I have a special person that I haven't asked out yet. And that's that. Next."

No questions were asked and nothing was commented on. The people around the room continued to introduce themselves. Throughout their intros Rin wanted to pay attention but she couldn't. She found that she kept fidgeting and making eye contact with Izuku from across the table. Why was the table so thick? Even though she was across from in the six-ish feet felt like a whole rooms distance.

She vaguely paid attention to the other people except for two people and mainly because that's when Izuku would break eye contact with her.

One being Denki and his girlfriend jiro as she announced that she was pregnant.

And the other when the purple bubble guy was advertising his Hero Agency called Purple Balls. This one got Rin's attention too but apparently everyone in the room had heard of it.

"Purple Balls Hero Agency offers a different kind of hero work that gets unnoticed. Helping the single, lonely and broken-hearted. Both men and women. We don't discriminate." Rin wasn't sure what he was referring to till he added, "The highest ratings since the ever popular Pornhub." And that confirmed it.

"So he runs a porn company?" She whispered into Kirishima's ear.

He giggled and hushed his voice back while Mina started to talk, "Yeah…and if you ask me the content of pretty nice."

Hearing about his personal opinion had her snicker with him. They both stopped when Mina nudged him signaling that it was his turn.

It dawned to her that it was her turn next. She wasn't really a nervous speaker. Getting half naked in front of people helped her overcome those fears a long time ago.

Looking ahead of her she saw Izuku's encouraging smile and then when Kirishima said it was her turn she was ready.

"My name is Lynn Samson but you can call my Rin. I work as a translator for the Might Hero Agency. Uhh, I've just moved here about 3 months ago." She couldn't think of anything else and was about to be done when the purple balls guys asked a question.

"Are you fucking Bakugou? If not do you want a side job?"

"I am not with Bakugou." Rin kept her composure because she didn't want it to slip that even though she wasn't it didn't mean that she didn't. "I've actually just accepted a special persons request to start a relationship with them. Thank you for the job opportunity though."

With her words she locked eyes with Izuku. His smile widened and she was happy to know that she was the one who did it. Happy to know that her words were understood on his end. The images of them making out came to her mind and that's all she wanted to do with him now. She couldn't imagine them making it to the eating portion on Thursdays now.

"Okay, we get it. You and Nerdy Deku are gunna start smashing." Bakugou raised his voice, "Y'all know who I am. Work at the Might. Rin and I aint fucking, Grape Juice. Though I'm sure if we were we'd be the top rank on Purple Balls. Cuz I'm always at the top rank." He was loud and expensive. You could see his veins pounding in his hands twitching to let out and explosion.

Though they never tried it Rin had always wanted to feel his hands burn her a bit. Maybe heat up while he fingers her. That was over now though and she'll have to stick with just wondering.

The comment about 'If they did fuck.' wasn't needed but Rin realized that their friends with benefits was always going to be a thing between them. In the past or not it was something that she suddenly had to accept they were always going to think about. Hints were bound to be released every now and then.

When Rin looked over at Izuku to see his response to Bakugou's burst but he didn't seem bothered. She knew that the boys had made up but was he really that okay with it? It was a future conversation.

"Thank you everyone for your introductions. I know it was formal but now time for the more casual part. We have appetizers and a bar for those of you that can drink. After our social hour we have a video to share with everyone." Ochaco made her announcement with the mic and right after she turned it off you could see her face drop.

Rin had to assume that dealing with the class of 1-A wasn't easy.

* * *

All Might was happy that the teacher was able to make time for the reunion. Even if he hated to admit it he knew that the teacher had a soft spot for the graduating class of XXXX.

"Aizawa, you look tired. How have things been?" He looked his friend over and the bags under his eyes seemed to have gotten darker. The question itself had his eye twitching.

"Eri is going through puberty."

All Might couldn't help but laugh. It felt that every other year there was some new obstacle that the man had to face being a parent of the young girl.

"She starts middle school this year too. Will she continue to have a private tutor or do you plan to enroll her?"

Aizawa heavy signed, "I think that it's best if she stays with tutoring but Shin's been advocating for her to go to school."

"It's been a year since the accident. How's Shinso and Eri working together?"

The Symbol of Peace watched his friend stare into the elevator door. He was clearly thinking back about what had happened.

"At first it was difficult but the two act as their same old sibling selves as if nothing happened."

The elevator doors opened breaking the tension but Yagi wasn't done.

"Do you think that acting that way is best?"

Walking out of the elevator Aizawa was clearly wanting to drop the topic about his adopted children, "Yes, my family has never been better since."

All Might didn't push it anymore as they entered the room with the reunion.

Upon walking in the first thing to catch his eyes were Izuku. His own important family. Then he noticed that he was standing close to the ever flirting Ms. Samson. The different atmosphere was readable from across the room. He could see that their bodies stood closer then the usual and that Midoriya's fingers were twitching to grab the young lady's hand next to him.

"Hey, you made it. We're doing our social hour though it's almost over. It's great to see you again Sensei." The bubble Uraraka Ochaco greeted them.

Yagi was about to greet the girl back but was beat to it.

"Why is a stripper at the reunion?" Aizawa stated bluntly. All Might trailing his eyes to the woman his young Midoriya had finally had the courage to hold hands with.

"I Uhh. What?" The girl started to blush and hover off of the ground.

"I knew she looked familiar." They turned to see their past student, Mineta, starting to also eye the woman.

All Might had a feeling this might not end well.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

It was official. Now that he was finally next to Rin and holding her hand he felt the butterflies bursting from their cocoons in his stomach.

He wanted to take her into another room and make out with her just like they had almost a week ago. He was excited to Thursday Dinners because they weren't just dinners now with friends. They were date nights amongst a boyfriend and girlfriend.

Midoriya squeezed Rin's hand and when she looked at him she saw his bright face. He knew it wasn't something he could hide.

When she asked what was so funny he couldn't help his small giggle.

"I was just thinking about how I'm happy you're my girlfriend." With that he again squeezed her hand and swung it a bit.

"You're such a dork." She tightened her fingers around his and leaned in, "but you're my dork." And then he felt the warmth of her lips on his cheek. It was a quick peck that burned to his core and he wanted to feel more.

He found his hand hand letting go of hers and working its way to the shoulder. This got her attention because she was now looking into his eyes as he leaned in for kiss on the lips.

There were mixed emotions and his body at first tensed at its own actions and quickly relaxed when it released what was happening. Rins lips were soft and the kiss itself was already ending too soon. Izuku felt heard himself whimper a bit as she was pulling back.

"Don't give me those puppy-dog eyes." She laughed at him, "We're at YOUR class reunion and if I remember correctly." She lowered her voice, "You wanted to take it slow."

Midoriya's hand dropped from her arm. He felt rejected and defeated by his own words. "I can't help myself. I'm excited to be next to you like this and it's for fault for-for for being so-"

He couldn't find the right word.

Desirable. That had to be it because know matter what it was about Rin he desired it. He wanted her time, her presence, her hand in his. He waited for Thursday nights every week. The week felt too long sometimes. As much as he loved his hero work there were days he missed working in the finance department. When he got to see her face everyday like clockwork.

The desire to always have something to talk about and when they didn't talk it was a comfortable silence. It wasn't piercing but calming. His brain would relax from its continuous thinking and mumbling. It was a bit rare that they had moments like this though.

Rin liked to socialize. She enjoyed talking and teasing. Izuku had learned that although she loved to talk she was really bad at listening. He had also learned that when she did listen it would always come back.

Like right now and us taking it slow. Hadn't they gone slow enough? It took a week just for him to ask her out. Though he felt a bit bad that it wasn't a more formal proposal. It was abstract and if Rin were oblivious he knew he would have prolonged the question even longer.

Midoriya took in a deep breath and looked into Rin's shimmery brown eyes. "You're very desirable. And now you're with me and I can't think of anything else I want to do but be with you."

Her face heated and Izuku was happy that for once the tables were a bit turned for a change. Nothing could crack the smile he had on his face now.

"Hey Deku." And with the enthusiastic voice of Mineta's did.

Midoriya's face fell to the floor.

* * *

Rin could still feel the heat in her cheeks and the twitching need to drag Izuku into a different room. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do with him but was positive that it involved both of their lips and that she wouldn't say no to however far they would go.

The self made porn enchapanuar stood in front of them and she could already sense the storm coming. It was like when you were outside and could feel the chill and slight breeze in the air before the thunderous clouds came rolling in.

After he greeted Izuku he turned straight to me and like the storm that was about to come you had to make sure you boarded your house. So I put up the best smile that I could while I also greeted him.

"You know I think it's amazing that you've clearly taken something you love and made a career out of it."

The small grin on the man's face turned into a full on smile. He loved his ego being stroked. "I wish everyone thought that way. I am doing real hero work but many people don't see it that way." He took a drink out of the glass he was holding. While taking the drink he looked over the rim right at her, "If I remember correctly you weren't always a translator."

It was a statement but Rin heard the question in the statement.

"I've changed career fields. That's what's so great about us being in our twenties. We can just keep changing our minds."

Both of the guys looked at me a bit strange but Izuku was the first to talk. "Actually Rin. That's not that common in Japan. We're actually kinda expected to know what we want to do starting as early as Junior High. That's why we test into specific high schools and to better our chances into the universities we want for our careers. It's not completely looked down on but it is seen as unprofessional."

"Oh."

The guy named Mineta giggled, "If it wasn't for All Mights big heart you'd still be stripping and the next best step would be working for me."

"I happen to think my quirk in pretty valuable and could get an adequate just at any major industry. My histor-"

She was cut off, "I think your quirk is valuable but many people can learn languages and do you know many? I'm not going to argue your quirk or profession. BUT-" He pulled out a round business card and handed it to her, "If you're ever in the need of some extra cash or decide you don't want to work for the Might Agency; I will be here."

Izuku was the one who snatched the card from his hand and ripped it in half. "She doesn't need this."

"You know Deku, You would make a big check just because he's in the top 50. Perhaps you could Detroit Smash Rin and make an extra paycheck."

Rin noticed Izuku's fist forming and how a green lightning was gleaming around it. They didn't need to add lightning to the thunder so she placed her hand around his fist.

"Thank you Mr. Mineta but we're gunna have to declined. I'd really like to keep all of that in private."

Midoriya's hand relaxed but just for a moment.

"I understand. I had actually hoped that you were with Ground Zero. He is highly requested." The man made fake camera lenses with his hands and had them facing Bakugou who was facing mingling with Mr. Yagi, "A rough doggy style scene is just what the people would love. He'd have to wear his costume of course-"

It all happened extremely fast and the only thing that Rin could see was green lighting flash past her and she knew that the hurricane's eye was here. The worst part. The outer edges of the storm weren't that bad and she had hoped that the storm was going to pass with little damage.

But Hurricane Mineta put up a fight and knew just what to say.

The green lightening that she knew was Izuku was being pulled away by a man covered in ice. All the people around in the room were coming to see what the commotion was. She could see that Mineta was on the ground and had blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

"I was just joking around. What's your fucking problem Deku?" Mineta was spitting blood to the floor.

Izuku didn't respond though. All Might took the place of the duel haired man and pulled Izuku out of the room. With him now out of the room a few of the people turned to me. Almost as if to assume I was the reason for the fight that had happened. Though it was partly true she didn't tell her new boyfriend to use his quirk on his old classmate.

Speaking of quirks Izuku's quirk didn't seem as simple as just a super strength quirk. She'll have to remember to ask him more questions about it at a later date but now wasn't the time.

Kirishima and Bakugou approached her but it was only Eijiro who started to speak.

"You should have seen the thinks Deku and this guy would do back in the day." He pointed his thumb back at Bakugou.

Rin sighed, "I think I'm going to go talk to him. We're probably going to head back to the apartment too."

"Going to make your relationship official?" Kirishima smirked and elbowed her side.

She knew that he was trying to lighten the mood and she really appreciated it. "You know it. I gotta get myself some of that Detroit Smash." She turned to Bakugou, who wasn't paying much attention to anything, "Thank you for having me over last night and for inviting me today. I owe you a dinner or something."

He grunted it off but Rin saw the bit of relaxation in his shoulders that showed his approval.

With that all being said she headed for the exit.

* * *

After young Midoriya had explained that situation to him he understood perfectly.

"Izuku, do you like this woman?"

He seemed taken back by the question, "Yes. I really do. I can't wait to share my life with her."

All Might couldn't hold the snort.

"Hold your horses my boy. You've only just started to date and you make it sound like you're going to walk down the aisle. Which you're not ready for if you're jealous of her past relations."

"I'm not jealous." Although he had grown he would always be a boy in his eyes. Right now he could still see the pouting lip of the once quirkless little boy. Only now it was the pouting lip of a man.

Toshinori could hold in the crackled sigh.

"You are and that's okay. Your mother was jealous of my past relations too. I tried my best to reassure her. I almost didn't think it was going to work with all the worry."

"What was my mom jealous of? You're amazing All Might. You are kind, nice, charitable and put your all into everything."

"Yes. I am all those things." Signature smile for a second for his pride and then a neutral face, "Because of my status in my prime it wasn't hard for me to find a woman. If you know what I mean. I'd never really been in a relationship but that didn't mean I didn't meet women. You're mother got jealous when she found out who some of the models and actresses were."

He could see the Izuku's face turning shades.

"My point to all of this is that jealousy is normal and you have to look past it. I'm with your mother because she accepts a part of me that no one else did. Even after the All-for-One most of community didn't accept me. She loves the Toshinori Yagi part of me and not just All Might. I love her for everything she is and isn't."

All Might paused and let the young Midoriya take in what he was saying.

"I need to accept and love Rin for everything that makes her who she is."

Nodding his head, "Aaannd?"

"And I need to accept that she had benefits with Bakugou."

"Yes. From what I remember your feelings never stopped even when you knew it was happening so why are you bothered now?"

Curiosity killed the cat but All Might wasn't the cat here. He watched as Izuku's face grew bright red.

"Well, I guess you could say that I was….uhh. Thinking with my Mighty Might."

Silence. He couldn't believe he heard him use his youthanisms for penis. Father like son. He couldn't help the smile followed by his laugh.

The laugh was cut off with the banquet room opening and Rin entering the small hall.

"Hello Mr. Yagi. I'm sorry to interupt your scolding."

"No scolding today. He wasn't working as a hero and they aren't students anymore. At most, I was just giving advice."

"That's great to hear." The young lady turned to Izuku and wrapped an arm around his waist, "Now if you'll excuse us. I'd like for 'Deku' to give me a one-on-one demo of his Detroit Smash in action."

All Might burst into laughter as she pulled the flushed greenette to the elevator. He was happy to notice the pure radiant joy on Izuku's face when they were standing in the elevator. Even from a distance Yagi could tell that the look was full of what he would say was love.

As the elevator doors closed he watched as young Midoriya placed his hand on Rin's cheek to pull her into a kiss.

His student was growing up and was encountering grown man situations. He sighed when he thought of the other grown man on the other side of the doors that had approached him about a different type of hero life path.

Young Bakugou had asked for a letter of recommendation so that he could go to university. All Might had been with the two boys for years and their passions have changed and they have grown to understand the best approach to reach them.

Izuku had at one point shared the goal as Katsuki to be the number one hero. It was after graduation and joining my company that he realized that as long as he save as many people as he could he was happy just being a hero. All Might liked to think of it as Izuku was fully appreciating the face that his wasn't quirkless and didn't want to push it. But young Midoriya wouldn't admit that because it felt like pity.

On the other hand with Bakugou Katsuki, his goal to reach the top never changed. After their conversation today it seemed that he was going to go about a different way about it. All though All Might wasn't completely confident with the young hero's choice to start his own hero agency he know that if someone was going to do it that he could.

With one last sigh to his thoughts Toshinori re-entered the banquet conference room to hear the stories of all the other students he had taught.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

It felt like it took forever for them to get back to the apartment building. They made out on the elevator all the way down to the first floor. When they left the building they had to weave through paparazzi.

Though the cameramen were bummed to see that they weren't in hero costumes. They still took a few pictures as they entered a close by taxi.

The moment Izuku had given the taxi driver the address he took no time after to place his lips back onto Rin's.

Hungry. Needy. But at the same time it wasn't sloppy and all over the place.

Now that they were back at the apartment and in the elevator there was a moment of hesitation. Rin noticed that Izuku was unsure of which floor to head to.

It was one of the adorable personality traits that she liked about him. One moment he was dominating and the next he was timid. Self conscious and then confident. She was sure that a world of thoughts were going through his head right now.

So she decided to make the decision for him and clicked the button for his floor. The pressure was off his shoulders and she could see the noticeable change.

His hand went to the back of his head and started to rub. A habit she noticed he did when he was nervous/embarrassed. "For a moment I thought I was taking you home."

She snickered and thought, '_Alway the gentleman._'

"To be fair." She maneuvered herself so that her chin was now resting on his shoulder and close to his neck, "I haven't gotten to see your room yet."

The heat of her breathe sent beautiful chills down Izuku's spine. He raised on his toes and took her hand. The elevator door opened.

"Well, I guess I'll have to show you." His daring nature was coming out as he started to pull her toward the apartment.

Rin was happy to see Izuku in such a thrilling rush to bring her back to his room. It didn't take much to change his mind. She wanted her hands all over his body and she wanted to feel his hands all over hers.

While Izuku was taking out his keys she wrapped her arms around his waist and started to kiss the visible parts of his neck.

The burning kisses didn't make Izuku hesitant but speed up the process of unlocking the door and entering. Taking no time to shut the door behind him and pin her to it with his lips encasing hers.

Rin's head was starting to spin. Izuku was giving her everything she wanted right now. His lips on hers and his hands on her hips pulling her into his pelvis. She could feel his member hard in his pants pressing against her vagina in all the right spots.

Her head fell back as he started to trail kisses across her jaw line and down her neck. He nibbles at a few different spots till he felt that he had found the perfect one.

Izuku bites down making Rin release a pleasurable moan and her hips pushed further into his. The friction on his erection made him wanting more and found himself now grinding into her while he sucked down on her neck.

They started to grind in unison trying their best to give each other the friction they needed.

Midoriya's hands slide up the hem of her shirt and tugged as he started to walk backwards toward his room. Their lips never left each other's unless it was to remove clothing.

Once they stumbled inside the room they made way for the bed.

She crawled up across the All Might comforter, laid on her back and lifted her hips to remove the remaining clothing down her thigh.

Izuku watched her as the daylight shinned on her, illuminating her skin. He bit his lip and took a deep breathe for a moment. She was fully naked infront of him.

"Only seems fair if we match." He dared himself to keep eye contact with her as he stripped his lower half as well. It was easy to have his eyes maintain their post when she was making awed faces at his figure.

"Come here." She grabbed his biceps and pulled him on top of her. Izuku groaned as she captured his lips and wrapped her arms around him.

His arms supported him just enough so that he wouldn't crush her but still had his chest pressed against hers.

Their tongues tangled and twisted together. Rin's fingers raked over his back digging her nails into his skin. Jolting Izuku's hips forward his penis just barely grazing her entrance.

"I'm. I'm sorry." He came up from the kiss standing on his knees.

The look of embarrassment displayed on his face and he only grew brighter red when he heard Rin's giggle.

"That's what we're here for. No reason to say sorry." She reached forward and grabbed his shaft, "I want to feel you inside me." Rin saw that he was about to speak again.

"Izuku, how is it that you can jump into dangerous situations head first all the time but not this?" She tried not to laugh at the accidental pun.

"Are we going to fast? We just started dating today. I really messed up the last time. I just don't want to mess up. Aren't I supposed to prepare you."

Rin used all her strength and pushed him flat on the bed. It got him to stop talking and stare as she straddles him.

"Do you want to have sex or wait? We CAN wait Izuku." She was sincere and Izuku could see it in her eyes.

His penis was hard and was telling him yes but his thoughts were different.

"I think we should wait." The words were bittersweet for the both of them.

Rin patted his chest and started to climb under the covers. "Relationship 101. Naked cuddles."

Izuku watched her naked body disappear under the All Might blanket. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable with the theme.

"Actually, lets cover up a bit. I feel like my dads watching us."

* * *

"_$130." Midoriya stood from his seat. _

"_$140." Katsuki also got to his feet. "You can't beat that." He growled in Izuku's ear._

"_$200" Izuku looked straight into his friends eyes. "My emergency money is worth this. And last I checked you left the hotel with only $160."_

"Once….. Twice. And Finished. Congratulation. Naughty Rin will escort you to the VIP room."

_Bakugou narrowed his eyes and learned into Midoriya ear. "You're too useless to know what to do in there, Stupid Deku."_

Izuku's eyes shot opened and he took in his surroundings. Out the window he could see that it was getting dark out. He felt Rin's chest rise and fall softly against his.

Rin was wearing one of his Plus Ultra shirts. It was hard to find one without All Mights face on it. He knew it was probably a dumb thought but he didn't want All Mights face all over Rin.

Midoriya looked down at her laying on his body. He had had a girlfriend in the past but this felt completely different. Just having her next to him made him feel like everything was complete. Without much thought he brought the arm she was resting on up and started to pat her head. Her hair was soft. Although he though petting someone was more for them, he felt a comfort doing it himself.

Izuku thought back to his dream of the past. He so desperately wanted the VIP Room and he got it.

He got the VIP room and now he has the girl and he cared for her. But as Kaachan said, he didn't know what he was doing. He felt like a complete loser for having all the confidence to be a man and feeling like he fell short on pleasuring his partner.

Midoriya continued to watch Rin sleep till his phone started to ring. He heavy signed and maneuvered himself out from under her. The hardest part was her leg that was snakes around him.

He was lucky that his phone was still ringing in his pants pocket at the end of the bed.

"Hello?"

"Midoriya my boy, it's been 5 hours. I'm sure that you and Ms. Samson are finished celebrating your development by now." All Might.

Izuku watched Rin's sleeping form on the bed. They didn't have sex but somehow it did feel like they took a big step. "Yes." Short and sweet a very Kaachan type answer.

"Perfect. Could we meet at the Mos Burger? The usual one? I'd like to discuss the current case with you. I also called on Tokoyami to join us. Rin is welcome to join." All Might.

"Umm, Okay. I don't think Rin will be coming but I'll be there soon." Izuku.

"Did you Smash her to sleep?" All Might was laughing in the other end.

"See you soon." With that he hung up the phone and started to get dressed.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Sorry it took so long you guys. Life got busy and I didn't have my laptop for a bit. It's easier to get writing done on this thing. I'm excited to get the villain thing on a roll and to have Izuku and Rin's relationship develop in the next coming chapters. I have a layout of how I want the story to go. I'm seeing another 8-10 Chapters. To do it right at least. Again, sorry its so late.**

When Rin woke up she stretched her body and she realized that something was missing. Groggily she felt around for Izuku and he wasn't there.

Sitting up and looking around she did see a note taped to the bedroom door.

She crawled out of bed and was instantly pleased with the comfort of the Plus Ultra shirt. It hung down to her mid-ass. The hem tickling the skin that her underwear didn't cover.

When she made her way to the note she saw that it was on All Might stationary and was sticking to the door with UA Plus Ultra Washi Tape. The decorative paper and tape made Rin smile inward to herself. It was these small adorable things that she liked about Izuku. Add in the fact that he even left a note for her at all.

She took the note off the door and folded the sticky part of the tap over to the back. This note was going to be a keeper no matter what it said.

_Girlfriend,_

_I'm meeting All Might to talk about the Circus case. You were invited to join us but I couldn't bring myself to wake you. Your clothes are folded and on the kitchen table. I couldn't find your phone anywhere. If you would like to join us we'll be at the Mos Burger next to Roppongi Station. _

_Yours Truly, Your Boyfriend _

The goofy grin couldn't leave Rin's face. Her boyfriend. The thought was nice. Really nice. Though she knew she had feelings for Izuku she was unaware that they were this strong.

* * *

He snapped a shot of the burger and fries on his plate. Making sure to get the Mos Burger logo in the picture. He'd wait till after they were done eating to do anything with it. He was also sure to have nothing else in the photo that gave any details to where he was at.

Social media was a huge thing that played a part in the rankings. That's why about once a week Midoriya was sure to post something under his Deku Instagram page. He understood the appeal a bit. When he was an extreme All Might fan back in the day he would eat and want things just because All Might had it.

For the most part he didn't want the benefits of being a hero. He was a hero because he wanted to save people. Though he did get free phone replacements due to being a pro hero and that was nice.

He had also heard of various other benefits that could happen. Kaminari had shared a picture of some expensive new headphones and it took off for him. Chargebolt was now contracted with the company to sponsor their stuff. The rewards being money and free tech. He just had to pose for a new campaign every now and then. Though Midoriya was told that in the fine print it said that Kaminari wasn't allowed to be seen or photographed using any rival companies products.

"We think we've figured out what the Circus group is trying to do and it's a bit fictional." Fumikage looked down at a case file that he had brought with him.

"Years ago quirks were seen as fictional. How bad could it be?" All Might was making light of the situation. He was really good at doing that. The comical relief.

Fumikage looked both Midoriya and All Might straight on, "We believe that he is trying to raise someone from the dead."

Izuku almost spit out his drink, "What?!"

"With an ability or….?" All Might dragged the question on.

"The artifacts stolen from the museums all have one thing in common according to a prediction." He pulled out the 3 photos. The first being a black fan with a red circle in the center, "This is gunsen war fan," The next photo was of a statue that Izuku remembered seeing in a textbook from school, "A Dogū from the Jōmon period," The last photo was a scrolled painting of birds, "And finally Cranes painted by Kano Eisen."

"All of these are connected to a prediction?" Midoriya asked. He could feel the seriousness radiating off of him high school friend.

"That is correct. The longevity of the cranes, the light weight fierce gunsen and a statues that's durability has kept it standing since the beginning of Japanese history." Fumikage sighed, "A young man a few decades back had the quirk of prediction. Upon touching people and objects he could foresee the intent of the object. Household items were of just daily use unless someone put a future intent on it."

Yagi raised his hand to pause the bird hero. "So you're saying that these artifacts, which are thousands of years apart in age, were GIVEN a purpose with each other?"

"Theoretically, yes." Fumikage answered.

"A knife's purpose is only for the kitchen. BUT if someone has intentions to use it for murder the purpose of the knife would have changed till the purpose was fulfilled." Izuku murmured not really to the group but more so to himself.

"Exactly, Someone figured out that the three articles could be used in a ritual. When the man touched the items his quirk revealed the items new intent. Our Circus Criminals are trying to resurrect someone." Fumikage started to piled the photos back together.

People were started to recognize who was in the train station burger joint. Sure Midoriya wasn't in his hero suit but All Might was a public figure and Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi did have a raven head that couldn't be hidden when he was out as Fumikage Tokoyami.

"Alright then. Let's find the young man and ask him more questions about his prediction." All Might was being optimistic.

Izuku started to eat his burger sensing that the restaurant was soon going to become a lot busier.

"We have already contacted him. He now goes by MONK Kojofuu."

Both Toshinori and Midoriya heavy sighed. Monks go through a right of passage involving them to give up on their quirks, unless outward mutations, as a sign of dedication to become one with the universe. Many people felt that it was wrong but then again you still have dozens of men over the years joining the temples.

"Okay. Now that we know what they want we're headed in the right direction." All Might stood abruptly after speaking and headed toward the entrance. Looking to see what the sudden distraction was Midoriya caught sight of Rin speaking to the manager. There was clearly frustration brewing on her face from the managers words.

"Looks to me that the manager thought your girlfriend was just another fan." Fumikage pointed out.

"Yeah, but I think All Might is straightening it out." And he was. Izuku watched as the manager started to bow abruptly and apologize multiple times.

Rin had a jump in her step as she made her way toward the table. She slid in the booth next to Izuku bumping him purposely in the process.

Midoriya couldn't help but feel his giddy blush appear on his face. There was a different air around them now that it was official.

"I'm glad you could make it. I was going to message you but I think you lost your phone or I couldn't find it."

"That's okay. I enjoyed the love letter that you left behind for me." She bumped his shoulder with her own and proceeded to interlock their fingers under the table.

"Handwritten letters is a dying art. I'm happy to hear that they're still happening in our generation." Fumikage entered the conversation. Simply adding himself in was better then becoming the third wheel.

"It really wasn't a love letter as much as it was a note. But it was still completely unexpected and the All Might stationary really brought it all together."

Izuku's face burned of embarrassment and it didn't seem to fade as the real life All Might sat across from them.

Toshinori's signature smile bloomed, "He has had the same stationary for years. It did not get used often. Some of the stationary could probably get sold for a good price due to its retro hero nature now." He looked back at the manager, "After speaking to the manager, he has changed the store front to closed for the next 30 minutes while we finish up our meeting. In exchange he would like us to advertise on social media. It appears that in the meantime he is going to call in some workers for the coming dinner rush."

Rin looked at the store entrance and already saw that there were onlookers curiosity in their eyes as they began to take out their phones. With only 30 minutes of solidarity Rin opted on not being a bother to the staff by ordering food.

As if hearing her thoughts Rin felt Midoriya's hand move from under the table and move his try in front of her. "You can have my fries."

She answered his gesture with a smile as she grabbed a fry and brought it to her lips. Midoriya wanted to linger in the gesture but was cut short by the camera clicking in front of him.

"I hope you don't mind my tagging you in this post Young Tokoyami." All Might had taken a selfie with the hero while holding the Mos Burger cup in his hand.

"Not at all." The bird hero answered but the response didn't reach his eyes.

"Perfect. Now back to finishing this up." Mr. Yagi continued.

Rin had zoned out not really understanding any that was being said. They were talking about the villains and knowing contacts and how to figure out who exactly they were.

"I've been contacting a friend in France." All Might stated to the group.

"Oh, The Master Mime guy? He's not French." She pointed out while taking a bite of her french fry. She held the internal giggle with the irony of what she was eating and their conversation.

"What do you mean he's not French?" Izuku was puzzled by her statement.

"I mean, yes he was speaking French but it was Canadian French not France French. The dialects are different."

"That makes a huge difference. Do we know anyone in Canada that could help us?" Midoriya looked around the table.

"I might know someone." All Might pondered, "Also, our time is up."

Rin looked over at Izuku as he saw looking down at his phone. Being a snoop she saw that he was on Instagram under the name of DekuBunny0715 posted a picture of his food. She could not hold in her snicker of the classic basic photo.

"Hey." He bumped into her, "Don't laugh. People actually like this shuff for some reason."

Rin held in the laugher and kissed Izuku on the cheek. "I believe you. I'll be sure to be your number one fan once I get a new phone." They were sliding out of the booth when Rin snagged All Mights shirt sleeve, "Umm, Speaking of, Mr. Yagi, uhh. Weell. Umm."

All Might could see the struggle. "I received your request for leave this week. With your phone gone that's probably why you haven't received your confirmation email."

"Oh. Awesome!"

Making their way out after taking care of their trays of trash, "You request time off?" Midoriya eyed Rin. It was the first that he was hearing of it.

"Well, yeah. It's Thanksgiving. I know you all don't celebrate it but I was hoping to host something for you guys anyways."

Izuku lips grew. Rin was always thinking about others in her own way. "How about in exchange for hosting my first Thanksgiving I help you with getting a new phone tomorrow. I can get you the hero discount."

"Sounds like a date." She answered grinning.

Midoriya wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yes. Now, let's get out of this mad house." He guided out of the the restaurant through the growing crowd of people.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**AN: Hello Everyone. Sorry it's been so long. Prego-ness and what not. Incase you're interested I'm 6 months. Baby Dezmond. Also, feel free to give me feedback. Thoughts. Ideas. Maybe even what YOU think should happen. I find them interesting to read. Plus you never know what might actually fit into my plot.**

When Rin woke up not to an alarm on her phone or anything else for that matter she couldn't help but feel a bit excited. This had been the third day in a now that she had naturally just woke up on her own.

She thought back to her trip home with Izuku the other night. A huge part of her wanted to go back to his place and try to have sex again. Then there was another part of her that knew that wasn't a smart idea. Clearly their first attempt was awkward and needed work. She hated thinking that it was Izuku who needed work in that department. But ultimately she knew just because you have feelings for someone and care about them doesn't mean that they will be a good bed partner. At least not from the start.

It was going to take a lot more exploring for Izuku to get comfortable with her. She also got the sense that her new boyfriend was 100% all about foreplay. Which was a great thing for most people but Rin just felt like too much was just a cruel tease. With all of that in mind, they kissed and separated ways in the elevator. The kiss they shared was lingering and full of longing. Midoriya had wanted to try the bedroom again but also knew it wouldn't be for the best.

Heavy sighing Rin sat up from bed and made way to the kitchen, looking at the oven for the time. Izuku had agreed to help her with replacing her phone today and to meet at the Might Agency, Side Entrance B to be exact. She was unaware that that entrance even existed. Izuku had explained where it was and only hoped that she would be able to find it. They would be meeting at noon and the oven told her that was still 3 hours away. Originally they were going to go for the phone hunt on Sunday after there coffee run. But as Rin was learning quickly, Deku was always on call.

The extra 'alone-ness' did give her enough time for her to figure out the upcoming 'Thanksgiving' she was going to try and plan though. As great as that was she couldn't help the butterflies of anticipation inside her.

* * *

Midoriya was sitting at his desk finishing up some pre-patrol paperwork. He could see the boots out of his peripheral coming toward him but it wasn't till the person spoke that he looked up.

"Hey Deku!" The voice was playful and the words didn't hurt the way that they had in the past. Also, he was in hero uniform and many people referred to him as Deku now a days. But Izuku and Katsuki both knew the name held a much bigger meaning to them.

"Hey Kacchan. How was your patrol?"

Bakugou puffed out some smoke, "A real waste of my time. My skills are better than the petty crime that happens in the morning hours. But All Might wants to give a few of the lower ranks and newbies a better chance to show their skills."

He huffed again and sat on the edge of Midoriya's desk. "Enough about that how's my sloppy seconds?"

Izuku now had to give his own huff to the situation. Just the fact that Katsuki was asking about his personal life was a step. Small conversations. He still needs to learn to filter.

Thinking back on the night that he had clumsily tried to make the situation perfect. It had been awkward asking her back to his apartment. He couldn't find the line between asking and going for it. In the end he didn't know what he was doing.

He thought back to when Bakugou grew angry with him at the Strip Club. Telling him he wouldn't even know what to do in the VIP Room. His friend was right then and he is right now.

Sloppy Seconds. Only he was the sloppy one. He was sure that when Bakugou and Rin were having sex they didn't have to think so hard about it.

Katsuki watched Midoriya's face struggle with different emotions and begin to mutter to himself.

'They didn't fuck.' He thought to himself. Of course the moment damn Deku got her he wouldn't celebrate. Shit, he didn't even know her yet and was smashing her into an alley wall.

Tired of hearing the muttering he had to cut in. "Dammit Deku, Did you fuck?"

Midoriya's face grew as red as Katsuki's eyes. Midoriya knew he shouldn't feel embarrassed or ashamed but he did. Instead of saying anything at all he just shook his head no.

Bakugou wanted to first yell at his friend for being a 'fucking pussy' but thought that wasn't the right approach to this situation. They both sat there in silence not really knowing how to address the current conversation.

With an effort to break the silence Bakugou slapped the desk, "Bros before Hoes. How about we game tonight? I'll slaughter your ass again 12 to 5."

Heavy sighing, "Kacchan, try to refrain from calling Rin a hoe. And it will be YOUR ass thats kicked."

The only response the Izuku received back from his friend was a snort.

"I know video games aren't my thing but I've been doing my research. I got a systematic plan to win." The proud look on Izuku's face had Bakugou snorting again.

"What now?" Midoriya sat up straight and looked at the time. He was going to be going to patrol soon and meeting with Rin.

"I wasn't snorting at your lame jab at winning. But Oh Kay." Bakugou could see from the shuffling that it was time to take leave.

Putting the paperwork into a manila envelope to deliver later, he looked straight at Kacchan. "Seriously, Don't call my girlfriend such derogatory names."

When he felt like he had his desk in order he stood and started to head to the elevator.

"A piece of advice." Bakugou elbowed Izuku's side, "Your girlfriend LIKES to be called derogatory names."

Midoriya's face flamed. Of course it was never going to disappear that his best friend had sex with his girlfriend. It wasn't something you could make 'unhappen'. It also happened PRE-relationship.

"I could never say those things to another woman again." He continued into the elevator.

"Again? Is that what went wrong with you and Frog Girl?" The harsh laugh in Bakugou's voice didn't help the embarrassment that Midoriya was already feeling.

"I don't want to talk about it. I also am not sure I want to talk to you about how I should be intimate with my girlfriend."

"Dumb Deku, I'm the perfect person to talk to about 'being intimate' with your girlfriend."

"I'm serious. Stop." The embarrassment was quickly turning into anger.

Bakugou smirked and bent close to Izuku's ear, "I could tell you all about how she likes to be touched and taken."

"I told you to stop." Midoriya shoved him away and into the elevator wall.

The shove didn't effect Katsuki's motives. He braced himself for what was next.

"She loves when you go down on her." Izuku knew that Kacchan was doing this on purpose.

"With her toned legs wrapping around my shoulders BEGGING for more." Bakugou watched Izuku's fists start to spark.

"When she moans that last moan as her juices-" Before even finishing Midoriya was punching his gut and pinning him to the elevator wall.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Izuku yelled into Katsuki's face. The elevator was shaking and an alarm went off saying that it was going into an emergency back-up plan.

"YES. FUCKING DEKU!" A huge smile on Bakugou's face, "THIS is what your woman fucking wants." Midoriya's face dropped and understood the taunting that his friend had done. Teasing him to the point of anger was Kacchan's specialty.

Midoriya huffed and let go of his friend.

"That was a really shitty way of getting something through to my head."

"Izuku, You FINALLY have the girl. Don't keep playing it safe or you may lose her." Bakugou patted his back.

"Yeah. At least I have such a great friend to help me out." The sarcasm was dripping from Midoriya's words.

"Oh yeah. I should probably tell ya that I'm gunna be movin' soon."

Before Midoriya could even turn and really accept, ask and interrogate his friend the elevator doors were opening.

A not happy All Might was standing at the entrance.

"You boys haven't even been out of punishment for a month and you're already causing damages again."

Both Midoriya and Bakugou shrugged their shoulders and felt the faint pink of getting chastised by their mentor glow on their cheeks.

* * *

Rin had found the side door that Izuku had asked to meet him at. What she did find a bit surprising was that he was in costume. He had not mentioned to her that he would be escorting her as Deku this afternoon.

"Oh, I get the special hero treatment?" She raised her eyebrows at him. The friendly smirk her lips held with the kind gleam in her eyes struck a tune in Midoriya's chest. She was beautiful in so many ways and it truly shined through for him to see.

"Of course. Anything for you." With his own genuine smile he held out his hand for her to take.

Rin didn't have any hesitation in taking his hand.

Izuku started to lead her out from the side of the building to the main road. "Fair warning. We're going to get a lot of attention. Pictures and paparazzi. Fans and hopefully no big crime. It's day patrol on a Monday so it will probably be a clean day."

Tightened her grip around his hand Rin was both happy and confused as to why he would want to take her out while he was technically at work.

"You know, we could have waited to get my phone done till you were done with work."

"We could have but..", they made it to the front of the building and already there were people looking their way. There were 'hello' s and 'look who is patrolling.' and 'Deku!' s all around them.

Izuku squeezed Rin's hand, "Buut, I felt that you should get a feel of EVERY part of my life now that you're my girlfriend." Turning to catch her eyes, "I know there have been a few times that I've had to leave early or cancel plans even before we started to date. I need you to know that being a hero isn't just a job for me. I've wanted this more than anything for my entire life."

"I can respect that." She started to tug toward the growing crowd, "Now show me what you do, Deku." The teasing at the end of her sentence made Izuku brighten.

Rin observed Midoriya as he talked to a few people in the crowd. She could tell that he was more than happy to take selfies and give autographs.

When he announced that he had to get started on patrol there were a few whines but also a few nods of understanding.

Turning back to where Rin waited patiently Izuku offered her a hand that she gladly took. After having seen him hosting himself to the public masses RIn couldn't help but find the kind quality an excellent atribut.

As they started down the main street the last of the retreating reporters did a quick turn and stopped Izuku and Rin in their steps.

"I have one final question." The young reporter looked between them at their linked fingers, "Are the two of you coworkers or in a romantic relationship?"

The personal question threw Rin off and she found herself turning to Midoriya to answer it. They'd just started dating. Friends and family were one thing but the rest of the world was all up to him.

Midoriya answered with a simple smile followed by a simple answer, "Yes."

That was it. He started to lead the way for himself to start his patrol and to spend some time with his girlfriend.

* * *

Walking down the street with Izuku was surprisingly really nice. Rin didn't think that this 'date' would go all that well the moment she found out that he was on patrol.

She noticed how he didn't seem to care that people were pointing out that they were holding hands. He stopped for every person that asked him for a selfie or autograph. He'd never say no. Rin saw the different demeanor he had with the kids. He was much more gentler and encouraging when they spoke about heroism. When the children would share their dreams about being a hero like him one day.

The comfort of having Izuku so close to her had numbed till he had let go of her hand.

Her warm hand suddenly got hit with the chill of the November air. She looked up to see that they have arrived in front of the cell phone store.

"Oh."

Midoriya snickered at the lost look on Rin's face. "Did you forget that we were getting you a new phone?"

"Actually yes. I guess I got lost in the walk and watching you hero."

"It was nice having you with me. Now I'm going to hopefully use my hero magic to get you a new phone. And then lunch?" He raised his brows at the question.

She answered was a nod. As she walked past him she took his hand into hers. "There we go. Perfect."

Deku's cheeks flushed. Had his hand really made all the difference? Most of the walk was silent except for when he had stopped to talk to the occasional fan.

But even with the silence it was the most enjoyable patrol he had had in a long time.

She was right. This was perfect.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

They were in an alley making out and it was definitely going into the book of hottest moments Izuku had ever had.

He had one hand firmly tangled in Rin's hair while the other hand kept her pelvis into his. He ignored the semi that he had in his pants and continued to taste her tongue as it twisted into his mouth to dominate. They fought for dominance making them both smirk into the kisses. The silent battle fought on as their lips started to trail onto other locations other then the lips.

Now pushing Rin's body flat to the alley wall he started to kiss across her jawline up behind her ear and down to the soft spot onto her neck. He knew he was doing something right when her hands flew into his hair and pulled him closer.

She wasn't moaning but more of heavy breathing. Feeling her chest gasping for air as his kisses turning into sucking made him continue on. Again he knew he was happy that Rin gave him signals that she liked what he was doing.

This time it was her hips pressing into his. Grinding. He felt her trying to find the friction that her body was craving.

He stopped sucking to speak words into her ear. "You like this?" And with the words he returned her friction with some of his own.

Izuku didn't need to look at Rin's face to know that it was red. He could feel the heat radiating off of them. Even so he wanted to see what he was doing. How she was reacting. Could he improve?

Grinding his now hard erection into her he looked at her face. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were lidded. The beautiful brunette hair was knotted.

There was a purple bruise on her neck that was the same circumference of a water bottle.

He pulled back embarrassed. Rin groaned as his body moved away from hers.

"We should really get going." Izuku held his hand out and Rin begrudgingly took it.

"We can't just make out in this alley for the rest of the day?" She bumped into his shoulder as they made their way down.

"No. We should be happy that All Might called in my hours early today."

"Probably because I've been coming on patrol with you the past 3 days."

"Don't get too comfortable. You're only on holiday because of your American Thanksgiving."

Rin couldn't hold the laugh, "Now why is it almost all other countries call a vacation 'holiday'?" She made sure to do air quotes along with it.

"Probably because most people don't vacation till around a holiday."

The past few days Rin had felt like a school girl when she was with Izuku. She tried her best to keep a professional distance when she went on his patrols. At most they would hold hands. The moment patrol was over though her arm was linked with his. Pressed to his side.

Izuku had also enjoyed how close they have gotten over the past few days. The power of casual conversation had made a huge impact on how much easier it was for him to become more physical with Rin.

Holding hands, quick kisses, making out in the elevator every evening and apparently grinding in the ramen alley too. It was becoming second nature to want to physically be near and please Rin. He loved the way he would see her shoulders relax when then held hands. How her face would brighten just a bit more than usual after a quick kiss. The longing the two of them felt after he would drop her off at her floor after making out on the elevator. Then just now, the half lidded desperation in her eyes that HE gave her. It was never enough.

He noticed that she'd never decline anything physical but for the past three days she hated for him to pay for meals or anything. The only thing she did accept was the cell phone companies complimentary new phone for being an employee at Might Agency. He had to be sneaky with his words for her to be accepted under the 'Hero Policey'.

They had come a long way since they had met and they had started having their weekly dinners and coffees. It had been three months since Rin had first moved to Japan but for Izuku it felt like she had been with him for far longer.

"Hello, Earth to Izuku!"

"Huuh?" Izuku's eyes came out of his trance and locked onto Rins.

"What's got you so far away?"

The trance was gone and his confused opened lips now shut and turned to smile. "I was thinking about how far we've come." He swung their interlocked hands as they reached the alleys exit.

"Back when I pretended to not know Japanese right before seducing you?" The sarcastic cheshire smile that made Midoriya's heart swoon appeared.

"I wasn't referring to THAT far back. We haven't had a traditional start."

"We turned our backs on ordinary from the start. It gives a nice story to tell though."

"Yeah. I'm dating the stripper I met in America during my graduation trip."

"Heey." Rin swatted at Izuku's shoulder, "But you started to like me way after that."

"I guess I couldn't resist your Stripper-turned-Office-Worker vibe."

"I liked hanging out with office worker Deku as well. I'm still mad that you didn't tell me that you were a hero though. How could you hide that from me."

"Well, It's not like I did it on purpose. I was put in that suction as punishment for the damages Ground Zero and I had done. I was not to get special treatment in any way."

Rin huffed at the very valid argument that Izuku had behind the hidden identity. She remembered when she was playing her cat and mouse game with Ground Zero. She had discovered he was her neighbor and neither one of them wanted to come clean about knowing the truth.

"Now that I think about it. You were planning the Halloween Charity Event AND your High School Reunion. I guess I wasn't much help with everything that was on your plate at the time."

Midoriya took notice in their location and they were just about close to the Might Agency building. It was going to be the last day of him patrolling with Rin as his companion. He had also gotten details from All Mights secretary that his and Kaachan would be teaming up again for night patrols for all of the upcoming month. He was looking forward to working with his friend again at the same time that he felt that unwanted conversations would come up.

Bakugou's previous relations with Rin. Which he had gotten over within the past few days. Midoriya realized that the first big tease was Katsuki's strange way of 'helping'. His low blows of lewd talk about his girlfriend DID help him man up a bit. But in the end the real trick to fully accepting the positives of being with Rin was just….well, BEING with her.

Izuku was also not looking forward to a completely different conversation. His childhood friend was moving away. He was moving to a college town in Osaka to get his degree in Hero Management in hopes to open his own hero agency. Bakugou's new series of steps to making it to the top.

"Hey, you're doing the thing again." He felt Rin let go of his hand and hold onto the straps of her book bag.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. W-what was I saying?"

"Really?!" Rin none the less giggled at her boyfriends random zoning, "I was joking about the charity event and the reunion."

"Aaahhh. Yes. Those were good times. You worked really well with the children. It was a big step in your linguistics resume."

"As much as I enjoyed the children. My favorite part was dressing us and meeting your friends."

Midoriya blushed thinking back on the night. Rin was dressed as Ground Zero and had discovered after the charity event WHO Ground Zero was. It was also the first night Midoriya realized that her had feelings for Rin. Though it took watching her grinding on the dance floor with his childhood friend to do so.

"It was definitely a night to remember." He muttered.

"Don't be sour about it. You took a woman back home and I've already told you that nothing happened that night. Beside puking my guts out."

Rin noticed that they were closing in on Might Tower. This was NOT how she was going to leave their last 'patrol' together. She would not allow everything that worked so smoothly the past few days to end in an emotional droop.

"I know. I know you didn't do anything that night. It was only a few nights later that you became benefits with Kaachan. I know we weren't together. I know we're past it. I accept that you guys have been together. You know it's still something I think about though. Plus since we haven't officially done anything yet I can't help but think about it a bit more."

Izuku's lips stopped moving. Soft warm firm ones were pressing against them. He felt the automatic shut of his eyes as he pressed his lips in return. The kiss felt short but the intentions behind it were heard loud and clear for Midoriya. Rin was here with him. She chose to be with him. He was the one she wanted to be with.

"How about you come to my place tonight? I want to show you how much I got done in preparations for Thanksgiving. I've been planning tomorrow's holiday all week and I think I've gotten the closest I can to making it 'American' here in Japan." She rested her forehead on his. Making sure to keep eye contact. This wasn't going to end poorly. She would not let it.

With a heavy sigh Midoriya accepted that there was going to be a change in atmosphere. Neither one of them wanted to part ways with a heavy heart. With one last peck on the lips he agreed to come to her apartment later in the evening. Though he was done with his patrol he had to head back to the building and fill out the patrol report and change out of his hero costume.

During the past three days she had told him how she had moved and added additional furniture to the apartment. Using her field work pay to fund all of it. Rin had joked about how encountering the Circus Squad had its benefits even if the translation interrogation turned into a literal bust. He didn't find the joke to be all that funny considering he truly felt that Rin's life was in danger. After the incident she had felt guilty for not understanding Master Mime's partners language.

Izuku advised that she start listening to Russian music and to watch Russian films to activate her quirk. Though he had advised it he couldn't help but feel his ego soar when he caught her listening to the music on the train while in transit to work every morning. When he would pick her up from her apartment he could hear the russian voices, assuming from the TV, suddenly turn silent when he would knock on the door. He also found out that she had taken his advice when he overheard Ground Zero complaining to Red Riot about his neighbor playing foreign films too loud.

Needless to say she had taken his advice seriously. Izuku couldn't help feel proud of himself for helping her out.

If only it was that easy with the Circus Squad case. It wasn't that they stopped investigating the case. The case more or less just ended. None of the members had been active in about a month. Might Agency was working along FLY Agency to crack the case. Tokoyami worked for Hawks FLY agency and had discovered that the artifacts stolen were all supposedly needed in a resurrection ritual. Weather the ritual had been performed or not hadn't been revealed. Some of the investigators on the case had expressed that they should just give in on the case due to inactivity.

Izuku, All Might and Tokoyami weren't going to just let the case fall through the cracks. Innocent people were injured during the Circus Squads city attacks. Damage was done and things were stolen. They felt that justice needed to happen as some point. It had also occurred to them that since they weren't sure on WHO they wanted to resurrect and since they didn't know the motives they couldn't be given a free pass. It was just recently that they found out that they were looking for information from all the wrong sources.

Hawks and All Might were working was hero agencies located in France to see if they could find some sort of connection. They heroes had assumed that since Master Mime spoke French his origins were France. That was till Rin explained that his dialect placed him as a Canadian French speaker. With the new knowledge they were able to change their search.

The day patrol was a nice break from the big case. It had also given the newer heroes a chance to work on the field and improve themselves. What Izuku wasn't a fan of was doing day patrol paperwork reports.

Now seperated from Rin and entering Might Agency, he had to fill out a report with all the streets and locations he had scouted and scanned. If there was ANY hero work done at all. From helping an old lady cross the road to battling a sludge monster. Not that he battled a sludge monster. And THAT's why day reports were the most tedious to do.

One last sigh and up the elevator he went.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**AN: Hey Everyone, Happy to be having a flow of writing coming through. Love getting the reviews. It makes me enjoy posting sooner. I hope everyone is doing well. Also, hope that you enjoy this chapter. Next one coming to you soon. Already started writing. **

Rin was excited for Izuku to be coming to her place. They hadn't been to either one of the others homes since the awkward almost sex night. Though there was a part of her that wished he was coming over to put out but she also didn't want to get her hopes up. At the same time she had been going on 3 weeks without. Today's heated moment in the ramen alley didn't help her womanly desires.

The first week she didn't think anything of it because it was just another week. Week two she was adjusting to her relationship with Izuku. Now it was going on three weeks and she had to fight the urge to jump his bones whenever she wanted. She couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same way.

Rin did notice that Izuku had definitely become more physical this past week. They had had their heated makeout sessions but todays grinding and neck biting was a step up from her seemingly innocent boyfriend.

With hopes of a more intimate night she changed into a matching pair of underwear. She wouldn't call it lingerie because it wasn't fancy enough. It did have a lacy trim though that set it apart from the other every day stuff. Plus she didn't want it to seem too obvious.

Heaven knows that she wanted stuff to happen this evening. The thoughts that have plagued her mind would send her down below. She had definitely seen better days when it came to the frustration that she had.

But with all of that put aside Izuku was here to see the changes that have been made to her apartment. Her bedroom was now a bedroom which was taking a lot of getting used to. She'd only slept in it once through that night. The rest of the week she'd find herself passing out on the sofa.

Rin had made the living room and actual LIVING room. A place for company. A sofa. A coffee table. The same arm chair she's had for two years. Her drewer didn't hold up the TV anymore. She had bought a shelf system for that task. Now she felt like she had so much space with nothing to do with it. The TV sat on an empty array of selves.

A knock at the door and she knew that she couldn't tell her guest to come in. He never did anyways. Izuku would always remind her that it was rude to just walk in even if she gave him permission. It he was to knock on the door she was to open the door for him. Which is why she felt 10% guilty for just walking into his apartment most of the time without even knocking.

The first thing that stood out was that Izuku had a backpack hanging over his shoulder.

"What's in the bag?"

Instant blush highlighted Midoriya's face and he found himself fiddling with the hairs on the back of his neck. "Well, I-I felt that I should be prepared for if I don't return tonight home tonight."

Though Rin figured what the bag was for it still made her chest feel heavy and giddy. Izuku must had also been thinking about the possibility of them becoming more physical. She didn't want Izuku to feel embarrassed about it though. It was okay to stay the night at your significant others place. They were grown adult and could make those decisions.

"It makes sense. If you stay the night you won't have to travel down the next morning for my Thanksgiving Breakfast for two. And of course we have to watch the Macy's Day Parade together while we eat it." Rin reflected the real reasoning.

Izuku felt the goofy toothed smile grow on his face. His favorite trait about Rin was that she DID think of others before herself for the most part. He first witnessed it in person when shed reframe from helping the other translator in the office because Rin knew it would embarrass Amy. Rin's language skills were because of her quirk and came naturally to her while Amy had years of studying and still needed work. Izuku also later found out that the only reason Rin worked the VIP room that night almost 3 years ago was because she agreed to cover for another employee.

"Yes. I don't want to miss this amazing breakfast that you have planned." He replied playing along with the story.

With that he entered the apartment and was surprised by the changes. The biggest shock was that her bed was replaced with a sofa. The fact that she had her bed AS her sofa was what made her house so iconic to him. The second shock was that instead of having the open space in the floor plan she had a table there. Sure he had his 'kitchen' table in the same spot but just like how the bed-sofa was iconic so was the spacey-ness to her apartment. The open air minimalism with a few trinkets fit Rin's personality.

With a bit more observation of the table he did get a very 'Rin-Like' vibe from it when he saw that there were painted paw prints on the top and carved feline figures in the legs. The sofa didn't have normal throw pillow but two regular bedroom pillows instead. The turquoise pillow covers were very contrasting to the plum purple sofa. All in all, although at first glance it didn't seem right. It was actually perfect for Rin.

"It's perfect for you."

Rin noticed the light almost whimsical feeling she got from Izuku. "Thank you. Do you really think so? I wasn't sure about the sofa or the table. But I knew I would need them for 'Thanksgiving'. Plus they felt like good purchases since I'm going to be living her for awhile."

"I think that you made the best of it and that you've probably already in love with these inanimate objects." This time it was Rin's turn to blush.

"You can't blame me. This kitty themed table did not come cheap. It IS handcrafted."

Midoriya MmHm'd and shrugged his backpack off of his shoulder, "Where would you like for me to put my bag?"

Here it was. The opportunity that they were both waiting for. The excuse to make a move. When Rin looked up from the feline table she watched Midoriya's eyes drag from the bedroom door back to the bag and then finally at her. His ears turned red and he looked back down at his bag. He had obviously been caught thinking what she was thinking.

Rin wasn't going to beat around the bush or cover for his embarrassment this time though.

"My bedroom of course." She grabbed his bag from him, "And now time for the good part of my furniture purchases."

Izuku could have sworn that he saw a slight skip in Rin's step. He could feel her excitement radiating off of her. The aura helped sweep the nervousness off his shoulders and he also felt himself getting excited to see where this night was going to go.

Once they entered the room he saw that the bed was the same bed that was once in her living room but now it was on a four post frame. The dresser was the same dresser as well. The relocation to the bedroom gave it a different atmosphere though.

"I think that the room feels smaller with my american furniture but that's okay. I feel like I make it up with the small Japanese sized TV though." Rin motioned to the 12 inch screen that was on the dresser next to a stack of books, DVDs and a thick spiral notebook.

"They do sell bigger screens like the one you brought over from the states." He pointed out as he worked his way over to the books.

"I know buuuut the field bonus wasn't a whole lot." Rin made her way to the bed lounging across it watching Izuku examine her dresser-desk, "But as I said earlier, the table was HANDCRAFTED."

Midoriya chuckled at her ridiculousness. "I see that you've been working on your Russian." He opened her notebook and saw her various notes about the language. None of which was in Japanese. There were a few sample sentences in what he recognized to be Russian though.

While Izuku was getting absorbed in the research; Rin found that she was silently pouting to herself. She still laid out on her bed in what she thought was a casually sexy position. Of course she didn't want it to scream, 'Let's have Sex!' but at the same time she wanted to look enticing and for Izuku's mind to be thinking, 'Let's have Sex!'.

She didn't want to ask for it or claim that she wanted it. She wanted him to want it. At this rate though she was going to pass out asleep. Her cotton shorts and shirt wear perfect sleepwear and she was already in bed. Looking over at the clock it was 7 o'clock and wouldn't be an issue if she did fall asleep. It was early but then again she was planning to wake up early.

Izuku was paralized looking at the notebook. He knew this was the moment. He could hear Rin fidgeting on the bed. He hadn't looked up in fear of what he might say or do. At the same time that he felt fear he could also feel what he could long described as smiling. The goofy grin that he'd sometimes have on his face was now living in his heart.

There was nothing to be scared of. He had been put up against life threatening challenges and world altering situations. He had this.

Rin had done her own zoning out thinking about the checklist for the next day. That was probably why it shocked her when she felt Izuku's scar'd and calloused hand move to her thigh. Her body had jolted but didn't move because of his firm grip.

She didn't dare break the silence. He was making a move and she wasn't going to let the potentially wrong words ruin it.

He crawled his way onto the mattress and came to staddle Rin's shins placing a hand on each thigh. Starting slow he massaged her outer thigh with his thumbs teasing the edge of her inner thigh. As he worked his way up her thighs his fingers started to slide under her loose cotton shorts. Skimming her lace trim underwear.

Yes. Rin couldn't help but think that the choice to change undergarments wasn't for nothing. She felt her eyes already starting to get heavy and her breathing become labored.

Izuku's jitters quickly faded when he felt that his hands were making Rin's breathing irregular. He found that he wanted to make bolder moves and watch her reactions.

Moving to kiss her inner thigh only a few inches away from her core. He knew he would work his way up to that. He was going to do his thing and see how she reacted. To learn and perfect all that her could to pleasure her.

The kisses were clearly doing the job. Her arms swung up and covered her face. He adjusted himself and went to spread her legs open wider. There was zero resistance to his actions as he went to place more kisses making his way closer and closer toward the center. Moving the cotton shorts he could see her underwear had a small darkened circle in the center.

"Already wet and we haven't even started." Izuku didn't think much of the words he said out loud. He thought that they were an unheard whisper till he noticed Rin's hips adjust. A physical signal inviting him in.

Anticipation. Why wasn't he digging in already? Rin didn't want to wait any longer. She moved to give him a bit of a sign after which she had to take a peek to see if he had noticed. He had definitely noticed. For the first time since she had known Izuku he had a devilish smirk on his face.

A mischievous smile. Evil intentions running through his mind. This was going to be good.

* * *

Bakugou and Kirishima had just settled down after their mid-shift patrol when they heard it. A very distinctive moan coming through the kitchen vent.

"Oh. Wow. You can hear everything in Rin's room?" Red Riot looked up at the vent and squinted his eyes. As if adjusting his eyes would improve his hearing, "I have a feeling Midoriya is staying the night." He giggled at the adult shenanigans.

Bakugou grunted at the situation. He wasn't particularly bothered with the noises and he had grown used to hearing Rin through the kitchen vent. Though this was the first time he had heard intimate sounds. They'd normally be voices from what he assumed was her television. With a bit on serious listening in he could pick up that the voices were Russian.

Katsuki wasn't sure how to feel about the new sounds though. The last time he had heard those specific noises he was the reason behind them. Literally.

Eijiro crossed his legs and got a bit more comfortable on the sofa. Which he did find a bit difficult due to the modern nature of the sofa. He still thinks that Katsuki got the stiff furniture on purpose, as a deterrent for people to not want to stay long. Besides the sofa there were 2 other arm chairs and only one was off limits. It was Bakugou's spot and also the only non-stiff chair in the living room.

"I remember you saying how you hear her TV but you didn't say anything about the extra sounds." Kirishima laughed.

"Probably because this is the first time."

Eyes wide, "Ever? As in, this is their first time?" Eijiro started to blush and shift a bit, "Man, I feel like I'm violating a special moment."

The snort wasn't going to be held back. Bakugou couldn't help but find his friends words humorous.

"Don't. Not like they're fucking virgins. They've both had sex with other people."

"I know. I know." A thought provoking look appeared on Kirishima's face that Katsuki didn't like. He wasn't going to like where this was going.

"You never confirmed whether you two slept together or not. I was the glove all that time ago and I was there when her phone rang when you called 'the last person you had sex with' the night of the party. I also remember you guys leaving together after the Halloween Charity." Eijiro didn't really ASK a question. He just stated facts that Katsuki knew he could deny. And he guessed he really didn't have a reason to.

"Shit. Ya caught me. Rin and I were fucking for a bit. But its been about a month. She ended it when Deku confessed to her." The words were dripping a bit with sarcasm.

"Uuuu. And you're good?" Kirishima lifted a brow in question.

"Went to my Not-Therapist about it and I'm good. I have come to terms with Deku seemingly getting all the nice things in life. The bigger picture is that I want to be at the top and I'm going to do what it takes to get there."

Bakugou lounged back in his seat. He had in all honestly come to terms with all of it. He was going to be leaving to University at the end of the year. Going to Osaka to get his degree in Hero Management and start his own agency and make his way to the top.

"And Rin?"

Katsuki looked over at his friend, "What about her?"

"Well, you were only talking about Midoriya. How do you feel about Rin?" Bakugou was about to speak but was cut short, "And I mean SERIOUSLY feel about her."

Pondering over the question seemed like the right thing to do. But Bakugou knew the truth in his gut about the whole of events between himself and Rin.

"Having sex with Rin was probably the most fun I had outside of fighting in a long time. It helped that I had her before damn Deku too."

"And there were no feelings?"

The room was silent with tension. Did Katski have any romantic feelings for Rin? He'd say no but there was something there. He couldn't quite place the words. And then the words hit him when he heard another wave of sounds coming through the air vent.

"Does lust, greed and envy count?" He stated matter of factly and then heavy sighed, "Listen Hair-For-Brains, I don't want to live happily ever after with her. I don't want to come home to her in my house or go to her house. She was a source of sex. She's my imaginary partner for beating off till I find something better. At most she is a friend like the rest of you extras."

The room was silent again but this time it wasn't tense. In fact, Bakugou felt really fucking good for saying these words outloud to someone else besides his not-therepist. But then the silence started to drag on for too long.

"Say something Shitty-Hair." Katsuki growled.

A blush and a toothy grin, "Sorry, I'm just still happy you called me a friend."


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Sorry It took so long. I realized JUST how long it was taking when I was getting fustrated at the FanFictions that I follow. I figured that since I didn't like how it felt to wait that I should update. As a sorry I was sure to make it lengthy. **

**Chapter 42**

Izuku woke up to an empty bed and was momentarily worried that he had messed up last night. That was till the smell of something sweet wafted into the room. Not that the room didn't already have an almost sticky sweet scent to it.

He took a moment to think about the previous night. His ego was skyrocketing. The images flashing before his eyes. Rin's drunk flushed expression when she came undone before they'd even started. Izuku licked his lips telling himself that he'd be willing to dine-in every night to hear those sounds.

The intentions that he'd had ended there, only Rin decided to return the favor. Midoriya suddenly became aware of his stiffening member and thought now was a good time to relocate.

Rin had made cinnamon roll pancakes with homemade sweet glaze sauce. She had a pep in her step. Listening to music from her phone as she cooked. She had slept naked after her sexipade with Izuku. That was of course after he had generously cleaned her up which was a new concept for Rin. She'd never had one of her partners bring her something to help wipe up and clean her lady bits. Not a towel or tissue or anything.

Izuku's clean-up tool of choice was actually his shirt. It didn't go unnoticed that he made sure that it was inside out to refrain from shoving All Might's face in her crotch. She had never experienced that and it was a change in pace. Though having a boyfriend in general was a change in pace for her as well.

As a thank you for the clean up she was sure to wash his clothing from last night. She threw on his All Might shirt after it dried. With it she wore a pair of plain black form fitting leggings. It was a bit chilly out and she enjoyed having the screen door open. She also knew that if she wore shorts it would be too cold.

She contemplated looking more sexy for Izuku for when he woke up but it wasn't really practical for while she was cooking. It was something she had tried before and it ended badly.

"Whatever you're cooking smells delicious." Rin turned to see Izuku walking out in his gym shorts and a plain white T-shirt.

The stupid happy school girl smile appeared on her face. She was feeling far more excited about seeing her partner the next morning then she ever had before.

"That makes me happy because you're going to eat it no matter what. It's sweet and I know how you like your sweets." She winked at the end of the statement causing Izuku to blush but still smirk nonetheless.

She couldn't help but laugh. "In all seriousness though," Turning off her phone and grabbing the tray with pancakes and glaze, "You always get cinnamon in and on your coffee and get the chocolate glazed chocolate donuts at Mister Donut. You definitely have a sweet tooth."

Izuku being the gentleman that he was, he took the tray from Rin and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I always have a sweet tooth for you."

He enjoyed the faint pink shade on her cheeks, "At the couch? You said something about a parade?"

With that they started their morning Thanksgiving.

The Macy's Parade DVD that Rin bought had to have been about 10 years old and was clearly recorded from the TV station. ALL of the commercials were in the recording making it the classic two hours that she remembered as a kid.

Only this time it was far more enjoyable watching the nearly decade old American English ads with Izuku. The humorous soda and chip ads were his favorite while the gum and mens body spray were Rins.

Rin also enjoy watching Izuku's face as he absorbed the different acts that happened between the giant floats. The popular singers, actors and broadway musicals all performing something different. His mind nearly exploded when 'All Might In Action' by The New York Musical Production put on their act. Rin found it adorable to watch her boyfriend fanboy over it. Especially after the very adult performance he had just performed the night before.

"The pancakes were great. They go up there with my moms katsudon." Izuku felt like he had definitely smothered almost all of the glaze on his pancakes and hardly left any for Rin. Looking at her empty plate next to his he also assumed that perhaps it didn't matter. Taking it upon himself he went to grab the plates only to bump heads with her.

"Hey, I got this. You're my guest." She stacks the plates on the tray and starts to stand to make her exit.

"Nope." Izuku swiftly wraps one arm around her waist holding her in place as the other hand grabs the tray. He realized just last night the little bit of height difference they had. He didn't mind being an inch or two taller though. Looking down into Rin's eyes was enjoyable. Being able to see the fullness of her lips too.

Before he even realized it he was placing his lips to hers. His eyes automatically closing and pulling their bodies closer. Midoriya maintained the kiss as he navigated them over to the new table.

Rin loved how easy it was to get swooned away from Izuku. Before she knew it his fingertips were massaging her scalp as they made out at the kitchen table. She sat on the edge as Izuku stood between her legs, his scar'd hand making its way up the back of her shirt. This made Rin start to tug on his shirt getting angry at the clothing aspect between their kiss.

The sudden aggression heated Midoriya's intentions. His kisses started to become hungry as they trailed down her neck. He only pulled away when she pulled his shirt over his head. The chill from the patio hitting his back didn't bother him. Rins arms and legs wrapped around his torso warmed his core up enough. Not to mention the heat that was radiating south.

His turn to pull her shirt up over her head came to a halt when there was a knock on the door.

"That's your other Thanksgiving guests." Izuku found his head hanging in defeat. Rin giggled at his childish behavior.

"Come In!" She called to the door. Turning back to Izuku she planted one more kiss on his lips before sliding off the table, "We can continue later tonight."

* * *

Midoriya would never understand Rin's acceptance with just inviting others into the house. He'd have to have a serious conversation with her about it when they live together.

He paused putting on his shirt. Was he really jumping ahead thinking that far into what relationship they had? Was living with Rin something he wanted in the future? Izuku had to admit to himself that that kind of thinking was rash and sudden. Much like his fighting style. He found himself smirking. Being with Rin did give him as much joy as being a hero did.

"You going to put your shirt on? We don't need a picture to go with the sounds we heard last night." Izuku blushed but didn't respond to Bakugou's snippy remark. He simply slipped on his shirt and turned to see where Rin had gone.

She had stolen the tray of dirty dishes and was at the sink with Eijiro already starting their own conversation.

Turning back to Katsuki he noticed that he was looking over the changes in the apartment and saw that he even glanced to the bedroom door. Probably realizing that her bed was now in the bedroom.

"I'm sorry if we were….loud." He wasn't sure how to apologize for something of that nature. He definitely was not sorry last night when he was hearing it himself. It was a bit of a turn on and had been trying to make her MORE vocal.

Bakugou watched Deku for a moment. He almost wanted to vomit over the fact that Deku was spewing in a lovey dovey aura. There was a hint of guilt. Probably from the 'loud' comment. But for the most part the nerd had a bit of his ego showing.

Smirking, he slapped his shoulder, "Nothing I haven't heard before." He was FOREVER going to hint about the past. Leaning in a bit closer to his ear, "She got your shoulder good."

Midoriya stepped back and looked down at his right shoulder blade. Peeking out of the neck collar was a purple bruise.

Now with full laughter Katsuki had to hold himself up with the tables ledge.

"Don't worry. It won't show in uniform." He could barely get the words out.

Rin was pulling everything out from the fridge and prepping dinner with the help of Kirishima when she heard the laugh not far behind her back. She knew instantly that it wasn't Izuku but she also knew that he had to have been the one to do it. Izuku had a way with making people smile, laugh and feel motivated or determined.

"You really like him don't you?" A bit taken aback by the question Rin had to turn to look. As if making eye contact would help her absorb the question better.

"I suppose I do." She was feeling giddy thinking about it, "I like how we can be ourselves with each other." Taking a moment to focus on her food prep, "It's nice to be able to be with someone who encourages you in all the best ways. Recently it feels like I can't live without him. Not because I rely on him but because I truly enjoy his company. I'd probably be really upset if he broke up with me. But I don't NEED him. I love that even though we're together he does have other priorities above me. I don't think I could take the pressure of being the top one." Rin realized that she was rambling. Maybe Izuku was rubbing off on her. She should lighten the mood.

"Oh Man Red! But the sex. I haven't had foreplay like THAT before." She turns to watch the embarrassed expression on Kirishima's face. Only the tables were turned when she saw Izuku and Bakugou standing with him along with Tokoyami, who must have just arrived.

Dark Shadow emerges from behind Tokoyami laughing, "Seems Bakugou didn't do the rumoured job correctly."

To which made Bakugou's face scrunched in both embarrassment and anger. "And what rumours are those?"

Before anything could go any further Midoriya was sure to step in and make peace, "You guys, We're here to celebrate all the things that we're thankful for and that doesn't involve arguing with one another."

"You researched the American Holiday?" Rin awed over.

"First off, No surprise that the nerd researched it. Deku's just ending the discussion on a high note because it boosts his ego." Katsuki turned to Tokoyami, "Keep your dark thoughts to yourself." Then he turned to Izuku, "Don't go thinkin' that makes you better than me. And lastly," Turning back to Rin, "Are we waiting on any other guests for this holiday event of yours?"

"Not till later in the day. Mr. Yagi, Mina, and Amy all work and are unable to come till then. Which will be fine. I have games for us to play as well as a movie while a slave away in the kitchen."

They all took a moment to stare. Red was the one to break the ice, "You're really mom-ing it up in the kitchen." The words were said with a smile and Rin didn't take any offence to it.

Tossing the dish towel at Kirishima, "Hey! You all go sit at the table while I put this in the oven."

The guests laughed and made way to the table to wait.

* * *

Continuing into the next two and a half hours they played various card games and board games. Most of which were new to the heroes. Rin watched as Izuku's competitive side came out when it came to playing head on with Bakugou.

And Bakugou?

Although he complained and it was like pulling teeth to get him to play the, 'Childish Games' he ended up being the most competitive person out of the group. Tokoyami being the least though Dark Shadow showed a different side in the background. Keeping his mouth shut as per request of his host.

"Alright! I win! Two out of three." Kirishima exclaimed turning to Bakugou who was gritting his teeth.

"I'd have won if these love birds weren't trying to feel each other up every other turn."

Midoriya's face reddened because he knew it was true.

In all truth he was trying to find every moment that he could, to put his hands on Rin. There was a spine tingling thrill in trying to keep a straight face as his hand made its way further up her thigh.

He'd watch out of his peripheral to see if her face would react. When he realized her stubbornness it became a game of sorts. Where his fingers would start to massage into her toned thighs.

There was a moment when the timer went off in the kitchen signaling for her to relocate and their interactions to end. Rin had returned to the table with a bowl of chips and a dish with a cheesy dip in it. He had expected the flirty touching to end but was instead delivered in return.

He watched the lips of the brunette twist into a smirk as she played her turn in Monopoly while simultaneously raking her fingertips up his gym shock of the skin to skin contact made his member instantly stiffen. Remembering the heat from the night previous. A groan leaving his lips.

Everyone turned to him in that moment. And that was probably the moment that Bakugou realized the touching happening between the two.

"Don't blame losing on us." Rin called over her shoulder from the kitchen area. Katsuki grunted in response. Noticed that she didn't deny the accusation.

There was a knock at the door to which Rin again just invited whoever was at the door inside.

"My young heroes! I am happy to see you all together." All Might walked through the door and traveling behind him was Amy.

Bakugou wasn't familiar with the woman. He's had to see her in person once or twice to go over his report orally. The correct way. Not the sexual innuendos he spat out at Rin when he had to do an oral report for her. He remembered that Amy wasn't huge on communicating. Though he could hear the woman speaking enthusiastically with Rin in the kitchen area. All in English. The only reason he even knew her name was because she was the only person who did report translations before Rin came into the business.

"Katsuki My Boy. I heard that you were able to get your recommendations and U.A. records into the University on time." All Might patted Bakugou on the back making the blondes face reddened from embarrassment.

But Bakugou wasn't going to admit to enjoying the praise. So he hid it his usual way.

"I'm not some stupid. I knew what I needed to do and I'm going to do what I need to do to make it to the top." He was expressive and loud but he made sure to keep some of the vulgar words out.

His Not-Therapist had suggested to keep that language to more important matters.

"So It wasn't just a bunch of talk? You're really going to leave?" Rin appeared at the table with a large tray of shredded meat sitting on it. Following behind her Amy had a dish of carrots in one hand and a dish of golden sweet potatoes in the other.

"Yea. Gotta do what I gotta do to raise my ranking."

Rin and Amy put the food on the table indicating that the feast was about to start. Everyone started to push themselves in closer to the table. Amy left to retrieve more of the side dishes and plates.

"Isn't being in the top 100 in itself a huge achievement? I don't know the logistics here." Rin wasn't speaking to anyone in particular.

Tokoyami was the one to answer, "It's honestly an achievement to be in the top 250. It's based off of all of Japan. With the increase of heroes the ratio of the top in of itself has grown. With every city and prefecture having there own subdivision of an agency to protect that area. There is also the consideration of agencies that specialize out of Japan. You have the Ocean Patrols, Clean Up Assistance, the Medical Field and anyone and everyone who has passed the Hero Exam who isn't part of an agency."

"Like, feel lance heroes?" Rin took her seat at the head of the table with Bakugou on one side and Izuku on the other.

This time Midoriya spoke up, "You don't actually have to be part of an agency to be a hero. The only thing the government looks at is if you're licensed."

"Enough of this extras crap. We all know that those without an agency are a bunch of nobody extras who'll never make it to the top." The growl Bakugou snapped out was a bit unexpected.

Rin chose to ignore it and after looking around the table everything seemed in place.

"You're right. Enough talk. Let's eat."

* * *

All Might was impressed with the Thanksgiving meal the young translator managed to put together. He had found out that the 'turkey' pieces were chicken though and that she had to purchase six of them to be able to feed the table. Rin had explained that that was why she was up and down throughout the day cooking and how traditionally you'd simply just put a huge turkey in the oven and let it cook all day.

Being in Japan she had to make do with what was available around her.

It wasn't Toshinori's first Thanksgiving Feast but it was the first Japanese rendition of one he had been to.

*Bing* Next to him he heard young Midoriya's phone go off. To which the boy pulled out to look at. His face lit up and All Might knew the news he had received.

"Mos Burger wants me to sponsor them!" Izuku announced to the table.

"That's great!" Rin.

"What? That's better than the Cinnamon Star Crunch Cereal that wanted me." Eijiro.

"I haven't been asked to sponsor any brands but Dark Shadow has been. He is the face of an online alternative dating website." Tokoyami.

Almost automatically they turned to Katsuki Bakugou. All Might had already known that he had turned down plenty of offers due to 'making it on his own' without help from a sponsorship.

The spikey blonde snarled and completely ignored them.

"This is perfect. What a wonderful opportunity Izuku. Gifted to you on this Thanksgiving holiday!" He sat up from his chair and bowed, "For Thanksgiving I am thankful for being able to mentor and watch you young heroes grow abundantly."

*POOF* He went into his, now rare, muscular form. "And with this new opportunity you will be able to give me ALL THE CHEESE BURGER! Mos Burger for every Father/Son outing."

He was loud and his form had knocked over the chair. But All Might was genuinely excited for the young man and being a bit extra was necessary.

"Father/Son outing? Was our last meeting an interruption?" Tokoyami looked genuinely upset.

Izuku picked up the fallen chair as All Might deflated. His cheeks pink. He still felt like it was a new topic to think of All Might as a father figure. Though he knew others from his high school class were aware of it, it was still something that was never really talked about out loud.

"N-not at all Fumikage! Having our conversation about the villians was an important one. There is nothing wrong with grouping gatherings together. That was probably the day Mos Burger picked up that we eat there frequently with our hero shots we posted." Midoriya stopped abruptly trying not to ramble which he felt was about to come.

"Are you guys talking about the Circus Case?", Red Riot was excited to hear about it. So excited in fact the he was talking through his chicken leg.

"As a matter of fact Yes! It was you who caught the Juggler. In fact, you all have been a part of this case in some way or another." Toshinori looked around the feasting table of young heroes. His earlier statement stands. He was grateful for having been about to guide them.

Rin smacked the table, "I remember that guy! He almost blew me up."

"What?!" Both Kirishima and Midoriya turned their heads.

"Yeah, I was being driven from the airport. I'd probably be dead now if it wasn't for Ground Zero." Rin side glanced at Bakugou.

"I was just doing my job." He didn't look up.

"I know and I'm thankful for that. Maybe you should think about the 'saving lives' aspect more than the 'being at the top' part of your job."

And that's when a sharp loud explosive sound came from the kitchen.


End file.
